VACACIONES CON LA MAFIA
by hale cullen anna
Summary: El es miembro de la familia mas famosa de la mafia, ella la hija de la mujer que los puede hundir,el decide secuestrarla ,pero de verdad sera un secuestro? o solo seran una vacaciones con la mafia? MUCHO LEMMON Y HUMOR MAL SUMARY
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno pues aquí estoy de nuevo con una loca historia espero les guste, por que yo me he divertido mucho escribiéndola **

**Recuerden que valoro mucho sus comentarios **

El es miembro de una de las familias mas poderosas de la mafia, casinos ,drogas y varios negocios mas son los que manejan, ella es hija de la mujer que los puede hundir.

La familia cullen era temida en varios ámbitos, Carlisle Cullen era el jefe de esa familia y maneja uno de los grupos mas poderosos, su esposa Esme era una mujer que pocos conocían ya que Carlisle jamás dejaba que la vieran , y por lo regular cada mes estaba en alguna parte del mundo diferente ,Edward es su hijo, el se estaba empezado a encargar de todo ya que su padre quería descansar un poco mas, el tenia una hermana pequeña llamada alice que vivía en new york y estudiaba diseño de modas, por obvias razones ella estaba extremadamente protegida, al grado que en la escuela había personas que se encargaban de cuidarla que se hacían pasar por sus compañeros de clases.

Todo estaba de maravilla hasta que la muerte de Billy Black puso en riesgo a su familia y a la organización.

**Que opinan les interesa?**

**Recuerden dejar sus cometarios que de verdad los valoro mucho**


	2. PROBLEMAS

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen solo la loca idea que es de mi mas loca cabeza **

**Recuerden que todos sus comentarios son muy importante para mi**

EDWARD POV

Las cosas se salieron de control y Black esta muerto – dijo newton

Eres un imbécil- le grite

Que pasa Edward?- pregunto emmet mi hombre de confianza y guardaespaldas

Regresa de inmediato newton y atente a las consecuencias- no le di tiempo de contestar nada y colgué

Que pasa?- volvió a preguntar emmet

Black esta muerto – dije golpeado el escritorio con mi puño

Que hacemos?-

Tenemos que reunir a todos, pero antes de eso, quiero mandar a alguien a investigar el maldito pueblo donde esta escondido Black-

A quien vas a mandar?- pregunto mi amigo con duda

A Rosalie hale- dije seguro

Quien es ella?

Una mujer que se encarga de la seguridad de mi hermana y es hermana de jasper

Confías en ella?-

Si completamente- conteste seguro

Así que esa misma noche llame a Rosalie y le di las instrucciones de lo que necesitaba, sabia que era una mujer que podía conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

Rosalie se puso en contacto conmigo en dos días y medio con detalle , todo lo que necesitaba saber , la hice regresar de inmediato, era hora de reunir a todas la organización para infórmales que los planes respecto a Black habían cambiado.

LA REUNION

El día de la reunión, Rosalie me entrego fotos de las personas que habían convivido con Black el tiempo que estuvo escondido en ese pueblo, también logramos investigar que antes de ir a ese lugar, había viajado a Londres a contratar la caja de seguridad de un banco. Así que supusimos que ahí estarían las pruebas que podían destruirnos.

En la reunión estaban las personas mas importantes de la organización, empezando por mi padre que era la cabeza, también se encontraba aro volturi que se encargaba de los casinos de parte e Europa, Peter Denaldi que se encargaba de los casinos y drogas en México, Stefano se encargaba de parte de estados unidos, cada quien con su hombre de confianza

Espero me tengan buenas noticias- dijo mi padre tranquilamente

Por que esta reunión tan apresurada Edward- pregunto aro

Tuvimos unos problemas con Black-

Que tipo de problemas?- pregunto mi padre

El imbécil de newton lo mato – dije molesto

QUE?? – grito mi padre levantándose de su silla que se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa.

Tranquilo padre-

Como tranquilo Edward, si ese imbécil le dio esas pruebas a alguien estamos perdidos lo sabes no?

Si pero ya sabemos quien las tiene y te prometo que las tendrás aquí en dos semanas- dije seriamente

Como puedes estar tan seguro?- pregunto Stefan

Por que yo personalmente me encargare

Este problema ni siquiera debería de existir Edward – dijo aro gritándome

Si mal no recuerdo Black también obtuvo información gracias a ti- contesto emmet parándose a mi lado

Pero era obligación de Edward detenerlo antes- dijo demetri el brazo derecho de aro

Piensas que no hice mi trabajo- le grite poniendo mi mano en mi pistola que se encontraba sobre la mesa

Pues si lo hubieras hecho nada de esto estaría pasado- me contesto demetri sacando el su arma

BASTA- grito mi padre nuevamente de pie – guarden sus armas ahora – volvió a gritar

Demetri y yo guardamos nuestras armas

Dejen de comportarse como unos ladrones de calle por dios, esta es la ultima vez que permito esto Edward te queda claro- pregunto mi padre

Si padre- conteste mirando a demetri

Y por favor aro controla a tu gente, no quiero tener que volver a repetirlo- advirtió mi padre mirando a demetri

Tranquilo amigo que no volverá a suceder- dijo aro

Perfecto, tienes dos semanas para entregarme las pruebas Edward, y espero que no halla derramamiento de sangre entendiste?-

Si padre, no te preocupes que no lo habrá.

La reunión termino, y cada quien se fue a su destino, yo me fui a mi casa , donde había citado a Rosalie y emmet .

Que tienes planeado hacer? – pregunto emmet

Iremos a forks con esa mujer que tiene la prueba – dije sirviéndome un brandy

Y por que estas tan seguro que nos las entregara- pregunto Rosalie

Por que secuestraremos a su hija – dijo riendo

Me parece perfecto, - dijo emmet brindando conmigo

Cuando nos iríamos?- pregunto rose

Mañana mismo, si que preparen todo, quiero que después de que tengamos a la hija de Swan el avión privado este listo , la traeremos aquí.

Cuando hablaras con esa mujer Swan?- pregunto em

Mañana cuando me digan que ya tienen a su hermoso retoño.

La verdad es que sabia que no había necesidad de secuestrar a la hija de esa mujer, pero desde que Rosalie me mostro las fotos de ella, me obsesione con tenerla, y eso haría la tendría.

A la mañana siguiente, salimos muy temprano al pueblo de forks , en el aeropuerto de port angels ya nos esperaba un mercedes negro con vidrios polarizados, en donde emmet y Rosalie se encargarían de secuestrar a bella , mientras yo me iba en volvo plateado a hablar con su madre Renne Swan.

Cuando recibí la llamada de emmet diciéndome que tenían a bella, toque en la puerta de la casa de Renne.

Buenas tardes- dijo ella- le puedo ayudar en algo

Soy Edward cullen –

Que hace aquí?- pregunto asustada

Así que sabe quien soy- pegunte divertido

Billy me hablo de usted- dijo con miedo

Puedo pasar, no creo que se muy cómodo que sus vecinos se enteren de nuestra conversación – dije cortes mente

Pase- dijo ella con la voz temblorosa

Pase a su casa, que era bastante simple, me senté en el sillón se su sala que se conformaba de dos sillones y ella se sentó frente a mi.

Que quiere de mi- dijo la mujer directamente

Ok seremos directos, quiero las pruebas que Black tenia de nosotros – dijo sin rodeos

No se que me habla- dijo la mujer con duda

Si lo sabe, y tiene dos semanas para ir por ellas a la caja de seguridad que Black puso a su nombre en Europa , si no me las entrega yo le quitare a usted algo que ama mucho- dije con mas burla

A que se refiere?- pregunto ella levantándose del sofá

Saque un sobre de mi saco- aquí tiene el dinero para el viaje , si en dos semanas no regresa, no volverá a ver a su adorada bella- dije poniendo el sobre en la mesa

Maldito bastardo- grito ella intentando golpearme. Pero la detuve de los brazos

No lo intente señora, por que lo me haga a mi ahora se lo hare a su hija después, no lo olvide dos semanas – dije y Salí de ahí.

Me fui directo al aeropuerto, ya tenían a bella en el avión, ella también estaba enterada de quien Éramos nosotros.

Cuando subí al avión, ella no dejaba de insultar a emmet.

Que pasa?- pregunte

Que esta chica me ha dicho mas insultos en una hora que los que me han dicho en toda mi vida- dijo emmet

Maldito infeliz me vas a matar verdad?- pregunto ella parándose para golpearme-

Cálmate fierecilla- dije tomándola de las muñecas

Que me van a hacer?- pregunto tratando de calmarse

Nada, solo estarás de vacaciones dos semanas, cuando tu madre nos de lo que buscamos , volverás a su lado- dije sentándola

Me lo promete?- pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos

Te lo prometo- dije secando una lagrima que se había derramado

Por que a el si le crees y a mi no?- pregunto emmet como un niño chiquito

Por que el es guapo -dijo Rosalie riendo

Mira bella , te puedo decir bella verdad?- pregunte lo mas tiernamente que pude

Ella solo asintió

Te doy mi palabra que nada malo te va a pasar – dije tomándola de la mano

BELLA POV

Cuando Salí de la escuela, me sentía extraña , como observada , pero pensé que eran mis ideas, ese día no había podido llevar mi vieja camioneta por que no quiso encender en la mañana , así que decidí caminar un poco, cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba , intente gritar pero no pude ya que sentí algo en mi boca y mi nariz , después comencé a ver todo negro y no supe mas.

Cuando desperté estaba como en un avión , ahí estaba un hombre alto, musculoso, de cabello negro y tez muy blanca, con una mujer que era hermosa, de verdad era hermosa, delgada, de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Quienes son ustedes?- pregunte asustada

Tranquila pequeña no te va a pasar nada- dijo la mujer

Mi familia no es de dinero si lo que quieren es un rescate por mi

No queremos dinero , sabemos que no lo tienes- dijo el hombre

Entonces que demonios quieren- grite

Algo que tu mama tiene que nos pertenece – dijo nuevamente el hombre

Ustedes son los que mataron a Billy, son unos malditos infelices asesinos- dije intentando golpearlo pero el me detuvo de inmediato y me volvió a sentar

Con esa boquita comes niña?- pregunto el hombre

No estúpido me la quito para comer animal- conteste llena de sarcasmo

Valla que eres valiente- dijo la rubia riendo

Me van a matar verdad- dije tratando de contener las lagrimas

te juro que no- dijo nuevamente el hombre

no te creo infeliz

te lo prometo- dijo el seriamente

si claro si te creyera ,también creería que la luna es de queso estúpido- dije viéndolo fijamente

En ese momento subió un hombre era hermoso, perfecto que digo hombre , un perfecto dios griego, me quede atontada por un momento , hasta que el otro hombre me saco de mi hermosa alucinación.

Respira- dijo en tono de burla

Cállate estúpido- le respondí

Que pasa?- hablo mi dios con una voz aterciopelada

Que esta chica me ha dicho mas insultos en una hora que los que me han dicho en toda mi vida- dijo el grandote

Me entro una rabia cuando me di cuenta que el era el jefe del que nos hablaba Billy

Maldito infeliz me vas a matar verdad?- le grite parándome para golpearlo

Cálmate fierecilla- contesto tomándome de las muñecas

Que me van a hacer?- pregunte tratando de calmarme

Nada, solo estarás de vacaciones dos semanas, cuando tu madre nos de lo que buscamos , volverás a su lado- me dijo sentándome de nuevo

Me lo promete?- pregunte con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas

Te lo prometo- dijo secando con su mano una lágrima que me había traicionado y se había salido

Por que a el si le crees y a mi no?- pregunto el grandote como si fuera un niño regañado

Por que el es guapo -dijo la rubia

Mira bella , te puedo decir bella verdad?- pregunto , claro que si , pero que el podía decirme como se le diera la gana me dije mentalmente

Solo pude mover la cabeza de manera aprobatoria

Te doy mi palabra que nada malo te va a pasar – dijo tomándome de la mano, por dios hasta electricidad paso por mi cuerpo cuando me toco.

Me di cuenta realmente que estaba en un avión cuando , dijeron que nos abrocháramos los cinturones, yo no quería ni respirar ,estaba muerta de nervios, pero no de miedo , no se por que Edward no me daba miedo, sabia que así se llamaba por que Billy nos lo había dicho. La verdad es que ni siquiera me atrevía a preguntar a donde me llevaban.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, solo supe que habíamos llegado por que nos pidieron que volviéramos a abrochar nuestros cinturones por que íbamos a aterrizar.

Cuando bajamos del avión, una limosina nos esperaba, el me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a subir a la limosina, vi que sus amigos no venían con nosotros.

El grandote y la rubia no vienen con nosotros- pregunte tímidamente

No- dijo con una sonrisa que juro me paro el corazón- y por cierto creo que no me he presentado correctamente soy Edward cullen- dijo nuevamente con esa sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy

Bueno pues tu a mi ya me conoces – claro tarada el sabe todo de ti me dije mentalmente

Y el grandote como tu lo llamas es emmet mi brazo derecho y la rubia es Rosalie – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ahh pues como no se presentaron- dije disque molesta

Bueno pues si los insultaste todo el tiempo, pues nos les diste oportunidad – dijo con burla

A ella no la insulte nada mas a el- dije en mi defensa

Me parece bien- dijo riendo

A donde me llevas?- valla por fin preguntas dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza

A mi casa- dijo serio

Ahh – fue el único sonido que salió de mí

Nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio, hasta que llegamos a una hermosa mansión, la verdad es que quede impresionada, cuando entramos, quede aun mas atontada por dentro era hermosa, parecía que era un casa de cuento .

Ven- dijo tomándome de la mano y dirigiéndome a la parte de arriba

Entramos a una hermosa habitación, la cama era enorme, esa cama no cabía ni en la sala de mi casa, tenia un edredón blanco, que daban ganas de correr y brincar sobre la cama.

Aquí vas a dormir- dijo susurrándome al oído, eso hizo que dejara de respirar otra vez

No tengo ropa- dije intentando alejarme de el

Por mi puedes dormir desnuda- dijo con voz ronca

Ja ja que gracioso- respondí nerviosa

Tranquila – dijo en tono de burla, se acerco a un cajón y saco una playera blanca – ponte esto – dijo extendiéndomela – el baño esta ahí

Gracias- dije metiéndome de inmediato al baño

Cuando estuve sola en el baño, me senté en el piso trate de calmarme lo mas posible , tenia que acomodar mis ideas lo mas posible, tenia que hacerme a la idea que el dios griego era el malo de la película, y que yo estaba aquí secuestrada, aunque había una estúpida vocecita en mi cabeza , que me decía que lo único malo que me haría seria causarme un infarto , cada vez que me sonreía , pero tenia que callar a esa vocecita que me confundía mas, tome aire suficiente, me levante y no pude resistirme a tomar un baño, eso me calmaría y haría que pensara con mas claridad, cuando Salí de bañarme me puse la playera que el me había dado, me quedaba muy chica, estaba segura que al ni siquiera le entraba, en estos momentos odiaba no soportar dormir con sujetador , y precisamente hoy me había puesto la tanga mas diminuta que había encontrado , esta tanga a nada era lo mismo, me vi en el espejo y jale la playera un poco hacia abajo a ver si se hacia un poco grande , pero no , me imagine que el ya no estaría en la habitación , así que Salí del baño despreocupadamente .

Pero oh sorpresa, el definitivamente me quería matar, estaba ahí parado , viendo no se que cosa ni me importaba, sin playera solo con un pantalón negro que me imagine era su pijama que se quedaba en sus hermosas caderas afiladas, cuando volteo a verme, sentí que ahora si moría, tenia un pecho hermosamente adornado con unos pectorales perfectos y un abdomen trabajado como si se lo hubieran hecho a mano, confirmado el era un dios .

Estas bien?- pregunto acercándose a mi

Trague en seco y logre responder – si- bastante mal pero lo logre

Estas roja- dijo divertido

Es que tengo calor- dije rápidamente

Puedes quitarte todo- dijo aun mas cerca de mi

No gracias, - conteste nerviosamente- bueno pues ya me voy a dormir así que buenas noches- dije esperando que se fuera

Claro acuéstate , en un momento voy- dijo volteándose a ver no que cosa nuevamente pero me quede en shock , como que en un momento viene, digo si esta hermoso, y si es un dios , pero yo en mi vida he dormido con un hombre, bueno ni siquiera he besado a uno

Perdón?- pregunte con la esperanza de haber oído mal

Que en un momento voy a acostarme – repitió tranquilamente

Conmigo? – pregunte como retrasada

Pues esa es mi cama- dijo señalándola- así que acuéstate y en un momento voy ok- dijo levantando la ceja

Pero- intente decir , pero el me interrumpió.

Tranquila que no te hare nada ok , esta noche tienes que descansar , mañana tendrás un día agitado- no supe en que momento ya me tenia en la cama, no podía creer que cuando el hablaba el mundo se me detuviera , por dios tenia que concentrarme y recordar que el era el malo.

Sin decir nada mas ,me acosté, lo mas pegada a la orilla, pasaron como 15 minutos cuando sentí su cuerpo en la cama, y al siguiente instante su brazo rodeaba mi cintura, me quede quieta no quería ni respirar , así que intente tranquilizarme pero no podía, y el lo sintió.

Tranquila bella, no pasara nada- susurro en mi oído, nuevamente me quede callada y cerré mis ojos, tenia que intentar dormir.

**QUE LES PARECIO? LES GUSTO? SOY MUY MALA? **

**JAJA**

**DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE ME DIGAN SU OPINION **

**BESOS **


	3. SECUESTRADA ?

**LOS PERSONAJES NO PERTENECEN SOLO LA LOCA HISTORIA QUE ES DE MI MAS LOCA CABEZA **

**Que creen?**

**Como fueron lindos conmigo les dejo otro capitulo y si me dejan mas review les subo otro al rato va jajajaja.**

**LAS QUIERO A TODOS Y TODAS.**

**BESOS**

**EDWARD POV**

En la mañana que desperté me sentí como hace mucho no me sentía, tranquilo, bella tenia su cabeza en mi pecho , mientras yo la abrazaba con un brazo y nuestras piernas estaban enredadas, sentir su aroma , la suavidad de su piel, me provoco una erección instantánea, pero no quería apresúrame con ella quería que todo fuera lento, sabia que virgen y era la primera vez que estaría con una, asi que con ella tendría mas atenciones que con mis demás "amigas" por así llamarlas.

Ella comenzó a moverse así que sabia que en cualquier momento despertaría, cerré mis ojos para que pensara que estaba dormido , y de hecho a los pocos minutos despertó.

Buenos días mi dios griego- dijo ella

Dios griego? Me causo ternura que me llamara asi, me sentí bien , después sentí como se alejaba de mi , pero yo no quería asi que "desperté" y la jale nuevamente a mi lado

Bueno días fierecilla- dije

Hola- dijo poniéndose roja de inmediato

Como dormiste? – pregunte abrazándola de nuevo

Bien gracias- contesto sin moverse un milímetro

Por que no te bañas , desayunamos y salimos, te parece?

Si claro , dijo sin mirarme a los ojos

Ella de inmediato se levanto y se metió al baño, yo también me levante y me fui al baño de una de las habitaciones de visitas, me di una larga ducha de agua fría, cuando Salí llame a Rosalie por que necesitaba que me acompañara a comprarle un guardarropa a bella y yo no sabia nada de eso , y alice estaba muy lejos, Rosalie de inmediato acepto, cuando bella ya había tardado mucho en bajar a desayunar , cuando pensaba en ir a buscarla ella apareció.

Lo siento- dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo

Que tienes, por que tardaste tanto?

Es que me perdí- dijo con pena , eso causo que yo riera

No te rias , no es mi culpa que tu casa sea tan grande y no halla letreros indicando el camino- dijo molesta

Perdón, tienes razón tenia que decirte donde estaba el comedor lo siento- me disculpe sinceramente solo que se veía tan tierna y jamás había conocido a nadie que se perdiera en una casa

Anda vamos a desayunar que Rosalie no tarda en llagar- le indique donde tenia que sentarse

Durante el desayuno puede platicar un poco mas con ella.

Y dime te gusta forks?- pregunte

Pues no conozco muchos lugares para poder decirte si me gusta o no- dijo

Cuantos años tienes bella?- pregunte sabiendo la respuesta

17 y tu?

26 – conteste con miedo a que le molestara mi edad

Yo en septiembre cumplo los 18- dijo emocionada

Le iba a preguntar que quería de regalo cuando llego Rosalie

Buenos días- dijo rose

Buenos días , dijimos bella y yo al mismo tiempo

Lista?- le pregunto rose a bella

Lista para que? – pregunto con miedo en los ojos

Vamos a ir de compras- dijo ella emocionada

De compras para que?- pregunto bella frunciendo el ceño

Por que hoy en la noche vamos a salir – interviene yo

A donde?- pregunto bella

Me gire a ver a Rosalie – al Minuet- respondí

Valla – dijo rose

Valla que? Pregunto bella con curiosidad

Que de verdad te quieren consentir- dijo rose a lo que bella se sonrojo

Ten rose- le dije extendiéndole una tarje de crédito- espero gasten hasta reventarla- le dije

Tranquilo que no hace falta que lo digas – dijo ella levantando a bella

Tu no vienes?-pregunto

No tengo algunas cosas que hacer , pero comeremos juntos lo prometo.-

Vámonos- dijo Rosalie jalando a bella.

Sabia que Rosalie , le daría ciertos consejos a bella, por lo menos ya sabia que yo le gustaba , asi que esta noche la conquistaría completamente.

**BELLA POV**

Rosalie me jalo casi hasta la salida, cuando vi un hermoso , auto convertible rojo. ella me indico que me subiera, así lo hice, ella me daba mas miedo que el oso ( asi le pude a emmet).

Bueno y adonde vamos?- pregunte

A todas las tiendas de los Ángeles- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Me percate que alguien nos venia siguiendo y se lo dije

Creo que nos vienen siguiendo – dije asustada

Lo se- contesto tranquilamente

Como que lo sabes, vamos a regresar no nos vallan a querer secuestrar – dije como si yo no estuviera secuestrada ya

Cálmate- dijo ella riendo

Como cálmate, digo no seria muy buen que me secuestraran de mis secuestradores – dije molesta

Ella solo se rio

No te rías , no es gracioso- dije molesta

Cálmate, ellos no te quieren secuestrar , es la gente que Edward mando para cuidarte- dijo tranquilamente

Cuidarme?- pregunte con duda

Mira no estas secuestrada, digo que secuestrador manda a su victima de compras y le dice que agote la tarjeta eh- dijo divertida

Yo no pude decir nada mas , la verdad es que ,me gustaba como me trataba Edward, era dulce, pero el era el malo, que había matado a Billy, que bueno Billy no había sido un santo y también había andado en negocios turbios, por eso había ido a refugiase a Forks , estaba confundida, Billy siempre había dicho que Edward era un hombre despiadado pero yo no lo veía asi, y no por como era físicamente, sus ojos me lo decían, tenia una alma muy tranparente, que bueno todo depende del cristal con que se mire, y mi cristal se empañaba mucho cuando estaba con el.

Llegamos- dijo Rosalie emocionada

Estábamos en una calle de nombre rodeo drive , y había tiendas de marcas reconocidas por todos lados, wow esto solo lo había visto en las películas, la verdad es que no sabia que demonios hacíamos aquí.

Ven- dijo Rosalie que ya se había bajado del auto

Que hacemos aquí?

De compras ya te lo dije- repitió

Pero aquí es muy caro – dije reconociendo marcas como channel , Armani y otras mas

Y?- pregunto

Pues que no quiero que gastes mucho en mi

Tranquila ok – dijo bajándome del auto y arrastrándome a una tienda.

No se cuantas horas pasamos en las tiendas, lo único que sabia es que mis pies estaban molidos, me había hecho probarme no se cuanta ropa, alguna que de verdad era demasiado cara par tan poca tela que tenia, después hizo que compráramos zapatos, como para no repetir par en un año, de verdad que ella se había tomando enserio lo de reventar la tarjeta, la verdad es que estaba molida, y por alguna extraña razón yo ya quería estar con Edward, entramos a joyerías y a mil lados, pero mi muerte fue cuando entramos a una tienda VICTORIA´S SECRET , y valla que ella disfrutaba con mi sonrojo, pero es que escogía cada cosa que nada mas de imaginarme dentro de ellas me daba pena, lo mas tapado que me compro , fue un disque camisón blanco , que llegaba apenas debajo de mis nalgas, totalmente transparenten y que se usaba con tanga ,por dios eso era lo mas tapado?. Yo quería escoger conjuntos mas sencillos, de pantalón que se encontraban ahí , pero cada vez que escogía uno ella me lo quitaba

Rose y si mejor duermo desnuda, digo es lo mismo que si me pongo esto- dije levantando el conjunto blanco

Claro que no, le quitas el chiste?- dijo ella escogiendo un negro que daba miedo

Chiste a que?

Olvídalo bella- contesto y siguió viendo mas conjuntos

Me compro tangas de todos los colores que había a juego con los brassieres, era difícil seguirle el ritmo, que muchas de la tangas era mas bien dos hilos, pero ella no me dejaba refutar nada, después de casi cuatro horas, 13 cajas de zapatos, 8 bolsas de victoria secret llenas, 6 porta vestidos, dos bolsas de cosméticos de Elizabeth arden y chanel y no se cuantos perfumes, mi cuerpo pedía un descanso, se lo iba a sugerir cuando su celular sonó, ella contesto no que le dijeron, que solo respondió un ok en15 minutos y colgó.

Vámonos dijo con una gran sonrisa

A donde'- pregunte

A comer con Edward- respondió

No van a caber todas estas bolsas en tu auto – le comente

Ya lo se – dijo levantando la mano

Las personas que nos habían estado siguiendo se acercaron , ella les dio las bolsas, y dijo que las llevaran a la casa de Edward, ellos no dijeron de inmediato tomaron las bolsas y se fueron, nos subimos a su auto y nos fuimos

Donde vamos a comer?- pregunte

En el restaurante de la familia cullen –

Ahh- dijo como si yo supiera cual es el famoso restaurante la familia

Es de comida italiana te va a encantar- agrego notando que me había dejado igual

Ok- fue lo único que dije, cuando llegamos, de inmediato se acercaron dos hombre al auto, los cuales me sacaron un susto de muerte, unos de ellos se me quedo viendo con curiosidad

Esta bien señorita- pregunto abriendo la puerta del auto

Aja- fue lo respondí , genial bella ahora es confirmado no nada mas respondes como retrasada era una me dije internamente

Tranquila ellos son la seguridad del restaurante – dijo Rosalie tomándome de la mano

Ahh- deja de hacer solo sonido me dije internamente

Cuando entramos nos dirigimos a una parte privada del restaurante, donde estaba Edward con el oso ósea emmet .

Hola señoritas- dijo mi dios griego acercándose a mi

Buenas tardes- respondí

Que tal las compras- pregunto besando mi mejilla, a lo que mi pulso se acelero como nunca

Bella no es una mujer normal – dijo Rosalie

Claro que soy normal , que no me gusten comprar como loca compulsiva no es lo mismo- dije en mi defensa mientras Edward sentaba junto a el

Una mujer que no le gusten las compras eso es nuevo – dijo emmet

La verdad es que si , cada vez me gusta mas dijo- Edward en mi oído

Jaja- salió una risa tonta , no es posible dije mentalmente

Bueno pero no te arrepentirás cuando la veas esta noche- dijo Rosalie

Con lo que se ponga se ve hermosa- dijo Edward poniendo una mano en mi pierna ,por dios este hombre iba a hacer que yo le suplicara que me tocara .

La comida paso de los mas tranquila, Edward me dijo que Rosalie me llevaría a la casa que el tenia asuntos que atender, que estuviera lista a las 8:00 porque teníamos reservación a las 8:30

Nos despedimos , pero el me dio un corto beso en los labios apenas un toque, que detuvo mi corazón por segundos, mi primer beso dije internamente, Rosalie se dio cuenta que lo veía seguramente como una idiota y me jalo fuera del restaurante , cuando ya nos dirigíamos a la casa de Edward

Te tiene loca verdad?

No?- conteste por reflejo

Si y yo soy virgen- dijo riendo

Pues yo si- le confesé

Lo se- me respondió

Como lo sabes?- pregunte curiosa

Por que te quedaste como tonta ahorita que te dio un beso – dijo como si fuera obvio

El se habrá dado cuenta? Pregunte nerviosa

Lo mas seguro –

Y que hago? – no sabia por que pero sentí que ella podía confiar

Déjate llevar, la vida solo se vive una vez y en un mundo como el de Edward se vive cada dia como si fuera el ultimo- me confeso

El me gusta mucho, pero una parte de mi cerebro me dice que el es el malo y la otra me dice que no – dije confundida

Mira se que nos tachan de ser los malos del mundo, pero a pesar de que no hacemos cosas muy legales , sabes a cuantas familias mantiene Edward, si que casi nadie sepa, con dinero limpio , o por ejemplo que Carlisle , tiene un hospital donde toda la atención es gratuita y eso también es con dinero limpio,- me conto Rosalie.

Y si son bueno por que mejor no se dedican a otra cosa- pregunte

Por que no es tan fácil bella, una vez que estas en esto no sencillo salir o mas bien diría imposible- dijo seria

Ayúdame- le dije

A que?- pregunto con duda

Quiero que Edward me vea linda esta noche – dije

Perfecto- dijo emocionada

**AHHH SE QUE MUCHOS ME QUIEREN MATAR POR DEJARLA ASI **

**PERO TRANQUILOS YA QUE DIARIO SUBIRE UN CAPITULO **

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE PASAR POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS**

_**SE TIENEN QUE CASAR**_

_**UN TRONO EN JUEGO **_

_**VIDAS DESENFRENADAS**_

**AH Y NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SU VALIOSA OPINION **

**BESOS **


	4. FRANCES

**BELLA POV**

La verdad es que me había ayudado mucho hablar con Rosalie, era verdad Edward no era malo, si lo fuera hubiera matado a mi madre y a mi, y se hubiera olvidado de todo, me trataba con delicadeza aunque sospechaba sus intenciones, pero las mías no eran muy diferentes a las de el .

Después de estar casi dos horas sentada frente al espejo me estaba arrepintiendo de haberle pedido ayuda a Rosalie, no se cuantos tratamiento de belleza me puso, me pinto las uñas, me puso mascarillas y no que tanto hacia en mi cabello.

Ya eran 7:30 cuando Rosalie me dijo que vestido ponerme , era un azul cielo totalmente pegado a mi cuerpo, tenia un escote en v pero discreto, también había dejado unas zapatillas de aguja ,de tiras del mismo color, que Rosalie no entendía el significado de ( puedo matarme con zapatillas) pensé que había dejado muy clara esa parte, pero el parecer no, asi que sin mas remedio me puse esas, parecía potro recién nacido , mis pobres piernas no podían caminar sin temblar y tambalearse pero bueno todo por Edward.

Rosalie entro a la habitación.

te ves hermosa- dijo sonriente

Lo dudo , pero bueno - conteste sabiendo que ella solo quería ser amable

No bella de verdad te ves muy hermosa , ya veras que cara pone Edward cuando te vea- dijo tomándome del brazo para salir de la habitación

Atravesamos el pasillo , con lentitud al parecer Rosalie tenia la idea de que yo tenia que hacer esperar a Edward un poco, asi que me dio unos consejos.

Mira bella , se que el te gusta , pero no por eso le vas a dar todo lo que el quiera a la hora que el quiera ok?- pregunto como si me estuviera dando clases.

A que te refieres rose?- la verdad es que no entendí muy bien a que se refería con lo que el quisiera

Bella Edward quiere acostarse contigo, y solo si tu quieres debes hacerlo, pero no por que estés presionada, o tengas miedo de el, el jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieras , pero no por eso no va a tratar de persuadirte entiendes?

Si rose, pero no se quien te dijo a ti que yo no quiero persuadirlo al el- conteste sonriente

Mira yo se que el es encantador , pero ten en cuenta que el no es hombre de una sola mujer, vamos no dudo ni tantito que hoy se encuentren a una de sus múltiples amigas.

Que intentas decirme rose?

Que me caes bien, y que creo que eres una chica sensata, y que no quiero que te lastimen – dijo dándome un tierno abrazo.

Gracias – fue lo único que pude decir

Caminos el resto del pasillo y llegamos a las escaleras, yo me tome del barandal para no matarme, sabia que podía pasar sobretodo con los tacones de aguja que traía , el estaba parado el final de la escalera, cuando giro para verme no dijo nada, su mirada era hermosa, me miraba fijamente ,baje despacio y no por hacerlo esperar si no para no llegar rodando, cuando legue a su lado me extendió su mano para que yo le diera la mía.

Nos vamos?- pregunto con voz ronca

Que tal me veo?- digo después de dos horas sentada frente al espejo y traer zapatos que puedan matarme por lo menos merecía saber si le gustaba como me veía

Hermosa como siempre- contesto tomándome de la cintura

Gracias. Conteste sonrojándome

Esta noche seré le envidia de todos- dijo dándome un dulce beso en la mejilla

No veo por que- conteste con el corazón en las rodillas.

Por que llevo conmigo a la mujer mas hermosa- dijo estrechándome contra el

De verdad crees que soy bonita?- pregunte

No bonita no eres, eres hermosa- contesto regalándome una de esas sonrisas que casi me provocan coma de lo sexy que son.

Anda vámonos – dijo llevándome por la cintura

No subimos de nuevo a su lujosa limosina , durante el todo el trayecto no dijimos ninguna palabra , todo lo decíamos con miradas , el besaba mi mano, y claro yo me sonrojaba, no podía creer que en dos días de habernos conocido el hiciera que todo mi mundo se volteara al revés, ahora creo en las palabras que algún día me dijo mi padre, EL AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA EXISTE ASI ME ENAMORE DE TU MADRE, siempre creí que eso solo pasaba en los cuentos de hadas, aunque pensándolo bien el mío era uno solo que era un cuento de mafias.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante ,de inmediato nos dieron una mesa, me di cuenta que mas de una nos miraba, me imagine que era por que creían que como era posible que una chica tan ordinaria como yo viniera con un dios griego como Edward, pero después vinieron a mi mente las palabras de Rosalie

_Mira yo se que el es encantador , pero ten en cuenta que el no es hombre de una sola mujer, vamos no dudo ni tantito que hoy se encuentren a una de sus múltiples amigas._

A lo mejor , algunas de las mujeres que nos estaban observando eran antiguas amiguitas de Edward y ese pensamiento hizo que mi sangre hirviera de rabia, y me dieran ganas de dejar calvas y chimuelas a mas de una.

Nos sentamos en una mesa en medio del restaurante, parecía que Edward quería que todo mundo nos viera, eso me hizo pensar que a lo mejor quería darle celos a alguna tipeja conmigo, que la verdad era absurdo, ya que siendo honesta conmigo mismo aunque me doliera varias mujeres que se encontraban ahí eran demasiado hermosas.

Que tienes?- pregunto levantando una ceja

Nada- conteste seria

Y por que estas enojada?-

No estoy enojada- conteste enojada, claro Isabela no estas enojada y casi te le vas a la yugular se discreta me dije mentalmente.

Que bueno que no estas enojada, IMAGINATE cuando lo estés- dijo burlándose

No te burles de mi- dije frunciendo el ceño

No me burlo pequeña, solo que no se por que estas enojada – dijo tomándome de la mano

Cuantas de tus amiguitas ahí aquí?- pregunte con rabia

Es eso? Pregunto y soltó una carcajada

Edward no te rías de mi- dije apretando la mandíbula

No hermosa no me rio de ti , me da risa que sientas celos de estas mujeres que no tienen ni la mitad de tu belleza – dijo acercándose a mi peligrosamente para mi ritmo cardiaco.

No te creo- dije con voz nerviosa

Te puedo asegurar que ninguna de mi amiguitas como las llamas tu , han tenido tanta atención de mi parte – me aseguro

Y yo por que si?- pregunte volteando mi cara para quedar frente a la suya

Por que me encantas- contesto rosando sus labios con los míos

Eso hizo que de verdad mi cuerpo se sintiera como gelatina ,el seguía acariciando mis labios con los suyos, estábamos en nuestra burbuja cuando una voz masculina nos interrumpió

Desean ordenar?- pregunto y yo quería ordenarle que desapareciera pero del planeta por habernos interrumpido

Si un Château Laribotte **(1)–** dijo sin voltear a ver al camarero

Cuando el mesero se fue – que es eso?- pregunte no quería verme muy ignórate delante de la gente con que Edward lo supiera era mas que suficiente

Un vino francés exquisito- contesto

Yo no tomo vino, me marea- le conté

No te preocupes yo te cuidare- dijo soplando en mi oído, eso hizo que cada vello de mi cuerpo, se erizara por completo

Ok- valla Isabela vas a empezar con solo sonidos , me reprendí internamente

El mesero regreso a la mesa con la botella, le dio a Edward un poco en una copa, y después hizo un gesto de aprobación y después lo sirvió, no entendía este mundo de gente rica, yo por eso ni hablaba, siempre dicen calladita te ves mas bonita.

qui souhaitent commander? (2) – que? Que Dijo? No entendí nada, que no puede hablar en español? , digo por el acento vi que era francés ,pero yo me quede calladita y Edward hablo en el mismo idioma que el nuevo mesero que nos estaba atendiendo

sauce au fromage et une assiette de poulet comme plat principal dans le miel (3) - contesto como si ese fuera su idioma natal

.

Prochaine- (4)dijo el mesero y se fue

De que me perdí?- le pregunte

Perdón?- dijo el

Si que de que hablaban, perdón pero no toda la gente habla el francés como tu verdad?- dije justificando mi ignorancia

Solo ordene la cena, una charola de quesos para el vino y un pollo en sala de miel , que se que te encantara- dijo dulcemente

Ahh – deja de hacer ruidos Isabella me grite mentalmente

La cena transcurrió tranquila , entre bromas que Edward me hacia, o me contaba anecgrotas de alguno de sus viajes, el era un hombre muy interesante.

Bueno yo ya te conté mucho de mi ahora tu cuéntame algo de ti?- dijo cuando pidió otra botella de vino

Pues que te puedo decir, soy de Forks, mi padre era policía y murió cuando yo tenia 12 años , estudio la preparatoria, que mas quieres que te cuente ,no hay nada relevante en mi vida.

Tienes novio?-

No nunca he tenido- dije bajando la mirada

Eso me encanta- contesto con una sonrisa

Por que?- pregunte con duda

Yo me entiendo – fue lo único que me dijo.

La verdad es que no supe en que momento ,ya casi nos habíamos acabado la segunda botella de vino, bueno mas el que yo, cuando una tipa, de cabello rojizo y cuerpo de modelo, son un vestido rojo que marcaba se marcaba mas que las carreteras de Mónaco se acerco a nuestra mesa

Edward cette surprise vous ici (5)- dijo con una sonrisa estúpida besando a Edward en amabas mejillas no en una sola , si no en las dos , valla que todo mundo habla francés nota mental ( aprender francés)

Hola tanya deja te presento a Isabella Swan- dijo Edward levantándose de la silla como todo un caballero

Mucho gusto - dije hipócritamente

dommage que je ne peux pas dire la même chose(6)- no se que demonios dijo pero por la cara de Edward no fue nada bueno asi que yo también me puse seria.

tania plus impoli de ne pas me faire arrêter d'être un monsieur avec vous (7) – le contesto Edward – valla ahora este también me va ignorar y se va a poner ha hablar con la zanahoria esta, pensé molesta

si me disculpan voy al tocador- dije con toda la rabia que tenia

en el baño me dieron unas ganas inmensas de llorar me di cuenta que Edward jamás se fijaría en mi enserio, yo no pertenezco a su mundo y no por que el fuera de la mafia.

**EDWARD POV **

Después de que bella fue al baño, yo me quede solo con tanya

Por que demonios eres tan antipática?- le pregunte molesto

Soy antipática solo por que hablo francés? Pregunto con burla

Sabes muy bien a que me refiero- le dije

Por dios Edward es una chiquilla simple no veo por que te molestas- dijo pasando sus manos por mi cuello

Por lo menos ella es una dama- le dije mientras quitaba sus manos de mi.

Me estas ofendiendo Edward- dijo en tono indignado

Por que si es la verdad – dije en tono inocente

Esta bien Edward, te la pasare por esta vez , cuando te hartes de tu juguete nuevo y vuelvas a buscarme veras la dama que soy – dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

Cuando bella regreso ,se veía muy molesta, y tenia razón ,le habíamos faltado al respeto los dos.

Estas bien?- le pregunte cuando la ayude a sentarse

Si- contesto cortante

Quieres que nos vallamos?- pregunte con duda

Como quieras- me contesto sin siquiera mirarme

No dije nada mas y pedí la cuenta, cuando salíamos del restaurante quise pasar mi brazo por su cintura pero ella se movió para que no lo hiciera , de verdad estaba molesta, y sabia que con ella no era como con las demás de fácil en contentarla, así que me las tendría que ingeniar, estábamos listos para subir a la limosina cuando el peor de mis enemigos me llamo.

Cullen que sorpresa- dijo con asco

James la sorpresa es mía- conteste con el mismo asco

Por que mi estimado si yo frecuento mucho este lugar- dijo en burla

Por que pensé que te seguías escondiendo- conteste , no se en que momento emmet ya estaba junto a mi y el perro faldero de james garreta junto a james

Valla veo que tu temperamento no cambia- dijo el muy idiota

Ya lo sabes- conteste poniendo mi mano de forma que pudiera sacar la pistola rápidamente

Veo que tienes una nueva amiguita- dijo el idiota viendo a bella, que estaba asustada

No te metas con ella- dije tensando la mandíbula

Que poco compartido eres con tus bocadillo , que por lo que se ve este esta delicioso , - dijo mirando a bella de una forma lujuriosa, que no aguante mas y saque la pistola , emmet me imito, al igual que garreta protegiendo a james

Acércate a ella y eres hombre muerto –

Bella estaba realmente asustada

Entra al auto bella- le dijo emmet , ella obedeció de inmediato

Tranquilo Edward no pelearemos aquí, pero sabes que cuando algo me gusta lo tengo, dijo jalando a Garrett para que lo cubriera y el pudiera entrar al restaurante

No dije nada mas y emmet me dijo que entrara en al auto el se quedo cubriéndome la espalda, ya dentro vi que bella estaba temblando y con los ojos llorosos.

Tranquila no paso nada- dije lentamente para que no se asustara

Ella no dijo nada y vi que veía un punto fijo, en ese momento me di cuenta que aun traía la pistola en la que la guarde nuevamente

No te hare daño- dije para que se calmara

Ella solo se aventó a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar

Por favor bella no llores- le suplique me mataba verla llorar , pero ella no decía nada

Te juro que nunca fue mi intención asustarte. Dije acariciando su cabello

Tu no me asustaste- dijo levantando el rostro de mi pecho

No?- pregunte dudoso

Claro que no , me asusto que ese tipo te hiciera daño, - dijo acariciando mi rostro

Tranquilo pequeña – dije acercándome mas a ella.

No resistí mas y la bese, casi todo el trayecto a mi casa, estuvo lleno de besos , que empezaron tiernamente pero , terminaron llenos de pasión , mis manos se movían por toda su espalda y sus caderas ,quería hacerla mía en ese momento , en la parte trasera de la limosina, pero no ella se merecía mas, mucho mas.

Cuando mi chofer nos aviso que habíamos llegado, nos separamos y intentamos tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones, que estaban demasiado agitadas, la ayude a bajar de la limosina, y en cuanto entramos a la casa, la jale del brazo y la volví a besar , ella dejo escapar un gemido en mis labios, ella también me deseaba , la cargue y la lleve a la habitación , para hacerla mía toda la noche.

**Bueno pues espero les guste este cap, Aquí les dejo las traducciones de las frases que puse en Francés , me apoye en google si algo esta mal y alguien sabe ,agradecería en el alma me dijeran** .

**un vino (2) Que desean ordenar (3) tabla de queso y pollo en salsa de miel ( 4) enseguida 5 Edward que sorpresa 6 lamento no poder decir lo mismo (7) tanya no hagas dejar de ser un cabello contigo.**

**Bueno pues recuerden dejar sus comentarios , que de verdad me hacen el dia **

**BESITOS **


	5. HAZME TUYA

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza**

**Hola espero les guste este cap, y mil gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mis locuras, MIL GRACIAS **

**Saludos **

BELLA POV

El me llevo en brazos hasta su habitación, me recostó con cuidado en la hermosa cama, sin romper el beso, el estaba sobre mi pero sin poner todo su peso, con la mano que tenia libre acariciaba mi piernas ,nos separamos por un poco de aire , digo con estos besos yo n necesitaba un poco de aire , necesitaba unos pulmones nuevos por que los míos colapsaron.

Lentamente bajo uno de los tirantes del vestido y comenzó a besar mi cuello , bajando por a mi hombre y después a mi clavícula, sentía que algo me quemaba la sangre, no quería que el parara, moría por sentir mas de sus besos y sus caricias, quería ser de el.

Con manos muy torpes y temblorosas comencé a desabotonar su camisa, y a poner pequeños besos en su cuello, el gimió en oído, y eso hizo que me sentía húmeda de mi centro, por dios que me pasa? Me pregunte internamente, que la verdad no me importaba mucho lo que me pasara, si Edward quería volverme loca pues que prepararan el manicomio.

Bajo el otro tirante se mi vestido y lo bajo hasta debajo de mis senos, que por cierto no traía brassiere, su mirada se obscureció, pero no me dio pena, quería que el se diera cuenta que seria el primero así que lo mire a lo ojos.

Estas segura?- pregunto con voz ronca

Si- fue lo único que dijo por que atrapo mis labios con un beso

Mis manos estas en su cabello, la camisa de el ya estaba totalmente desabrochada, cuando comenzó a bajar nuevamente besando mi cuello, mis hombro, mi pecho, llago a mis cuando llego a mis senos y paso su lengua por mi pezón hizo que soltara un gemido alto, jamás en mi vida había sentido algo así todo mi cuerpo me pedía mas , quería que besara todo de mi, que me lamiera, comenzó a succionar mi pezón, mientras metía una manos por debajo de mi vestido, que ya lo tenia yo en los muslos, cuando se oyó un grito

EDDY????? DONDE ESTAS CARIÑO- se oyó la voz de una mujer

El se separo de mis senos, pero no se levanto de encima de mi.

Creo que te buscan Eddy- dije con odio en la voz

Gruño, sin decirme nada se paro y salió de la habitación, yo me quede hecha una furia, como demonios se le ocurría hacerme esto a mi, por que me lo hacia , de seguro solo quería divertirse conmigo , al pensar eso una lagrimas comenzaron a salir, me tire en la cama a llorar, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Adelante - dije sentándome de nuevo y secando mis lagrimas derramadas

Que haces aquí?- pregunto Rosalie molesta

Como que que? Pues el tarado de Edward se salió a recibir a la voz de corneta que empezó a gritar EDDY – dije haciendo una pobre imitación de la voz

Por eso que haces aquí?- pregunto de nuevo

No te entiendo- dije honestamente

Sin decir nada mas comenzó a buscar algo en los cajones de la ropa y el closet , después saco una camisa negra de Edward .

Póntela y sal por el- dijo Rosalie

Que? Estas loca? Como voy a salir con la camisa puesta? – dije sorprendida de lo que quería que hiciera

Mira la loca que esta abajo es tanya , de hecho creo que la conociste en el restaurante esta noche no? Y lo que ella quiere es arruinarte la noche, pero Edward es un caballero y no la va a correr asi que sal y hazlo tu y toma lo que es tuyo esta noche- dijo parándome para quitarme el vestido

La verdad es que no supe en que momento , ya tenia yo la camisa de Edward puesta, y solo traía mi tanga azul, Rosalie me acomodo un poco el cabello , me dejo algunos botones dela camisa abiertos y me saco fuera de la habitación , ella me acompaño parte del pasillo.

Anda esta aquí en el recibidor, solo dile, Edward tardas mucho? , con las voz mas tierna que puedas ok – me dijo Rosalie

Yo solo pude mover la cabeza y me aventó a la vista de Edward y tanya , claro que yo estaba parada en las escaleras y ellos en el recibidor, cuando oyeron que estaba ahí parada, los dos voltearon a verme, yo ni me fije en la reacción de la zanahoria esa , pero en la de Edward si.

EDWARD POV

Que haces aquí?- pregunte molesto por la visita de tanya

Que haces?- pregunto como tonta

Estoy ocupado- respondí mas molesto

Con tu insípida amiga? – dijo con asco en la voz

Ella no insípida y ya te dije que estoy ocupado yo te llamo luego – dije tomándola del brazo

Ella me iba a replicar cuando oímos voces , volteamos a ver a la escalera y ahí estaba la imagen mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, bella traía puesta una camisa negra mía que se le veía mil veces mejor que a mi, que hacían el mas hermoso contraste que había visto , con su piel blanca, sus hermosas piernas largas, wow se veía perfecta no podía pensar coherentemente y claro que de inmediato mi cuerpo reacciono, quería correr a donde estaba y hacerla mía en la escalera no me importaba nada.

Edward tardas mucho?- pregunto bella tiernamente

Eso me dejo sin aire , no respondí nada y Subí corriendo por las escaleras, cuando estuve frente a ella

Tome una camisa tuya espero no te molestes- dijo humedeciendo sus labios, a pesar de su sonrojo

Por mi puedes tomar toda mi ropa, te queda mucho mejor que a mi – respondí de inmediato

Gracias- respondió dándome un beso en la mejilla, la verdad es que no se que tanto decía tanya en , español ingles francés creo que hasta japonés estaba hablando pero yo solo tenia ojos para bella.

Aunque creo que te veras mejor sin mi camisa- dije cargándola para irnos nuevamente a la habitación

No lose por que no lo averiguamos- dijo atrapando mis labios

Entramos nuevamente a la habitación, la tire en la cama, pero ahora si me asegure de cerrar muy bien la puerta, no me importaba si me decían que se quemaba la casa, de esta habitación no saldría hasta que bella fuera mía y yo de ella.

Nunca en mi vida me había quitado la ropa tan rápidamente como ahora, ella estaba en la cama, la forma en que tenia la camisa parte de su busto y su pezón de asomaban , era una imagen demasiado erótica, así que me lance sobre ella.

Me quieres volver loco?- pregunte devorando su cuerpo con mi manos

Si- contestos arqueando la espalda

Pues lo lograste – le conteste lamiendo sus labios.

La camisa me estovaba para apreciar todo su hermoso cuerpo, así que ni siquiera abrí los botones ,jale la camisa para que se rompieran, la levante y se la quite, solo se quedo con una diminuta tanga azul, comencé a saborear toda su piel , quería que su primera vez fuera inolvidable, pero por momentos, la pasión me ganaba, pero ella parecía disfrutarlo, gemía y jadeaba, bese su pecho, sus senos, lamí sus pezones, su vientre plano, hasta que llegue a su zona virgen.

Quite su tanga con mis dientes y ella me ayudo levantando sus caderas, ahora si ella estaba completamente desnuda , y era mia, después de quitarse su tanga , comencé a besarla de nuevo pero ahora empezando por sus piernas, subiendo hasta sus muslos y llegando nuevamente al centro de placer de ella y del mío, comencé depositando besos en sus pliegues .

Edward- dijo en un gemido

Shhh solo disfruta- le dije

Lamiendo la línea de su entrada, ella soltó un jadeo con mi nombre, asi que metí mi lengua y busque su clítoris , era delicioso su sabor, sabia que gozaba por sus gemidos , sentía sus piernas temblar, y vi como una de sus manos se poso en sus senos, y la otra enterrada entre mis cabellos , esa era su forma de pedirme mas , ya que con la palabras no podía , decía cosas incoherentes.

Lamí y lamí , hasta que sentí que todo su cuerpo explotaba, y un delicioso juego salió de ella, lo bebí todo, y con mi legua limpie todo su centro, me jalo hacia ella y nos volvimos a fundir en un beso cargado de pasión y necesidad.

Hazme tuya- dijo con voz ronca y su respiración agitada

No conteste nada y me posiciones en medio de ella , la comencé a besar mas tiernamente, y poco a poco fui metiendo mi miembro en ella, sentí que algo detenía mi avance, la mire por ultima vez , ella tenia los ojos fijos en mi.

Segura?- pregunte rogando a dios que me dijera que si

Solo tuya quiero ser- respondió cerrando sus ojos y aferrando sus manos a mi espalda.

Di un empujón mas fuerte y algo se rompió, ella soltó un gemido de dolor, y me detuve para que el malestar pasara, en ese momento me puse nervioso , quería que ella estuviera tranquila, yo jamás había estado con una virgen y me ponía ansioso lastimarla, después de unos minutos ella movió su cadera, indicándome que siguiera, asi lo hice, a pesar de que había pasado la barrera de su virginidad, aun me costaba trabajo mi avance dentro de ella.

Pero cada vez sus gemidos eran mas altos y cargados de placer, seguí mis embestidas y era demasiado el placer que me estaba haciendo sentir esta mujer

Oh dios… - dije era demasiado estrecha , sabia que no resistiría mas

Mas Edward mas- pidió ella

Así que me moví mas y mas rápido, ella ya no gemía ,mas bien gritaba mi nombre y eso me enloquecía , y claro que yo gemía y gritaba el de ella, no resistía mas , cuando sentí sus paredes cerrarse en mi miembro y explotó de nuevo eso hizo que yo explotara con ella.

Me baje de encima de ella, de inmediato puso su cabeza en mi pecho, y yo la abrace , me sentía vacio sin ella, jamás me había pasado nada igual con ninguna mujer, aunque sabia de sobra que bella no era igual a las demás, ella era única y con cada día que pasaba , con cada minuto que estaba a su lado, la quería para mi , pero no por dos semanas, si no por siempre.

Nos acomodamos debajo de las sabanas, y la jale para seguirla abrazando no toleraba la sensación que sentía cuando no la tenia en mi brazos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se oía el golpeteo de nuestros corazones, yo deposite un beso en su cabeza , ella se pego mas a mi si es que eso era posible, y nos quedamos profundamente dirimidos.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y ella estaba a mi lado, me encanto despertar así con ella, por lo regular con las mujeres que dormía no las abrazaba después del sexo y cuando nos quedábamos , a la mañana siguiente yo me despertaba y las dejaba solas, pero con bella no , con ella era diferente no quería separarme de ella, todo lo contrario , quería pasar todo el dia en la cama a su lado , admirándola, haciéndole el amor , haciéndola mía.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve como vil estúpido solo observándola, eso me daba una especie de paz que hace mucho años no sentía, ella comenzó a moverse, y ebrio sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

Buenos días- dijo besando mi pecho

Hola – dije abrazándola mas fuerte

Como te siente?- le pregunte

Adolorida pero muy feliz- dijo regalándome una sonrisa que me mato

Pasara te lo prometo-

Bueno si es como cuando haces ejercicio , creo que deberíamos volverlos a hacer para que se me quite lo adolorida- dijo con picardía

Me parece perfecto y creo que tienes razón entre mas lo hagamos , mas rápido se te quitara lo adolorida- dije poniéndome de nuevo encima de ella.

Comenzamos a besarnos cuando mi estúpido celular sonó, gruñí pero al ver quien era, conteste de inmediato

Hola papa que pasa?- pregunte bajándome de bella

Tanya esta aquí, sabes?- dijo mi padre fastidiado

Por que?- pregunte divertido

Edward Rosalie saco anoche a tanya de tu casa – dijo mi padre con un toque de burla en la voz

Si papa yo se lo pedí- mentí pero le pondría un altar a Rosalie

Tanya esta preocupada por que dice que andas con otra- dijo mi padre aun mas aburrido

Papa mándala al diablo y dile que no me fastidie que yo no fui a ver a su padre cuando me entere que se metió con demetri y que aparte tubo el descaro de engañarme con el en mi departamento en chicago – dije molesto

No te preocupes hijo tanya , demetri aro y su padre ya te escucharon estas en el altavoz – dijo mi padre ,podría jurar que mi padre se estaba muriendo de la risa

Buenos días a todos- fue todo lo que pude decir , la verdad yo también me estaba divirtiendo

Hola Edward soy Eleazar , gracias por no hacer publico los amoríos de mi hija- dijo el padre de tanya

De verdad lo lamento Eleazar no sabia que estabas ahí , nunca fue mi intención faltarte al respeto. Conteste

No hijo , no te preocupes la que me lo falto fue ella tranquilo- dijo Eleazar

Quieres que nos bañemos juntos?- pegunto bella que se había levantado de mi lado para ir al baño, pero se que todos oyeron su pregunta pero por alguna razón no me importo y se indique con la cabeza que si

Con quien estas Edward- pregunto mi padre con curiosidad en la voz

Papa con todo respeto, pero no pienso seguir hablando de mi vida privada con nadie, y menos en conferencia , si quieres nos vemos después y hablamos-

Tranquilo hijo, tu sabes lo que haces , no hablamos después- dijo y me colgó

Yo me levante de la cama, quería estar nuevamente con bella, cuando entre al baño ella ya estaba dentro del jacuzzi , se veía como una diosa , de inmediato me metí a hacerle compañía

Todo bien?- pregunto girándose y poniéndose a horcadas sobre m

Si princesa todo bien – conteste besando sus labios

Edward en dos semanas me vas a regresar a mi casa?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos

Un dolor me recorrió el cuerpo y no supe por que, pero lo oculte .

Ya te quieres ir?- pregunte con pánico a su respuesta

Ese es problema- dijo sin mirarme a lo ojos ahora

Cual?- pregunte ya que no entendía nada

Que no quiero que saques de tu vida , no quiero separarme de ti , siempre me burle de la gente que decía que el amor a primera vista existe , pero contigo me paso eso y no quiero separarme de ti- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Esta no es vida para ti pequeña- dije secando sus lagrimas

Mi vida va a ser vida donde estés tu- dijo pasando sus manos por mi cuello

Dejemos que pasan estos días ok, y después hablamos de esto- dije , sin darle oportunidad de decir nada y volví a besar, y ha hacerla mía.

Cuando salimos de bañarnos , emmet me llamo , por que necesitaba hablar conmigo de algunos negocios , asi que me despedí de bella y le prometí que comeríamos juntos, y salí de la casa.

En camino a vera emmet no podía dejar de pensar en lo que bella me había dicho, nunca en mi vida me había topado con una mujer como ella, era sensible , no estaba conmigo por interés, sus ojos me lo decían y su alma era pura, pero ella tenia derecho a una vida sin tantos peligros como la mia , pero cuando me la imagine en brazos de otro tipo sentí que quería matar a alguien , no , no quería que nadie la tocara mas que yo , ella era mia , era mi Isabella , mi bella.

**Que al eh¡ jaja ya tuvieron su noche loca, que les pareció.**

**Creen que Edward se quede con bella?**

**Que hará tanya ahora?**

**Bueno pues espero me dejen sus comentarios que son muy pero muy importantes para mi.**

**Besos **


	6. COMPLICES

**Hola a todas y todos, pues aquí les dejo un nuevo cap, espero les guste mil gracias a:**

**Adela- si vas a ver que te va a encantar lo que les tengo listo**

**Little hope- gracias **

**Salesia- de verdad no sabes como me reí con tus comentarios mil gracias **

**Ale89- gracias**

**Naza- me encanta que te guste mil gracias **

**The sweetest cullen: de verdad no sabes lo que significan tus palabras mil gracias **

**Moms black: yo cre que nadie con un hombre como Edward es una santa jaja**

**Edward´s Little girl- mil gracias por leer mis locuras**

**Gacias a todas por leer mis locuras y quiero avisarles que hoy subi capítulos de **

_**Vidas desenfrenadas **_

_**Un trono en juego **_

_**Se tienen que casar **_

**Espero se pasen para que me digan que opinan **

**EDWARD POV**

Cuando llegue a la "oficina" donde me esperaba emmet, el me esperaba algo nervioso

Que pasa emmet?

Tu hermana viene para los Ángeles y se va a quedar en TU CASA- grito al ultimo

QUE??- ella era mas peligrosa que toda la organización junta

Que me acaba de hablar tu mama, por que al parecer tu estabas muy ocupado, y no quiero saber por que y ni en que ok, bueno pues me dijo que te avisara que alice viene a los Ángeles por unos días y que quiere que se quede en tu casa, ya que ella no esta aquí- me explico

Que tan mal crees que se ponga si se entera de que manera traje a bella conmigo? Pregunte

Bueno considerando que tu hermana tiene el poder de hacernos temblar, creo que voy a pedir mis vacaciones el tiempo que tu hermana este aquí- dijo seriamente

Por dios emmet mi hermana en una chica de 1:60 que pesa 55 kilos, podemos con ella- dije mas para mi que para el

No lo se, pero por que mejor no te ayuda Rosalie en eso, y trata de que bella no le comente nada a alice- me estaba diciendo eso cuando sonó mi celular

EDWARD ANTONY CULLEN TIENES 5 MINUTOS PARA TRAER TU ESTUPIDO Y PATETICO TRASERO A TU CASA , POR QUE SI NO TE GOLPEARE HASTA MATARTE- era mi hermana, después de gritarme colgó

Ok piensa en un plan b, alice esta mi casa y amenazo con matarme a golpes- dije bufando

Mira vamos a ver que le dijo bella a alice, y roguemos por que alice no le diga nada a tu madre, que se que se pondrá histérica si sabe que raptaste a una chica de 17 años, que ahora es tu amante- dijo emmet

Ella no es mi amante- conteste ofendido

Ah no y que es?

No lo se pero ella es diferente- fue lo único que dije y Salí de nuevo a mi coche para ir a enfrentarme a la fiera de mi hermana

**BELLA POV**

Me sentí bastante sola cuando Edward se fue, no sabia que demonios iba a hacer mientras el no estuviera, aparte el me dijo que Rosalie llegaría como a las 12:00 y faltaba mas de una hora, y me daba miedo andar por la casa, que tal si me perdía como la ultima vez, así que me senté en un sillón que había en la puerta ´principal ahí esperaría a Rosalie.

Cuando de pronto ,entro una chica como de mi estatura, de cabello negro , rebelde como el de mi Edward, solo que en color negro, ella me miro, con curiosidad .

Tu quien eres?- pregunto

Bella y tu?

Alice, que haces aquí?

Pues aquí viviré por dos semana- dije recordando que Edward no me había dicho que si me quedara con el

Por que?- pregunto mas curiosa

Por que estoy de visita- ni modo de decirle Edward me secuestro, bueno y esta quien para preguntarme tanto me dije mentalmente

Y tu que haces aquí?- pregunte, si me decía que era una de las amiguitas de Edward, a está la dejaba calva

Alice cullen , la hermana de Edward- dijo sonriendo

Ah- otra vez bella? Vas a empezar como tarada me dije mentalmente

Dime que mi hermano no te tiene secuestrada?-pregunto con una sonrisa tierna

Pues algo asi- conteste

Como que algo asi

Si bueno no estoy secuestrada por que me deja salir y sale conmigo ,pero si por que cuando me trajo yo no sabia nada de el

QUE???????- grito

Pero estoy bien, el me trata muy bien, y rose también , todos son muy amables conmigo.

Ella no me dijo nada , saco su celular y solo oi

EDWARD ANTONY CULLEN TIENES 5 MINUTOS PARA TRAER TU ESTUPIDO Y PATETICO TRASERO A TU CASA , POR QUE SI NO TE GOLPEARE HASTA MATARTE- dijo casi matando a mi Edward por teléfono

Oye tranquila- le dije

No , hoy mismo hare que mi hermano te lleve de regreso a tu casa , tu no te preocupes.-

NO – grite tan fuerte que hasta yo me asuste

Por que no?-

Por que yo no me quiero ir del lado de Edward- dije con lagrimas en mis ojos.

A ver bella creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo llevándome a la sala, pidió a una de las señoritas de servicio nos llevaran algo para tomar, se acomodo en el sillón y me indico que me sentara junto a ella.

De que quieres que hablemos?- pregunte tímidamente, bueno y es que ella podía intimidar a quien fuera

Por que no quieres irte?

Por que Edward es bueno conmigo, por que es un hombre maravilloso, tierno, atento, divertido y por que lo quiero- dije suspirando al final, sabiendo que el no me quería

Mira lo que tu tienes se llama síndrome de Estocolmo- dijo lentamente como si yo fuera retrasada

No alice , yo estoy enamorada del , fue como amor a primera vista , me entiendes?

No- contesto de inmediato

Nunca has visto a un hombre y has sentido que tu corazón se sale, que en sus ojos te pierdes, que cuando te toca una corriente eléctrica recorre tu cuerpo – iba a seguir pero me interrumpió

Ya ok , ya entendí, realmente estas enamorada de el – dijo sorprendida

Si , pero el de mi no creo- dije con tristeza

Por que?- pregunto

No lo se dice que , la vida que el lleva para mi no es buena o algo así- le conté, no sabia como es que la acababa de conocer y le tenia tanta confianza

Entiendo, pero no te preocupes , que ya llegue yo, y tus ojo me dicen que eres una buena chica- dijo dándome un abrazo.

Gracias- dije roja como un tomate

No tienes nada que agradecer , tu me caes bien , se que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas- dijo regalándome una sonrisa

En ese momento entro Edward con emmet y Rosalie a la sala.

Hola hermanito- le grito alice corriendo a abrazarlo

Hola pequeña- contesto Edward que por alguna extraña razón , se veía confundido

Hola oso,- dijo alice abrazando a emmet-

Rose¡¡¡- chillo emocionada y corrió con Rosalie

Alice eres bipolar?- pregunto Edward a lo que alice de saco la lengua

O estas tomando algún medicamento?- le pregunto emmet

No, por esta vez te salvaste Edward, bella ya me conto que es tu amiga – dijo volteando a verme y guiñándome el ojo

Si, eso es mi amiga- respondió Edward

Bueno y a que debemos tu inesperada visita'- pregunto Edward

A nada en especial , solo me dieron ganas de venir a ver a mi familia- dijo dando brinquitos

Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí alice. Dijo Rosalie

A mi también, de hecho tengo pensado que mañana salgamos de compras las tres juntas- dijo alice

Cuales tres? Pregunto Edward

Como que cuales , rose , bella y yo- dijo

Me parece bien asi bella no se aburre, el tiempo que no estoy- dijo mirándome tiernamente

Compras??- no la verdad es que ya tengo mucho- dije intentando zafarme

Nunca es mucho, asi que iremos y punto, ahora si me disculpan quiero ir a mi habitación a desempacar – dijo saliendo de la sala

Que le dijiste para que se calmara- pregunto Edward

Por que?

Para poder usar esa técnica la próxima vez que se enoje- me dijo emmet

Nada solo le dije que no estaba secuestrada y que todos me tratan muy bien- omití los detalles , de estoy enamorada de Edward claro esta

Pero estas secuestrada- dijo Edward acercándose a mi

No, no lo estoy. Conteste parándome de sillón

Por favor no hagan sus arrumacos aquí- grito emmet

Después de ese dia , alice hacia que fuera con ella, casi todos los días de compras, la verdad es que no entendía de donde sacaba ,tanta pila, pero era como la hermana, que nunca tuve, rose y alice se habian convertido en mis confidente.

Cuatro días después de la llegada de alice, llego un chico que se llama jasper , me explicaron que el era el guardia personal de Carlisle el padre de Edward , pero lo habían mandado para cuidara a alice.

Desde el primer momento que se vieron, saltaron chispas de esos dos, pero jasper era demasiado reservado.

Un dia que no había nadie en la casa mas que nosotras tres, bueno y los guardias de Edward pero eso no contaban, por fin nos desahogamos las tres.

te gusta jasper verdad?- le pregunte a alice

Se nota mucho?- pregunto la pequeña duende

Si alice y no creo que a Edward le agrade la idea- dijo rose

Pues lo que Edward diga me vale un comino- dijo alice

Yo te apoyo alice- le dije con una sonrisa

Yo también , conozco a mi hermano y se que tu le gustas mucho- dijo rose

De verdad?- pregunto emocionada alice

No es mi hermano y también lo se alice, se le nota- dije apoyando a rose

Pero el no me dice nada- dijo alice triste

Pues díselo tu- le aconsejo rose

Como?, si siempre que el y yo estamos solos en alguna habitación, llega Edward o emmet – conto alice

Mira nosotras te ayudaremos – dijo rose

Y como?- pregunto alice

mañana se que Edward estará en casa, en la noche llagara como a las 7:00- dije recordando lo que me había dicho hoy en la mañana

y eso que?- pregunto alice

como que, que? Dijo rose como si fuera obvio lo que yo quería decir

que yo me encargo de Edward y rose de emmet , para que tu puedas hablar con jasper- dije claramente

o hacer lo que quieran – agrego rose divertida

si,si,si – dijo dando brinquitos alice

mira bella organizaremos una cena romántica en la habitación de Edward para que no tenga que salir para nada de ahí y yo me encargo de que emmet este muy ocupado- dijo rose

ya sabia yo- grite emocionada

que sabias? – pregunto rose

que tu emmet tenían algo- dije mas emocionada a lo alice me acompaño haciéndole burla

no se que hablan- dijo rose haciéndose la que no entendía

si lo sabes- chillo alice

bueno pues si pero emmet siempre esta pegado con Edward y ni me mira- dijo fastidiada

por eso mañana mataremos tres pájaros de un tiro- dijo alice

bueno pues mañana mismo iremos a comprar todo lo necesario para la noche romántica- dijo rose

esa noche Edward no llego temprano a la casa por lo tanto no me hizo el amor, esa noche me sentí, sola, tenia la intención de esperarlo despierta pero el sueño me venció, la verdad es que no sentí a que hora llego.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor , y me sentí plena de nuevo, cada vez faltaba menos para Edward me llevara de regreso a forks asi que tenia que hacer algo , y rápido para que el no me separara de su lado.

Me levante con cuidado y Sali de la habitación , para ir a buscar a alice, cuando sin intención escuche una platica entre emmet y jasper.

Anoche todo estuvo a punto de salirse de control- decía emmet

Maldito james- hablo jasper

Edward esta enamorado de bella, pero piensa que si hace que ella se quede a su lado, será infeliz – platicaba emmet

Si pero después de lo de anoche, lo mas seguro para bella es quedarse con Edward, james , se obsesiono con bella por la forma en que Edward la defendió- dijo jasper

El me amaba , oi bien, emmet dijo que Edward me amaba me decía mentalmente , casi gritando de felicidad

Si yo opino lo mismo, espero que no nos volvamos a topar a james, Edward le dio una buena paliza anoche- dijo emmet con un poco de burla en la voz

Si jamás había visto a Edward ,agarrarse a golpes- dijo jasper divertido

Bueno pues lo que una mujer puede hacer no- dijo emmet , pero las voces se alejaron y ya no pude oir nada mas.

Lo que importaba era que Edward me amaba, pero ahora había otra duda en mi cabeza , por que se había peleado Edward , recordaba al tal james, el dia del restaurante, la primera noche que Edward me hizo suya.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamiento, como de costumbre, cuando oi a Edward gritar mi nombre, Salí disparada a la habitación

Que pasa?-pregunte asustada por su grito

El de inmediato de paro de la cama y corrió a abrazarme

No quiero volver despertar y que no estés a mi lado-dijo abrazándome asustado

Aquí estoy ,que tienes Edward?- pregunte alarmada

Nada pequeña , nada – no dijo mas y me beso

No pudimos hacer el amor, por que la pequeña alice toco la puerta de la habitación, por primera vez , sabia que tenia que esperar para que esta noche fuera perfecta.

Asi que levante rápido y me arregle para poderme ir con alice y Rosalie.

Casi todo el dia me la pase de compras con alice y rose y organizando lo de esta noche, alice y rose se compraron conjuntos demasiado sexys, eso me hacia pensar que no nada mas hablarían esta noche con sus respectivos tormentos, la verdad es yo no me compre ninguno, por que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de estar lo que había comprado, ya que Edward por lo regular no me daba oportunidad ni de llegar al baño para ponérmelos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, yo hice la cena mientras alice y Rosalie , organizaban las habitaciones para nuestra noche romántica,

Había decido hacer comida italiana, y la verdad era lo único que sabia hacer, pero según yo me quedaba muy buena.

Eran como las 6:30 yo me fui a arreglar para cuando llegara Edward, el era muy puntual cuando me decía a que hora llegaría a casa, y asi fue a las 7:00 en punto llego.

Yo ya estaba esperándolo en el recibidor, no le di oportunidad de decir nada y lo lleve a nuestra habitación.

**ROSALIE POV**

Cuando vi pasar a bella a su habitación seguida por Edward, supe que era mi señal para , ir por emmet, yo había previsto una de las habitaciones de la planta de abajo para que no sospecharan nada, lo tenia todo perfectamente bien planeado, emmet no se me escaparía esta noche, asi que Sali de mi escondite y me dirigí a jasper y emmet.

Hola chicos- dije saludándolos de lo mas casual

Hola- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Emmet me gustaría hablar contigo- dije como restándole importancia

Si dime?- dijo sin mirarme, eso me irrito mucho

De la entrega que haremos en unos días- dije un poco molesta

Ah, de eso , si claro vamos al despacho si quieres- dijo

Ok- acepte por que la habitación que había dispuesto estaba justamente junto al despacho

Nos vemos al rato- le dije jasper, intentando ser sutil de que no se nos pegara

Caminamos en silencio al despacho, pero cuando iba abrir la puerta.

No mejor en la habitación de al lado, ahí tengo todo los documentos y lo planes- dije yéndome hacia la otra puerta, el me siguió

Cuando entramos vi su cara de sorpresa, había una mesa arreglada para dos personas y una botella de champang

Y esto?- pregunto nervioso

Nada- dije haciéndolo pasar y poniendo el seguro a la puerta

Por que no cenamos en lo que hablamos de la entrega- dije sentándome en la pequeña mesa

Ok- fue lo único que dijo

Yo serví la cena, platicamos poco, el se veía nervioso, y el champang se lo tomaba como agua, después de cenar

Dejarme ponerme mas cómoda, para mostrarte los planos si?- pregunte inocentemente

Claro- dijo pasando pesadamente saliva

Yo me metí al baño que había en esa habitación, y me puse el conjunto rojo , en la parte de arriba era tipo corset y lo de abajo era una diminuta tanga. Me solté el cabello y Salí a mi encuentro con el.

Lista- dije, el estaba viendo unos documentos, asi que cuando levanto su cara para verme

Rose- fue lo único que dijo

Me veo bien?- pregunte acercándome mas a el

Te ves fabulosa- dijo parándose de la silla

Gracias- dije casi pegada a el

Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto el pegándose definitivamente a mi

A ti- conteste tomando su cara entre mis manos para besarlo

Pues aquí me tienes- dijo el rompiendo el diminuto espacio entre nuestras bocas.

Fue el beso con mas pasión que me habían dado en mi vida, me encantaba, no resistía mas, quería ver su musculoso cuerpo, pero sobre todo lo quería sentir, sobre mi asi que lo gire y lo avente sobre la cama.

Valla eres salvaje- me dijo

No sabes cuanto- conteste poniéndome sobre el.

En tres segundos , ya lo había desnudado, y el me había arrancado mi conjunto, pero no importaba , si quería dejarme sin ropa ,yo feliz.

Beso y lamio cada parte de mi cuerpo, mordía mis pezones, con fuerza pero sin hacerme daño, eso me encantaba, me gustaba que fuera tan salvaje, sabia que el ya no aguantaba las ganas de hacerme suya, asi que me estire un poco y saque la caja de condones que había comprado, abrí el paquete y saque uno y yo misma se lo puse.

Valla te gusta tener el control- me dijo viendo como le ponía el condón

Y siempre lo tengo- respondí, posicionándome para meter su miembro en mi

Wow- fue lo único que pude decir, era mucho mas grade de lo que había imaginado

Hermosa- dijo el tomándome de las caderas

Comencé a moverme ,a cabalgar en el , era maravillo quería hacerlo mío de mil maneras diferente, quería satisfacerlo y que el me satisficiera a mi.

**ALICE POV**

En cuanto vi que rose se había llevado a emmet, supe que era mi momento, asi que Sali de donde estaba escondida espiando y desde las escaleras llame a jasper.

Jasper puedes venir por favor- pedi tiernamente

Si alice dime- contesto serio como siempre

Lo que pasa es que no puedo bajar unas cajas de mi armario me ayudas-

Si claro- dijo subiendo corriendo las escaleras

Lo lleve a mi habitación, cuando entro , vio que todo lo tenia planeado , yo no había querido cena, pero si tenia preparada una botella de vino tinto que se que le encantaba a jasper, y la chimenea de mi habitación encendida.

No le di tiempo de huir por que cerré la puerta con llave y la guarde en medio de mis senos, el vio lo que hice

Alice dame la llave- dijo serio

No- conteste sentándome en mi cama

Como que no, no seas niña y dame la llave- dijo en tono de orden

Pues ahora menos- dije – si la quieres sácala tu – dije semiacostada en la cama

No me retes alice porque si lo hago- dijo acercándose a mi, pues eso es lo que pido dije mentalmente

No lo creo asi que aquí te quedaras encerrado – dije burlándome

Cuando menos sentí jasper ya estaba encima de mi , eso me dejo sin aire, me miro fijamente a los ojos, yo no resistí mas y atrape sus labios con los mio.

El se separo un poco

Alice esto.. – no se que iba a decir pero no lo deje

Alice , nada me has hecho esperar demasiado tiempo ok, desde ahora tu y yo estamos juntos- dije atrapando nuevamente su labios.

**BELLA POV**

Edward y yo cenamos tranquilamente en la habitación, entre bromas y besos cortos y dulces.

El se levanto y llevo a la cama, pero no con la pasión que siempre lo hacia , ahora con ternura , con delicadeza, como si yo me fuera a romper.

Gracias por esto- dijo Edward en mi oído

Te amo Edward- conteste

El no dijo mas y me beso, quito mi rompa lentamente y yo la de el, hoy no había prisas, hoy detendríamos el tiempo para armarnos, para fundirnos en uno solo. Para convertir mi alma en la de el y la de el en mia.

Acariciamos y besamos nuestros cuerpo desnudos, marcamos caminos con nuestras lenguas, quería saborearlo y hoy me arriesgaría a hacer cosas que nunca había hecho.

Asi que lo gire y me puse sobre el comencé a besar su hermoso cuello, bajando por a sus adorables hombros , siguiendo a sus pectorales de miedo y pasando a su abdomen que me quitaba el aliento y llegando a su miembro que me enloquecía.

El gemía mas fuerte entre mas me acercaba a su mimbro, asi que jale aire y baje mas hasta que metí su miembro en mi boca, la verdad es que no sabia como hacerlo , asi que me imagine que era una paleta y empecé a chuparlo y lamerlo, me imagine que lo hacia bien , por que Edward gritaba mi nombre y me tomo de cabello, asi estuve lamiendo y chupando.

Bella para- pidió el

Pero lo ignore, quería disfrutarlo como el me había disfrutado a mi, quería que el gozara como me había hecho gozar a mi, asi que seguí. Sabia que en cualquier momento terminaría, y quería probarlo, quería que dejara toda su semilla en mi boca.

BELLAAA- grito cuando sentí que terminaba en mi boca

Lo comí todo y limpie su pene por completo ,después el me jalo para quedar a su altura , yo me acomode a horcadas cobre el.

Eres maravilloso- dijo agitado

Quiero ser tuya siempre – conteste pegando sus labios a los míos.

**EDWARD POV**

Me había hecho el mejor oral que me habían hecho en mi vida, esta mujer me estaba volviendo loco, y sabia que ya no seria tan fácil separarme de ella. Cuando termine en su boca ella limpio todo, con su hermosa lengua, y la jale para que quedara a mi altura, ella de inmediato se puso a horcadas sobre mi , quería seguir llevando el control de la noche, y si quería que también llevara el control de mi vida

Eres maravillo- le dije cuando se acomodo sobre mi

Quiero ser tuya siempre – contesto, lo único que pude hacer fue pegar mis labios ocn los de ella

Hacer el amor con bella se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción para mi, pero lo que mas me angustiaba era que me estaba enamorando de ella

Tenia la mas hermosa vista de su cuerpo, ella sobre mi completamente desnuda, una sabana negra le cubría sus caderas.

No me saques de tu vida – dijo mientras introducía mi miembro en ella

No lo hagas – conteste

Que no haga que?- pregunto hundiéndose mas

No me pidas quedarte a mi lado- conteste mientras ella comenzaba a mover sus caderas

Por que?- pregunto moviéndolas un poco mas rápido

Por que si me lo vuelves a pedir no te dejare ir nunca- conteste ayudándola con el movimiento

Te amo , por favor no me saques de tu vida- dijo moviendo ahora con fuerza las caderas

Te amo bella, y desde ahora eres mia solo mia – dije

Si soy tuya , por siempre tuya – dijo casi gritando, era demasiado el placer que ambos sentíamos

No aguante mas, asi que me senté, haciendo que ella enrollara sus piernas en mi cintura y la embestí mas fuerte, cada embestida era mejor , oh dios , esta mujer era mia , solo mia.

Sentí sus paredes tensarse y segundos después grito mi nombre, pero no detuve mi ritmo, después de unos minutos explote dentro de ella.

Fue el orgasmo mas delicioso que había tenido en mi vida, recargue mi cabeza en sus pecho.

Te amo bella- dije sin mirarla

Y yo a ti Edward- dijo abrasándome

Íbamos a fundirnos nuevamente en uno cuando

EDWARD ENTRARON A LA CASA- grito emmet y un segundo después solo escuche dos disparos

**QUE LES PARECIO, LES GUSTO? ESTA MUY MALO?**

**BUENO PUES ESPERO ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS , SABEN QUE ME HACEN EL DIA **

**SALUDOS Y BESOS **


	7. BALAS

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE SOLO LA LOCA HISTORIA QUE ES DE MI LOCA CABEZA **

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A SALESIA , MIL GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE CAP**

**EDWARD POV**

EDWARD ENTRARON A LA CASA- grito emmet y un segundo después solo escuche dos disparos

De inmediato me levante de la cama aventado a bella, creo que hasta bruscamente ya que ella cayo de la cama, tome mis pantalones para ponérmelos cuando emmet y Rosalie entraron a mi habitación, emmet no traía pantalones mas que sus boxes y Rosalie son traía la camisa de emmet eso era extraño, seguido de ellos entro alice, al borde de la histeria que venia envuelta en una sabana.

Que demonios pasa?- pregunte terminándome de poner mis pantalones, mientras que rose y alice envolvían a bella en la sabana

Que entraron a la casa- grito emmet parado en la puerta como vigilando

Quien entro y jasper? – pregunte mas enojado

Fue a tratar de ver algo, los disparos vinieron desde jardín – dijo emmet

Demonios soy un mafioso , como alguien puede burlar la seguridad de mi casa- grite exasperado , en eso se oyeron tres disparos mas

JASPER- grito mi hermana al borde de la histeria.

En ese momento entro jasper con camisa ,bóxers y sin zapatos pero si con calcetines,

Que demonios pasa?- pregunte buscando mi arma que guardaba en la mesa que esta junto a mi cama.

Es james con sus hombres, calculo que son como 10 pero viene alguien mas – dijo jasper

Emmet , jasper sus armas?- pregunte , debía asegurarme que las traían después de ver como estaban vestidos , ambos me enseñaron sus armas

Rosalie tu arma?- pregunto emmet gritándole

No me grites y discúlpame que cuando haga el amor no tenga un arma a mi lado- contesto abrazando a alice

Oímos voces y les indique que se metieran todos al baño, por ahí había otra salida que nadie mas que yo conocía, que daba a la concina tal vez por ahí podríamos salir.

Todos nos metimos, les indique como entrar , era una puerta de espejo, que si la abrían parecía un closet , todos nos metimos por ahí.

Alguien trae un celular? Pregunte para poder llamar a refuerzos

A lo que todos contestaron que no

Por dios como demonios no traen un celular- dije

Perdón Edward la próxima que escuche balazos me voy a asegurar que traigo ,celular ,arma, e identificación por si me la piden - contesto emmet en tono sarcástico

Que pasa?- pregunto mi bella que tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Tranquila amor no pasa nada- dije tratando de calmarla

No pasa nada Edward, nos van a dejar como queso gruyere y tu dices que no pasa nada- dijo alice ahora si histérica

Alice cálmate , te juro que no les pasara nada- dijo jasper tomándola de la mano

Llegamos a la puerta de la concina, y emmet y yo nos asomamos, para ver que no hubiera nada, solo estaban dos de mis guardias de seguridad muertos

Emmet y yo les indicamos que salieran, mientras jasper se ponía en la puerta de la cocina para cuidar que nadie viniera, se oían voces por todos lados , pero oi una voz que de inmediato reconocí, era tanya.

Maldita perra nos traiciono- dije

Quien?- pregunto emmet

Tanya, ella sabia las claves para entrar y a los de seguridad nunca di la orden de que no la dejaran pasar- dije

Por cierto ella me llamo hoy para vernos pero le dije que no podía, que teníamos una cena aquí en la casa- dijo alice

Ok eso es lo de menos ahorita, lo importante es salir de aquí – dijo jasper

Mira ahí hay un teléfono - dijo bella ni yo mismo sabia que había un teléfono en la cocina

Jasper llama a mi padre y dile lo que pasa- ordene

Para que quieres que venga para que lo dejen como coladera igual que a tus guardias- dijo alice

Alice cállate- le dije

Bella empezó a llorar mas y me partía el alma verla así pero ahorita no era el mejor momento de ponerme a consolarla.

Jasper llamo a mi padre

Que te dijo?- le pregunte a jasper

Que aguantáramos 15 minutos en lo que el llegaba- dijo el poniéndose enfrente de las chicas

Si claro ,les vamos a decir no me mates hasta dentro de 15 minutos- dijo alice

Alice , cállate ya- le volví a pedir exasperado

Comenzamos a oír mas disparos, y las voces de oían cerca.

Jasper , mételas en la alacena- le dije , la alacena era grande, asi si entraban los hombres de james , no estarían en la línea de fuego

No Edward – dijo mi bella,

Mételas- le grite a jasper

Jasper le dio un empujón a bella y alice que no querían entrar y las metió, sabia que Rosalie podía tenerlas controladas.

Nos pusimos en posiciones de tal manera que si alguien entraba a la cocina nos viera, y así saber cuantos mas podían entrar, entraron dos, de inmediato emmet disparo seguido de jasper, con lo que no contaba es que tanya venia atrás de ellos, ella también traía un arma, soltó un disparo en mi dirección pero alcance a tirarme al suelo, pero la muy perra me dio, aunque solo fue un rozón pero me dio.

De inmediato, emmet le soltó un golpe que la desmayo, no podía matarla aunque me moría de ganas oi que alguien gritaba

CULLEN SAL DE DONDE ESTAS NO SEAS COBARDE- sabia que esa voz era de james

ESTAS MUERTO JAMES- le conteste a gritos

Un hombre mas descubrió que estábamos en la concina y entro disparando , emmet jasper y yo nos tiramos al suelo , pero vi como varias balas dieron en la puerta de la alacena, y oía los gritos de alice y bella.

Hijo de puta- dijo jasper y le disparo , creo que descargo su arma en ese tipo , ahora por el berrinche de jasper tenemos una pistola menos, por que dudo que traigan cartuchos

Empezamos a oir mas disparos, pero también reconocí mas voces, como la de mi padre y aro ,

Edward donde estas?- gritaban

Hijo donde estas?- esa era la voz de mi padre

Íbamos a salir cuando mas disparos se escucharon, emmet y yo nos pusimos en guardia por si alguien intentaba huir por la cocina.

Después de unos 3 o 4 minutos de balazos, gritos he insultos, todo quedo en calma,

Hijo, Edward estas bien?- volvía a oír la voz de mi padre

Jasper emmet y yo salimos de la cocina al comedor , ahí se encontraba mi padre, con aro ,demetri y Stefan , y varios de sus hombres , eran como 25

Que demonios paso? Pregunto mi padre

Tanya , metió a james a mi casa- explique }

Como que tanya? – pregunto aro

Si ella nos traiciono con james- explico emmet

Maldita zorra- dijo demetri

Y james? Pregunte lleno de rabia

Escapo – dijo mi padre

Pero iba muy herido- me dijo Estefan

Y alice?- pregunto mi padre , en la alacena , dije volteando a ver a jasper y a emmet , en ese momento oímos un grito , y todos salimos corriendo a la concina,

Cuando entramos, vimos a bella con una cacerola como su arma de defensa , a alice con el cuchillo eléctrico y Rosalie golpeando a tanya .

Emmet pudo controlar a Rosalie, mientras yo tomaba a bella que estaba temblando de miedo y jasper abrazaba a alice.

Tenemos que salir de aquí ya por si llega la policía – dijo aro

Stefan haz que venga nuestro equipo de limpieza aquí- dijo mi padre

Aro que alguien se encargue de tanya, llévenla a la bodega- ordeno mi padre con odio en su mirada

Sin decir mas salimos de mi casa, la sala, el recibidor las escaleras y la mayoría de las puerta y ventanas estaban destrozados

Nos subimos en tres camionetas, emmet y Rosalie se fueron con aro y demetri , bella y yo con mi padre y alice y jasper con Stefan.

Estas bien?- pregunto bella viendo sangre en mi brazo

Si tranquila- dije abrazándola mas fuerte

A donde vamos?- pregunto

A casa de mi madre- dije

Ella seria la primera mujer que llevaría a conocer a mi madre, por sabia que seria la ultima , la amaba demasiado para dejarla ir, ella se quedaría conmigo.

QUE LES PARECIO , LE GUSTO?

LA VERDAD YO ME REI MUCHO, NO SE SABEN QUE AUNQUE SE LLAMA VACACIONES CON LA MAFIA, NO HE HECHO ESTA HISTORIA VIOLENTA , NO ME GUSTA LA VIOLENCIA JAJAJA

BUENO PUES ESPERO ME DEJEN SUS VALIOSOS COMENTARIOS

SALUDOS


	8. ME CASO

**ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza**

**Mil gracias a todas la personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mis locuras, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, pues aqui les dejo un capitulo un poco largo espero no aburrirlos **

**besos**

**EDWARD POV**

Cuando llegamos a casa de mi madre, ella nos esperaba en el recibidor muy ansiosa, era la primera vez que alguien ajeno a la familia iba a casa de mis padres, como Aro, demetri y Estefan, Rosalie emmet y jasper, ya habían ido alguna veces y conocían a mi madre hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando entramos, mi madre corrió con nosotros

Edward estas bien?- pregunto al ver mi herida

Si madre tranquila – dije dándole un beso en la frente pero sin soltar a bella, que continuaba temblando

Hija no te ha pasado nada- pregunto mi madre a alice

No mama estoy bien- dijo alice abrazándola

Por que vienes envuelta en una sabana?- pregunto mi madre a mi hermana

Es que ya estaba acostada, y no me dio tiempo de vestirme- dijo mi hermana nerviosa

Y tu pequeña?- pregunto mi madre a bella

Ella es bella mama, mi novia- dije

Y como permites que venga en una sabana- dijo mi madre regañándome

No se preocupe señora – dijo bella tímidamente

Nada de señora , llámame esme – dijo mi madre abrazando a mi bella

Y tu Rosalie me puedes explicar por vienes asi?- mi madre seguía con el interrogatorio

La verdad yo también tengo esa duda por que están casi desnudos todos, pues que estaban haciendo? Pregunto mi padre

Es que no es posible, alice, Rosalie y bella, vienen nada mas con un poco de tela- dijo mi madre mirándonos fijamente, de inmediato bella se sonrojo al igual que alice que se oculto atrás de jasper, y Rosalie escondió su cara en el pecho desnudo de emmet.

Saben que mejor no me digan, ya entendí , si todos vienen casi desnudos ,no creo hallan estado tomando el sol verdad, dado que son las 11pm, vengan chicas ,vamos para que se pongan algo de ropa- dijo mi madre jalando a bella del brazo pero ella estaba asustada

Tranquila amor, en un momento subo contigo- dije para calmarla

Cuando las mujeres nos dejaron solos, mi padre nos indico que pasáramos todos al despacho, todos nos servimos un trago, que nos hacia mucha falta

Que hacemos con tanya?- pregunto Stefan

Por mi la mataríamos pero Eleazar es parte de la organización- respondió aro

Pero nos traiciono- dijo demetri

Tenemos que hablar con Eleazar y darle un buen escarmiento a tanya, pero no la muerte- dijo mi padre

Estas de acuerdo con eso Edward?- pregunto aro

Con tanya hagan lo que quieran , el que debe morir es james y yo lo matare con mis propias manos- asegure

Tenemos que ser mas cuidadosos, tienes que cambiarte de casa de inmediato- dijo emmet

Si lo se, pero de verdad que lo único que quiero es descansar y ver como esta bella- dije irritado

La amas?- pregunto mi padre

Por que si mal no recuerdo, tanya estaba molesta por tu nueva amiga y tal vez ese sea el motivo por el cual te traiciono Edward- dijo aro

Una mujer despechada es capaz de cualquier cosa- me aseguro demetri

Si la amo, y ella se quedara conmigo- dije firme

Ella es la hija de Renne swan , estas seguro que ella quiere estar contigo?- pregunto mi padre

Como sabes que ella es la hija de swan?- pregunte

Yo se todo hijo, en unos días la vas a llevar a forks para que su madre nos entregue las pruebas que black nos robo o no? – dijo mi padre

Si padre es cierto, pero bella no se va , se queda conmigo- conteste

Pero eso no pone en riesgo a todos, que tal si – dijo aro pero no lo dije terminar

No aro, ella se queda conmigo, pero no por que yo lo diga, ella me lo ha perdido , me ama y la amo, y si la organización se opone es el problema de ustedes , no la voy a dejar – dije seguro

Tranquilo hijo, nadie se va a oponer, solo que si james , se salva de la herida que llevaba , tenemos que hacer algo para encontrarlo nosotros antes de que el vuelva a atentar en contra tuya o de tu novia- me explico mi padre

Me gustaría que bella se quedara unos días aquí- pedí

Claro que si hijo, sabes que tu madre estará encantada-

Bueno por que tu, jasper y emmet, no van a descasar y a ver como se encuentran sus novias – dijo mi padre

Gracias padre- respondí levantándome del sillón.

Por cierto jasper, si lastimas a mi hija , te matare yo mismo- dijo mi padre viendo a jas

Carlisle yo- intento decir jasper pero mi padre lo interrumpió

No me expliques nada jasper , conozco a mi hija, y temo mas por ti que por ella, pero ella es mi bebe y jamás la he visto con un novio, asi que por lo que veo tu serás el primero no?- pregunto mi padre divertido

Gracia Carlisle- dijo jasper

Los tres salimos del despacho, y nos dirigimos a la planta alta de la casa que era donde estaban nuestras amadas.

Mi madre me indico en que habitación estaba bella, cuando entre , la vi con un pants que le había prestado mi madre , tenia los ojos llorosos

Cuando me vio entrar corrió hacia mi y me abrazo

Perdóname bella- le pedi

Edward te amo- fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse a llorar

De verdad princesa nunca fue mi intención ponerte en esta situación- dije llevándola a la cama para podernos sentar

No amor, no me importa lo que paso, lo que importa es que estas bien y estas conmigo, me moriría si algo te pasara-

Tranquila que no paso nada ok- dije besando su cabeza

Anda vamos a baño para que pueda lavarte el brazo

Ya hasta se me había olvidado

Te duele mucho?

No bebe solo fue un rozón, no paso nada- le asegure

Entramos al baño y ella lavo mi brazo con mucho cuidado, pero sobretodo con mucho amor. Cuando termino, salimos de nuevo a recamara, y i que había ropa de dormir para hombre encima de la cama

Y esto?- pregunte

Tu mama me la doy- dijo tomando la ropa

Bella tenemos que hablar- dije nervioso por lo que le iba a decir

No Edward, no me vallas a salir con la estupidez de que tu mundo no es para mi, por que si me regresas a forks, yo solita me regreso a los angeles y te busco, - dijo molesta

Tranquila amor no era eso lo que te quería decir- dije divertido, mi mujer tiene carácter me dije mentalmente

Ahh , bueno – dijo mas tranquila

Sabes que tu madre tiene pruebas nuestras no?

Si-

Para que nos las de , tengo que llevarte a forks, aparte necesitamos un permiso de ella para casarnos eres menor de edad aun- dije recordado que tenia 17

Y?

Como que y?, bella eres menor de edad, y dudo mucho que tu mama acepte que andes con un mafioso – dije poniéndome la ropa de dormir

Mira Edward, los 18 los cumplo en tres semanas, aclaro eso no quiere decir que me alejare tres semanas de ti , ni loca, pero ya falta menos para que deje ser menor de edad no?

Y?- conteste

Bueno que por la edad no hay problema, y por lo de mi mama, yo me encargare, ella no me puede obligar a nada, aparte no creo que ella pueda decir mucho de andar o no con alguien de la mafia , ella y Billy eran algo asi como pareja- me conto bella

Esta bien princesa ,ya veremos como arreglamos esto, lo que si te puedo decir es que tu te quedas conmigo en cuanto cumplas los 18 nos casamos- dije besando su frente

Nos acostamos, a intentar dormir, pero no lo logramos, ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho, y con uno de sus brazos me abrazo, mientras que lo abrazaba, necesitaba sentirla cerca de mi, hoy me había dado cuenta que ella había transformado mi vida por completo , no me importaba nada si ella no estaba a mi lado .

No se a que hora no habremos quedado dormidos, pero a la mañana siguiente me di cuenta que ninguno de los dos nos habíamos movido, despertar con ella era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, asi que entre mas pronto fuéramos a forks a hablar con su madre seria mejor.

Cuando bajamos desayunar ya estaban todos reunidos.

Como amanecieron – pregunto mi madre

Muy bien gracias- contesto bella tímidamente

Bueno siéntense a desayunar ,que hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- dijo mi padre

Estamos investigando donde se puede encontrar james- comento emmet

Y Eleazar ya viene para acá- dijo jasper

Que es lo que va a pasar con tanya?- pregunto mi madre, que la conocía desde niña

Madre no te gustaría saber lo que tengo ganas de hacer con ella- conteste enojado de recordar que por culpa de la zorra de tanya bella había estado en peligro

Tranquilo hijo, Eleazar sabrá que hacer con su hija- dijo mi padre

Por cierto quiero decirles algo- dije

Que pasa?-pregunto mi padre

En tres semanas bella culple los 18 y quiero casarme con ella , lo antes posible- dije con voz fuerte y clara

Ahh- grito alice emocionada

Felicidades, - grito Rosalie parándose a abrazar a bella y alice se unió a su abrazo

Felicidades hijo, dijo mi padre parándose a darme un abrazo

Valla Edward, te atraparon dijo emmet burlón

Que para tu suegra no hay un abrazo – pregunto mi madre a bella

Claro que si esme , muchas gracias

Bueno y cuando quieren que sea la boda?-pregunto alice

En 3 semana y medio- conteste

Pero eso no me da tiempo de organizar nada- dijo mi hermana desesperada

Si son muchas cosas las que tenemos que organizar por lo menos danos 5 semanas- pidió mi madre

Pero- intente decir pero mi madre no me dejo

Pero nada Edward, en 5 semanas se casaran, asi tendrás tiempo de comprar una nueva casa, arreglar los problemas que están teniendo, hablar con la mama de bella y mil cosas mas- dijo mi madre emocionada

Aparte tenemos que entrenar a la seguridad de bella- dijo mi padre

Esta bien 5 semanas, pero ni una mas- dije viendo a bella que me veía con mucha emoción

Te amo Edward- dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

Bueno hijo es hora de irnos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- dijo mi padre despidiéndose de mi madre

Te veo en la noche ok, no salgas de la casa, por ningún motivo- le dije a bella

Tranquilo hijo, sabes que aquí esta segura- dijo mi madre

Mi padre, jasper, emmet y yo salimos a tratar de arreglar todo el problema que se había hecho.

**BELLA POV**

Habían sido horas de muchas emociones, Edward se había ido a arreglar las cosas que habían pasdo , yo me había quedado en casa de su mama, con Rosalie y alice.

Estas bien?- pregunto Rosalie

Como quieres que este bien, anoche casi nos matan a todos- dijo alice

Bueno no les puedo negar que si me asuste , pero me daba mas miedo que le pasara algo a Edward- dije recordándolo lo de anoche

Pero lo importante es que no nos paso nada a nadie – dijo rose

Espero que Eleazar no sea muy duro con tanya- dijo esme preocupada

Que no que? – grito alice

Esme por dios, por la golfa esa, casi nos dejan como papel picado anoche, llenas de hoyos- dijo Rosalie

Claro mama, aparte ella le disparo a Edward, no quiero que la maten , pero por lo menos si que le den un buen escarmiento- grito alice

Tu que opinas bella?- me pregunto esme

La verdad , lo único que quiero es que tanya nos deje en paz al igual que se tal james, me moriría si algo le pasa a Edward

Tranquila hija no le pasara nada- me dijo esme en tono maternal

Bueno tenemos que empezar a organizar la boda- dijo alice dando saltitos

A mi me gustaría algo muy sencillo y discreto- dije apenada

Ah no , eso si que no, se casa mi hijo el mayor y nada de sencillo ni discreto ok- dijo esme

Yo te apoyo mami, tiene que ser la boda mas linda del siglo- dijo alice

Si bella, no todos los días te casas ese dia tiene que ser muy especial- dijo roalie

Bueno pero tenemos que ver que es lo que quiere Edward- dije

No el no tiene nada que opinar dijo alice

Me parece muy correcto que quieras la opinión de mi hijo, pero de verdad bella , la organización es cosa de mujeres- me dijo esme

Ok- fue lo único que pude decir

La mayor parte del dia nos la pasamos en paginas de internet , viendo salones, vestidos, invitaciones, alice estaba desesperada por no poder salir, pero ni modo, era lo que nos habían dicho y por lo menos yo no pensaba desobedecer a Edward.

Edward llego como a las 8:00pm , cenamos con su familia, y nos retiramos a nuestra habitación, yo lo veía muy serio , como preocupado.

que tienes?- le pregunte cuando ya estábamos acostados

miedo- respondió

a que?- pregunte

mañana iremos a forks tu madre ya tiene las pruebas- dijo serio

que bueno amor – dije emocionada

no bella, me da miedo que cuando estemos allá , ya no quieras regresar conmigo, que tu quieras estar lejos de mi- dijo angustiado

que tonto eres amor, jamás pienses que no quiero estar contigo ok, eres lo que mas amo en esta vida, y preferiría morir a no estar a tu lado- dije poniéndome sobre el

te amo bella, no se que haría si tu te fueras de mi lado- dijo

no me voy a ir a ningún lado ok, mañana después de que mi madre te de las pruebas hablaremos con ella de que te amo y que me quedare contigo ok?- dije besándolo

como tu quieras- dijo contra mis labios

sabes que es lo que quiero ahorita?- le pregunte

que amor?-

a ti – dije

aquí me tienes- contesto divertido

te quiero mas cerca- dije bajando mi mano a su miembro , que ella estaba erecto

eres una golosa- dijo riendo

es que me encantas- respondí

de inmediato nos giro y el quedo encima de mi, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con desesperación, y las mias igual, el era mio, y quería tenerlo ya, ahora no hubo el previo de las caricias y besos, el me necesitaba tanto como yo a el, bajo su manos a mi centro para comprobar que tan humedad estaba y se sorprendió.

Valla mi pequeña esta ansiosa- dijo en mi oído

Tómame ya – fue lo único que dije

El se posición y metió su miembro en mi de un solo movimiento, eso me encanto, me enloqueció, quería volverme loca, me embestía con fuerza con pasión , con desesperación, de verdad yo quería abrir mas mis piernas para entrara mas en mi, era una sensación maravillosa. De placer de urgencia, necesidad, desesperación, eran demasiadas sensaciones

Mas Edward mas- pedi desesperada

El salió de mi, me giro para que yo quedara boca abajo, hizo que me hincara y volvió a penétrame.

Oh por dios- dije

Jamás me había puesto asi, era delicioso ,

Wow si asi- decía como loca

Te gusta?- me pregunto mientras me embestía

Si , asi – conteste casi en un susurro

El acelero y con una se sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris, por dios , me estaba volviendo loca.

Edward – grite cuando sentí mi orgasmo, el termino segundos después que yo, los dos nos tumbamos en la cama, sudados de placer

Eso fue genial – dije

Me da gusto que te gustara- dijo jalándome para abrazarme

Creo que tengo que aprender mucho – dije abrazándolo

Yo seré tu maestro todas las noches- dijo riendo

La verdad es que esta sesión de sexo me había dejado muerta, asi que casi de inmediato me dormí, sabia que mañana volvería a hacer el amor con el.

El viaje a forks , fue muy tranquilo, demasiado diría yo, Edward estuvo callado todo el tiempo, como nervioso, Rosalie y emmet iban hablando casi en susurros y alice que había decidido acompañarnos, iba viendo mil revistas de moda.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Edward me tomo de la mano, y me dijo

Isabella te amo, pero si en algún momento dudas de querer irte conmigo , recuerda que jamás te obligare a hacer nada que no quieras.- dijo depositando un beso en mi frente

Cuando mi mama, vio que estábamos en la puerta , abrió de inmediato, me abrazo y comenzó a llorar

Bella hija estas bien?- pregunto llorando

Si mama, tranquila estoy bien

Aquí están sus pruebas maldito bastardo- dijo aventándole unos sobres a Edward

No lo insultes mama- dije zafándome de su brazo

Que te pasa bella?- pregunto sorprendida

Que no lo insultes te dije mama- repetí molesta

El es un maldito delincuente- repitió llena de odio

Por dios mama no me digas que Billy Black era muy buena persona- dije

Ellos mataron a Billy- grito

No mama Billy murió por traicionarlos-

Que le han hecho a mi hija malditos – grito Renne tratando de golpear a Edward, pero el la sujeto de lo brazos

Suélteme infeliz , ya tiene sus pruebas ahora lárguese se mi casa- volvía gritar mientras Edward la soltaba

Renne escúcheme por favor – pidió Edward tranquilamente

Lárguese – grito mi madre histérica

No mama el no se va- dije poniéndome enfrente de Edward

Bella , hija entiende ellos son malo, no sabes las cosas que hacen- dijo mi madre

Por dios mama, claro que lo se , Billy nos los dijo, y te aviso que no pienso dejar a Edward- le grite

Bella cálmate- me dijo Edward

No Edward, no pienso calmarme, mi mama era pareja de Billy , que el si era una matón y se asombra que yo quiera estar contigo- dije

Bella tu eres una niña no sabes lo que dices, este tipo te deslumbro- dijo mi madre tomándome del brazo nuevamente

Mama lo amo y me voy a ir con el- dije lo mas calmada que pude

No jovencita tu no te vas con nadie, te recuerda que eres menor de edad aun- dijo jalándome de brazo

Renne tratemos de llegar aun acuerdo- dijo Edward

El único acuerdo que quiero de usted es que se largue- volvió a gritar mi madre

Que terca eres mama , que no se va a ir sin mi, que no entiendes- dije exasperada

Tu cállate bella que no sabes lo que dices- dijo Renne

O si claro ahora resulta que tu eres la madura no?- pregunte

Soy tu madre y por que yo se lo que te conviene no iras a ningún lado con este tipo- dijo

Te lo voy a decir lo mas calmada que pueda mama, - dije lentamente- no me importa si te agrada Edward o no, lo amo, y voy a estar con el , y cinco semanas me casare con el- dije tranquila

Claro que no eres menor de edad- repitió mi madre

Eso ya lo sabemos señora parece loro- grito Rosalie

Mama por si no te acuerdas en 3 semana cumplo 18- conteste

No me importa , el es un mafioso- grito

También lo sabemos señora , por que no se calma y hablamos todos como gente normal- dijo alice

Y esta enana quien es- pregunto mi hermana

Soy alice cullen , la hermana de Edward- dijo con una sonrisa

Valla , la familia de mafia completa esta aquí- dijo mi mama sentándose en el sillón

Mama por favor escúchame- pedí poniéndome en cuclillas enfrente de ella

Bella, eres muy joven y no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo- dijo mas calmada mi madre

Mama si lo se, lo amo , y me ha demostrado que el también me ama, cuando tu decidiste estar con Billy , yo te apoye , a pesar del riesgo que era , ahora tu apóyame a mi si?

Pero bella , el es el jefe de una familia de matones, que amenazo con matarte si no l entregaba las pruebas- dijo mi mama llorando

Lo se mama, pero el jamás me haría daño , te lo aseguro- dije limpiando sus lagrimas

Y que piensas casarte con el?- pregunto

Si en cinco semanas- dije emocionada

Si ya me imagino como será la boda, llena de mafioso, delincuentes fumando puro , comiendo comida italiana, y que van a dar de recuerdos, balas que digan recuerdo de nuestra boda bella y Edward- dijo mi madre burlándose

No lo creo mama- dije

De hecho no permitiremos que nadie entre con armas a la ceremonia, todas las dejaran en la entrada- dijo alice

Valla , me consuela saben que en la recepción no me van a matar, pero saliendo si- contesto mi madre

Nadie te va a matar mama- dije

Si tu futuro marido me va a matar de un infarto de los corajes que me hace pasar- dijo viéndolo pero ya no con odio

Se que las cosas no han sido fáciles Renne , pero te aseguro que amo a bella mas que a mi propia vida y jamás la lastimare- le dijo Edward

Si,si como no, pero mientras ya me han hecho enojar no, si no me mata del sus me mata del coraje- dijo mi madre

Mama Edward y yo no tenemos que ir, pero te llamare para que vallas a los Ángeles a ayudarme con lo de la boda si?-

Pero te vas a ir desde ahorita?- pregunto sorprendida

Mama llevo casi dos semanas viviendo con el ok- le dije

Tranquila que yo me encargare de que usted este en los Ángeles las semana que viene, para empezar a organizar todo lo de la boda de bella si?- dijo alice dándole un abrazo

Ok- dijo mi madre a regañadientes

Le prometo cuidarla , se que tiene todos los motivos para dudar de mi, pero no hare nada que lastime a bella- dijo Edward

Mire , yo no tengo ni las armas ni el poder, y mucho menos el dinero que usted tiene, pero le aseguro que no necesito nada de eso para castrarlo si lastima a mi hija entendió- hasta a mi me intimido mi mama cuando le dijo eso a Edward

Lo se – contesto el

Cuídate mucho hija- dijo mi madre dándome n beso y un abrazo

Nos veremos pronto- dije

Salimos de la casa de Renne, y vi que Edward iba mucho mas relajado.

Mas tranquilo- le pregunte en el auto

Si- contesto con una sonrisa

Te amo Edward, y mi lugar es donde tu estés- dije besándolo

Te amo- contesto

El viaje de regreso a los ángeles, estuvo mas tranquilo, Edward emmet y jasper iban revisando los sobres que mi madre les dio, se dieron cuenta que estaba cerrados con los sellos del banco , asi que mi madre ni siquiera había visto su contenido.

Esta todo- dijo Edward suspirando

Un problema menos- dijo jasper

Si ahora solo queda buscar a james- comento emmet

Ese comentario hizo que recordara la platica que había escuchado entre jasper y emmet

**Flash back**

**Anoche todo estuvo a punto de salirse de control- decía emmet**

**Maldito james- hablo jasper**

**Edward esta enamorado de bella, pero piensa que si hace que ella se quede a su lado, será infeliz – platicaba emmet**

**Si pero después de lo de anoche, lo mas seguro para bella es quedarse con Edward, james , se obsesiono con bella por la forma en que Edward la defendió- dijo jasper**

**El me amaba , oi bien, emmet dijo que Edward me amaba me decía mentalmente , casi gritando de felicidad**

**Si yo opino lo mismo, espero que no nos volvamos a topar a james, Edward le dio una buena paliza anoche- dijo emmet con un poco de burla en la voz**

**Si jamás había visto a Edward ,agarrarse a golpes- dijo jasper divertido**

**Bueno pues lo que una mujer puede hacer no- dijo emmet**

**Fin del flash back**

Edward por que te peleaste con james?- mi pregunta hizo que todos voltearan a verlo

No les has dicho Edward?- pregunto emmet

No , no le había dicho- contesto molesto

No me quieres decir?-

Si amor a ti te dire todo lo que me preguntes – dijo con una sonrisa

**EDWARD POV**

La visita con Renne no había salido tan mal después de todo, me encanto como bella me defendió, y defendió nuestra relación , cada minuto la amaba mas.

Emmet , jasper y yo íbamos revisando lo que nos entrego Renne en el sobre .

Esta todo- dije suspirando

Un problema menos- dijo jasper

Si ahora solo queda buscar a james- comento emmet

Bella se quedo como perdida unos minutos como si estuviera recordando algo , y después de que reacciono de sus recuerdo, me pregunto.

Edward por que te peleaste con james?- su pregunta hizo que todos voltearan a verme

No les has dicho Edward?- pregunto emmet

No , no le había dicho- conteste molesto

No me quieres decir?- pregunto con su cara tan tierna que no podía negarle nada

Si amor a ti te dire todo lo que me preguntes – conteste con una sonrisa

_**Flash back **_

_**Emmet eres mi amigo pero, por que mejor no vamos a un bar mas decente- le dije a mi amigo después de que viera al lugar que me había llevado**_

_**Por favor si, necesito sacarme a alguien de la cabeza- contesto a emmet**_

_**Y con mujeres te vas a sacar a otra mujer de la cabeza- pregunto jasper **_

_**Pues claro , una mujer saca a otra mujer- dijo casi arrastrándome a la entrada del steep club**_

_**Emmet por dios si quieres ir a un streep club, vamos a alguno de Stefano- dije **_

_**No por ahí todos nos conocen- dijo como si se ocultara de alguien **_

_**De quien te ocultas emmet?- pregunto jasper divertido **_

_**De alguien conocido- dijo mirando para todos lados –**_

_**Si bueno si alguien conocido como quien?- pregunte**_

_**Pues no se como newton o alguien que le hable a Rosalie- dijo **_

_**Ya caigo, la mujer que te gusta en Rosalie- dije burlándome **_

_**Te gusta mi hermana?- pregunto jasper**_

_**Si , pero mira, ella nunca me pela, y te juro que aunque tengo facha de mujeriego no lo soy- dijo en su defensa emmet **_

_**Solo te puedo decir que si piensas conquistarla viniendo a un table dance estas muy mal- dijo jasper **_

_**Después de tratar de hacerlo razón y no lograrlo, entramos al famoso lugar, la verdad es que ninguna chica me gustaba, solo pensaba en bella, bailándome asi, como se vería bella en ese traje de conejita, o de enfermera , valla que tenia ideas.**_

_**Pedimos unas copas , nos estábamos divirtiendo molestando a emmet con Rosalie, cuando sentí una mano en el hombro.**_

_**Cullen- me gire a ver quien era y casi me corto el brazo por haber sido tocado por el **_

_**Que demonios quieres james- dije levantándome de la silla**_

_**Veo que ya te aburriste del bocadito del otro dia, - dijo con sorna**_

_**Cállate james, por hoy no respondo – dije **_

_**No seas envidioso cullen , sabes que ese bocadito me encanto- dijo el muy hijo de perra- ha de hacer buenos trabajos con esa linda boca- fue la gota que derramo el vaso.**_

_**Sin pensar en que tenia arma para matarlo en ese momento, me fui encima de el a golpes, el estúpido no metió ni un dedo, y jasper y emmet se encargaron que ninguno de sus hombres se metiera.**_

_**Cuando vi que james ya no se movía, me separe de el, sus hombres lo levantaron, el muy marica solo tenia sangre en el labio , en la nariz y el ojo morado.**_

_**Eres un infeliz cullen- me grito **_

_**Se hombre james, no seas una señorita- grite con burla **_

_**Hasta mi hermana sabe defenderse mejor que ti- le grito jasper**_

_**En ese momento james saco su arma, emmet ,jazz y yo sacamos las nuestras **_

_**Dispara james o te falta valor- le dije apuntándolo**_

_**Me las vas a pagar donde mas te duela cullen- dijo dándose la vuelta para huir **_

_**Fin de flash back **_

Y así fue amor- le conté a bella

Te largaste a un table dance emmet- le grito Rosalie

Cálmate rose , me porte bien pregúntale a tu hermano- dijo emmet

Me importa un carajo que fuera el papa, tu te fuiste a un table dance- lo ultimo lo dijo muy molesta , apretando la mandíbula y señalando a emmet

Rose no paso nada- le dije

Tu no te quedas atrás Edward cullen- dijo mi hermosa bella

Pero yo…- intente decir pero no me dejo mi adorable hermana

Tranquilas las dos, como ellos se fueron a table dance , nosotros nos podemos ir a un strep club de hombres – dijo mi hermana , y haciendo que mi sangre hirviera

ALICE MARIE CULLEN NO VA A IR A NINGUN LADO- dije gritando

Gracias por decir mi nombre completo, pero te recuerdo que si me lo se eh¡ y en segunda vamos a ir para la despedida de soltera de bella- dijo la muy cínica

Cual despedida, no habrá tal cosa – dije

A no? Y que dice?- pregunto alice

Lo digo yo Edward Anthony Cullen-

Si todos sabemos tu nombre con que dijeras Edward era suficiente – dijo alice

Pero yo quiero – dijo bella

Ah , tu quieres ir a ver hombres desnudos – dije con mi cara desencajada

Tu fuiste a ver mujeres no?- dijo bella levantando la ceja

Pero…- otra vez me interrumpían

Pero nada, bella tiene derecho a su despedida y la va a tener asi no quiera el presidente, ENTENDISTE- dijo mi hermana gritando la ultima palabra.

La verdad es que no valía la pena discutir ya me las ingeniaría para que no llevaran mi bella a ningún sitio de esos.

Llegamos de nuevo a los ángeles, tuvimos que dejar que las chicas se fueran en otro auto a casa de mi madre, ya que nosotros teníamos que ir a las bodegas donde estaba tanya, Eleazar estaría ahí.

Cuando llegamos a la bodega, de inmediato reconocí el auto de Aro y de Stefano, que había mas autos que no conocía, pero vi que custodiando la entrada estaba gente de Peter .

Cuando entramos, todos estaban sentados, salude a cada uno, y me acerque a mi padre y le entregue las pruebas que tenia Billy black en nuestro poder.

Bueno un problema menos- dijo mi padre viendo las pruebas

Valla Edward veo que sabes hacer bien tu trabajo- dijo demetri

Eso es un halago?- pregunto emmet

Ya siéntense, tenemos cosas mas importante de que hablar- dijo aro

Eleazar sabes lo que ha pasado con tanya?- pregunto mi padre

Si ya me lo han dicho todo- dijo con la mirada fría

No ha traicionado con james, ha intentado matar a mis hijos, a la prometida de Edward- dijo mi padre molesto

Lo se Carlisle, y de verdad Edward lamento esto- dijo Eleazar mirándome

Lamentarlo no basta Eleazar, perdimos mucho hombres por las travesuras de tu hija- dijo aro

Y que quieres aro que la MATE?- pregunto Eleazar

Tranquilo Eleazar – le pidió mi padre

Lo importante aquí es saber que tanto le dijo ella a james- dijo Estefan

No la cre capaz de haber traicionado a mi- dijo Eleazar

Perdóname pero tu hija es capaz de todo- dije recordando que me había disparado la muy maldita

Traigan a tanya- ordeno mi padre

Tanya entro agarrada por dos hombres de mi padre, estaba despeinada , con los ojos llorosos y el ojo derecho hinchado y el labio roto

Papa que bueno que has venido- dijo tanya tratando de soltarse de los hombres

Eleazar se levanto y le dio un cachetada que sentí que le había acomodado los dientes al revés

Cállate pequeña perra- dijo Eleazar

Papa pero…- intento decir pero otro cacheta don la callo

Quiero que me digas que le dijiste a james – ordeno Eleazar

Nada papa- dijo tanya llorando histéricamente

QUE ME DIGAS- le grito levantando nuevamente para golpearla

Yo estaba muy enojada por que Edward me había dejado por una insípida , y un dia me encontré a james en un bar y me dijo que le había gustado la tipa con la que estaba Edward, yo le dije que podía ayudarlo a entrar a su casa, si el me prometía desaparecer a la tipa esa- dijo llorando

Que hiciste que , maldita zorra- le grite levantándome de mi silla, pero emmet de detuvo

Tu tienes la culpa , me corriste de tu casa , por ese, después me humillaste mandándome a la rubia estúpida a que me sacara a empujones y todavía le dices a tu padre que te fui infiel con el idiota de demetri

Tu me dijiste que Edward te trataba mal por eso yo estuve contigo.- se defendió demetri

Cállate estúpido- le grito tanya

Le dijiste algo de la organización a james?- pregunto tranquilamente mi padre

No Carlisle te juro que no dije nada – contesto

Eleazar es tu hija y tu sabrás que hacer con ella , pero no quiero volver a verla cerca de ninguno de nosotros entendido- dijo mi padre con voz sombría

Si Carlisle – dijo el- llévenla al auto – ordeno Eleazar

Tenemos que encontrar a james – dijo Stefano

Y lo antes posible antes de que nos de mas problemas – dijo Peter

Yo mismo me encargare de encontrarlo y hacerle pagar dije con odio en la voz

Me parece bien, tu eres el que mas merece hacerlo sufrir- me respaldo aro

Bien señores , esta reunión queda terminada, - dijo mi padre despidiéndose de cada uno.

Nosotros regresemos a casa de mi mama, donde estaban todas la mujeres sentadas en la sala.

Hola amor- dijo mi hermosa bella

Hola – respondí dándole un beso en la frente

Queremos ir a las vegas- grito alice

Cuando?- pregunto emmet

Yo les sugería que mañana- dijo mi madre

Tu? Mandándolas a la ciudad del pecado? -. Pregunto mi padre divertido

Es que bella no conoce las vegas y le enseñamos fotos de cómo se ve de noche y sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas- dijo mi madre en abrazando a bella que bajo la mirada, a mi eso me dio mucha ternura

Pues no se diga mas mañana nos vamos a las vegas- dije recibiendo un beso de bella

**QUE PASARA EN LA VEGAS?**

**RECUERDEN QUE ME ENCANTA QUE ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS YA QUE TOMO MUY EN CUENTA SUS OPINIONES , SON MI FUENTE DE INSPIRACION **

**BESOS**


	9. LAS VEGAS

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE SOLO LA LOCA HISTORIA **

**BUENO PUES AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO CON UN CAPITULO MAS ESPERO LES GUSTE Y MIL GRACIAS A TODAS LA PERSONAS QUE ME DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS DE VERDAD NO TENGO COMO AGRADECER, SUS COMENTARIOS ME MOTIVAN MUCHO, MUCHAS GRACIAS **

**EDWARD POV**

Cuando llegamos a las vegas, en el aeropuerto ya nos esperaba una limosina que no llevaría al hotel, iríamos al hotel que es de mi propiedad para que mi hermosa bella no tuviera problemas con la edad.

Estas feliz?- le pregunte a bella que estaba pegada a la ventada como niña chiquita.

Si es muy bonito- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Vas a vr cuanto te vas a divertir- dijo mi madre

Si y fue una suerte que mis padres nos acompañaran, te debemos una vacaciones en familia bella- le dijo alice

En cuanto llegamos al hotel ya no esperaban, habíamos mandado reforzar la seguridad, por cualquier contratiempo.

Pasamos por la parte del casino y vi como mi bella abría sus hermosos ojos como una niña en una juguetería.

Te gustaría jugar?- le pregunte

Pero no puedo soy menor de edad- dijo

Amor yo soy el dueño del casino, y las reglas se hicieron para romperse, pero aparte de eso, desde el segundo dia que estuviese en mi casa, te mande a hacer una identificación falsa- dije mostrándosela

Para que?- pregunto curiosa

Un hombre prevenido vale por dos – dije besando su frente.

Todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, cuando entramos a la nuestra , bella estaba sorprendida.

Te gusta?- le pregunte

Esto en vez de habitación de hotel, parece una casa- dijo mirando todo

Es el chiste – dije sonriendo

Nos fuimos a la habitación, queríamos refrescarnos, hacia un calor de los mil diablos, después de bañarnos, por supuesto juntos, fuimos a la sala, para pedir algo de comer.

Tocaron la puerta y pensé que era el servicio que había pedido, pero oh sorpresa era el huracán que tenia por hermana, seguida por Rosalie y mi madre.

Que se te ofrece alice?

Pues verte a ti no, eso es seguro- dijo la duende quitándome de la puerta

Venimos por bella- dijo Rosalie

Como que vienen por bella?- pregunte

A donde me van a llevar? – pregunto mi angel con terror en su cara sabiendo de sobra la respuesta

Pues de compras- dijo mi madre emocionada como una adolecente

Que? – dijo mi bella

Que nos vamos de compras - dijo alice jalándola dela brazo

Y por que no van mañana – dije intentando razón con ellas

Edward cullen no creo que quieras enfrentarte a mi o si?- pregunto alice levantado la ceja

Y mucho menos a mi verdad? Pregunto mi madre

Y la verdad es que no , prefería enfrentarme a 10 hombre solo que a las mujeres cullen, siempre lo he dicho mi padre puede mandar en la organización pero quien manda a mi padre es mi adorada madre.

Y que se supone que hare yo mientras?- pregunte molesto

No lo se ni me importa- dijo alice saliendo con mi bella seguida de mi madre y de Rosalie

Valla , me roban a mi novia , no es posible, me he enfrentado a tipos realmente peligroso, la policía ha estado detrás de mi, he estado en balaceras y peleas , pero no podía enfrentarme a mi madre y a mi hermana, no lo podía creer, iba a tumbarme en la cama, cuando oi que tocaban de nuevo la puerta.

Cuando abrí vi que eran emmet jasper y mi padre.

Que pasa?- pregunte al ver la cara de contrariedad que tenían

Tu madre y la chicas se fueron – dijo mi padre entrando a la habitación

Si lo se , se fueron de compras- respondí

Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo emmet preocupado

Por que dices eso?- pregunte

Por que oi cuando alice le decía Rosalie que era la ocasión perfecta para la despedida de soltera de bella- dijo jasper al borde de una ataque

Y tu madre las apoyo- dijo mi padre como si le hubieran partido el corazón

QUE?- grite

No sabes a donde demonios se fueron ,se llevaron dos guardaespaldas pero para asegurase de que no la molestaríamos, le obligaron a dejar sus celulares en recepción- dijo jasper

Como demonios pudieron salir asi?- pregunte histérico

Bueno vamos a calmarnos, esme va con ellas y mi esposa es una mujer prudente y responsable que no haría nada malo, de seguro regresaran llenas de bolsas de compras en un par de horas , lo mas seguro es que nosotros estemos paranoicos- dijo mi padre como si el también tratara de convencerse de su discurso

Si padre tienes razón, que les parece si jugamos poker en lo que ellas llegan- dije para tratar de calmarnos

Me encanta la idea- dijo emmet

Si nos hace falta relajarnos – dijo mi padre

Bueno pues los 4 comenzamos a jugar, la verdad es que cuando jugábamos, las horas se pasaban volando ,me empecé a inquietar cuando dieron las 9:30pm y nos las mujeres no aparecían por ningún lado, aun que también me di cuenta que no era el único que estaba así.

Me estoy poniendo ansioso- dijo jasper

Si ya estoy preocupado.- dijo mi padre

En ese momento entro una llamada a mi celular , vi que era del celular de alice, el alma me volvió al cuerpo, pero muy pronto se iria al infierno de nuevo al oir la voz de mi bella.

**BELLA POV **

Cuando alice, Rosalie y esme, llegaron por mi no me imaginaba a donde me llevarían, bueno pensé que iríamos de compras, pero no, me llevaron a otro hotel , al principio estaba sorprendida ,pero después quede en shock .

Que hacemos aquí? – pregunte entrando a una habitación que mas bien parecía, salón de belleza con boutique incluida.

Aquí nos vamos a arreglar para hoy en la noche- dijo alice

Y que va a pasar hoy en la noche?- pregunte con miedo a la respuesta

Vamos a hacer tu despedida de soltera- grito alice emocionada

Edward nos va a matar- dije nerviosa

No puede- dijo Rosalie

Claro que puede – dije

Claro que no , mira no puede matar a su madre y a su hermana, y menos a su prometida y rose es como otra hermana, entonces no puede- dijo alice

Ok , no nos matara pero si nos torturara- dije nerviosa

Claro que no- dijo esme divertida

No me dieron tiempo de decir mas, y me sentaron para que no se cuantas manos se ocuparan de mi cabello, mi manos mis pies , me maquillaran y no se que otras de miles de cosas me hicieran.

Cuando terminaron de transformarme literalmente, alice me dio un vestido azul cielo , con brillos, que era totalmente ajustado que sentí que apenas cubría mis pompas, y por si no fuera poco lo corto me dio estraplees .

Sabes que si Edward me ve con esto me mata- dije asustada al verme en el espejo

Claro que no por eso te lo pusimos asi cuando Edward nos vea , solo vera lo hermosa que te ves y nosotras podremos huir- dijo Rosalie

Ah gracias por preocuparse por mi- dije

Bueno a ti solo te hara el amor- dijo alice riendo a lo que yo de inmediato me sonroje y baje la mirada para no ver a esme

Cariño no te apenes, tu y Edward no son muy discretos , el otro dia Carlisle y yo tuvimos que irnos al cuarto de huéspedes a dormir por que ciertos gritos no nos dejaban – dijo esme, de verdad que un jitomate era pálido junto a mi en estos momentos.

Bueno pues después de que me juraran que Edward no me mataría ni se enojaría conmigo acepte salir de la habitación , Edward me había dado la identificación falsa , asi que no había problema con la entrada a los lugares, llegamos a un casino muy bonito, la verdad es que yo solo quería mirar , me gustaba ver las luces y a toda la gente, pero esme me convenció de ir a las maquinas, asi que ella y yo jugamos en las maquinas en lo que rose y alice en la ruleta.

La verdad es que no sabia que bebidas me había pedido alice pero sabían muy ricas y pensé que no tenían alcohol grave error.

Me trae otro sex on the beach por favor- le pedí a la camarera

Cuantos llevas bella- dijo alice

No lo se, pero están muy ricos- conteste sintiéndome muy bien

Ok , pero estas bien?- pregunto alice

Si claro que si – conteste girándome para seguir en la maquinas.

La verdad es que no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en el casino, hasta que llego alice

Me tria a otro de la playa – le dije a la camarera

Bella estas ebria- dijo alice divertida

No ,no , no- fue lo único que dije

Cuantos ha pedido- pregunto alice

6 - dijo la chismosa si llevaba como 2

La verdad es que no se como me llevaron afuera no me acuerdo en que momento me sacaron, pero si me acuerdo que cuando salimos del lugar , sentí como un golpe de aire, y todo me daba vueltas.

Háblale a Edward me dijo alice

No alice primero tenemos que bajarle la borrachera- dijo Rosalie

Quien sta bodasha?- pregunte

Nadie – contesto esme con una soltando la carcajada

Mama estas ebria? Pregunto alice

A lo que vi que esme solo movió la cabeza pero lo que no supe fue si dijo que si o que no, por que la movía para todos lados

Bueno pues ya que decidieron que nos emborrachemos pues lo haremos- dijo Rosalie

Después supe que estábamos en la limosina que nos había llevado al casino, y había muchas botellitas de muchos sabores, que nos empezamos a tomar, hubo una que de plano no me gustaron pero había otras que si

Que ed sdo? – pregunte levantando la botellita

Eso es vodka – dijo Rosalie

Ta gueno – dije tomándola

Alice me dijo que le llamara a Edward para que no estuvieran preocupados , que conmigo no se iba a enojar pero que no le dijera donde estábamos, que como le iba a decir si ni yo sabia pero bueno, asi que alice marco el numero y me paso el celular

Bueno- contesto Edward serio

Mi vida- grite al oir su voz

Bella?- pregunto

Pus quin mas te dishe mi vida? –pregunte

ESTAS EBRIA?- me grito en el teléfono

Do me drites- le dije

Ok mi amor ,donde están mi vida para ir por ustedes- dijo en tono tierno

Ti amo- le dije

Y yo a ti hermosa , por que no me pasas a alice o a mi mama si?

Di perame dandito- y le pase el teléfono a esme, ya que alice tenia un ataque de risa

Si hijo—dijo con el tono de voz difentente

Donde están?- oi que pregunto Edward

No te vamos a decir , solo dile a tu papi que estamso bien y que esta noche se prepare- dijo mi suegra y colgó

Cuando mi suegra colgó el teléfono , todas comenzamos a reir , y no sabia ni por que.

**EDWARD POV**

Bueno- conteste Edward serio

Mi vida- grito bella

Bella?- pregunte con duda su voz se oia diferente

Pus quin mas te dishe mi vida? –pregunto

ESTAS EBRIA?- grite al borde de la histeria

Do me drites- me imagino que intento decirme que no le grite

Ok mi amor ,donde están mi vida para ir por ustedes- dije lo mas tierno que pude para ver si me decía donde rayos estaban

Ti amo- me contesto

Y yo a ti hermosa , por que no me pasas a alice o a mi mama si? Sabia que mi pobre novia que apenas tomaba tres copas de vino y ya estaba debajo de la mesa no me diría nada coherente

Di perame dandito- dijo

Si hijo—contesto mi madre, por dios también estaba ebria y al fondo podía oir las risas de Rosalie y alice

Donde están?- pregunte enojado

No te vamos a decir , solo dile a tu papi que estamos bien y que esta noche se prepare- dijo mi suegra y colgó

Me quede como estúpido cuando mi madre me dijo eso, claro que mi padre la oyó pues pude el altavoz, cuando mi madre me colgó intentamos llamas al celular de alguna de ellas pero ninguna contestaba

Que hacemos? Pregunto mi padre dando vueltas de un lado para el otro

Ir a buscarlas – dijo jasper

Si genio y a donde? Pregunto emmet

No lo se pero por algún lado deben estar – grito mi padre

A eso es seguro en algún lado están y ebrias- grite

Ok ellas tenían ganas de ir a un show de tipos encuerados asi que vamos a buscarlas a esos sitios – dijo mi padre

Tu vas a entrar en un lugar de esos? Pregunte

Claro que si , no pienso permitir que tu madre vea a otro tipo encuerado ,y menos estando ebria, la ultima vez que estuvo ebria termino desnuda en una playa y ahí concebimos a alice-

Bueno eso no es malo

Si es malo cuando te desnudas a las 4 de la tarde , asi que yo entro a cualquier lugar a buscar a mi esposa- dijo mi padre dirigiéndose a la puerta

Y eso hicimos , la verdad es no sabia por donde empezar, había demasiado lugares de este tipo, asi que solo nos dejamos guiar por lo que conocíamos a nuestras mujeres, con toda la vergüenza del mundo, le preguntamos a un tipo que donde se encontraban los strpeers mas guapos de las vegas

Jaja cinco hombre en busca de mas hombres son golosos - dijo el tipo

Nos va a decir o no?- grito emmet

La verdad es que puedo jurar que el tipo ese se hizo del baño literalmente al ver el tamaño de emmet y después de grito, nos dirigimos al lugar y vimos que era de una amigo nuestro, asi que mi padre llego preguntando por el

Dígale a Phil que Carlisle cullen esta aquí- dijo mi padre en tono autoritario

De inmediato un tipo entro y no tardo mas de dos minutos en salir y casi, casi ponerse de tapete.

Cuando estuvimos con Phil ,

Carlisle que sorpresa- dijo el hombre amablemente

Hola Phil necesito un favor.- dijo mi padre sin cortesía , no había tiempo para estupideces

Claro amigo en que te puedo servir – dijo el

Creemos que aquí están unas mujeres y queremos pasar a ver si están lo mas discretamente posible- dijo mi padre

Claro amigo, mira desde aquí las pueden buscar , dijo mostrándonos los monitores, los 4 nos pegamos y si ahí estaban me olvide de la cortesía y la discreción cuando vi a un tipo bailándole a bella y ella se tapaba sus ojos con las manos.

Salí corriendo de ahí y entre al tugurio ese por el escenario, varia mujeres me gritaron , cuando baje del escenario una señora me dijo que me daba 200 dólares por un baile , la verdad es que me sentí alagado pero mi halago se fue al carajo cuando mi al tipo tomar la manita de mi bella

Llegue corriendo hasta la mesa donde estaban, mi padre jasper y emmet venia atrás de mi.

En cuanto llegamos emmet aventó al tipo que estaba literalmente encima de Rosalie, la levanto y la saco de ahí , no le dio tiempo no de parpadear , nadi de seguridad se acerco.

Cuando mi padre llego por mi madre , la vio con ternura y se regalaron sonrisas melosas, mi padre la levanto con ternura y mi madre lo abrazo , no quería imaginarme que pasaría después

Jasper bajo a alice que estaba brincando en el sillón, la cargo como novia y la saco de ahí.

Yo quite al tipo que estaba con mi BELLA con MI MUJER , MIA , bella abrió sus ojos como plato y me extendió sus brazos, la cargue y la saque de ahí, cuando Sali, me di cuenta que mis padres ya no estaba.

Y mis padre? – le pregunte a emmet que trataba de callar a Rosalie que lo estaba insultando por sacarla asi

Dijeron que nos fuéramos en la limosina de ellas , ellos se fueron en la que veníamos nosotros. Dijo emmet

Alice daba vueltas y jasper la sostenía para que no se callera

Bella que tomaste- pregunte

Udos que disque de la playa del do she quien- dijo

La verdad es que no entendí nada de lo que dijo, pero algo que me encantaba es que con mis propios ojos vi que cuando el tipo de adentro se le había acercado ella se había tapado los ojos, ni ebria me seria infiel y eso me encanto.

Subimos todos a la limosina, al parecer lo que habían tomado las mujeres las había puesto un poco acaloradas, por que Rosalie se comenzó a quitar la ropa, y emmet intentaba ponerse, era un escena divertida, mientras que alice se quería salir por el quemacocos y jasper la detenía

Bella solo iba cantando y no puedo decir que era por que no le entendía nada.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, las bajamos con mucho trabajo, por que Rosalie seguía terca en quitarse la ropa, gracia a dios bella era mas tranquila ella cantaba a todo pulmón nada mas , y alice corría por todos lados seguida de jasper.

Que les pareció la primera noche en las vegas?

La verdad es que ya me imagino a los chicos buscando a sus mujeres por todos lados jajajaja

Bueno pues espero les halla gustado este cap recuerden que sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mi

Beso

ANNA


	10. GUERRA

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE SOLO LA LOCA HISTORIA QUE ES DE MI MAS LOCA CABEZA**

**HOLA DE NUEVO A TODAS, MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS DE VERDAD ME HACEN MUY PERO MUY FELIZ GRACIAS A:**

**LILY MOLLY**

**MIRAURA**

**MAY**

**SALESIA **

**ANY CULLEN**

**PRISCILA CULLEN 1410**

**ALE 89**

**ADELA **

**TESSY CULLEN**

**FABIORO**

**MELANIA**

**MIL GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS POR SU APOYO Y ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP QUE VA DEDICADO PARA TODAS USTEDES **

**BESOS **

**ANNA**

**EDWARD POV**

No me había percatado de bella tria un diminuto vestido azul, que se le veía mas hermoso, pero cuando vi como todos los hombres la veían casi la meto corriendo al elevador.

Cuando subimos al elevador , también iban a subir dos tipos mas, pero con la mirada que le dieron a MI bella , sabia que era posible que bajaran del elevador muertos, así que solo les enseñe mi arma y por arte de magia ya no quisieron subir con nosotros.

Amor por te pusiste este vestido?- le pregunte a mi bella

No she me pusho ali- lo que le entendí es que se lo puso alice

Pues te ves hermosa- dije en su oído

Shi pus demostramelo- dijo bella y al segundo después ya se había quitado en vestido por arriba de la cabeza.

Me quede con vil estúpido cuando me di cuenta que el vestido de bella estaba tirado en el piso, y mi hermosa mujer solo tenia puesta una diminuta tanga azul y sus zapatillas

Bella vístete por favor- dije nervioso de que alguien subirá al elevador y a nosotros nos faltan 3 pisos para llegar al nuestro, así que tome el vestido de suelo y trate de envolverla en el, pero era tan diminuto que si cubría lo arriba no cubría lo de abajo.

Shhh- dijo ella

Nada shh – dije quitándome mi camisa y poniéndosela encima, en cuanto llegamos a nuestro piso, íbamos caminando por el pasillo cuando vi que emmet bajaba del otro asesor cargando a Rosalie como bulto y ella si veía desnuda y emmet traía su bolsa y la ropa en la otra mano, el solo me dio una cara de angustia y se metió a su habitación.

Cuando entre con bella a la habitación, lo único que quería era que se durmiera para que no hiciera mas locura, asi que la deje en la cama y fui por un poco de agua, cuando regrese me di cuanta que bella ya no estaba en la cama, me asuste al pensar que se había vuelto a salir, pero mas pánico me entro cuando mi camisa tirada en el suelo ,asi que Salí como loco a buscarla , pero al abrir la puerta de la habitación oi los gritos de MI bella

Mi hogo- oi que grito asi que me metí a la habitación y seguí sus gritos llegue al baño

Y la verdad es que si no hubiera visto la cara de miedo de mi hermosa bella me hubiera muerto de risa, bella estaba dentro del jacuzzi con las llaves abiertas aparte de la regadera, gritando que se ahogaba, la verdad era una escena muy cómica, pero mi preciosa nena esta muy asustada.

Asi que la saque de ahí, la envolví en la toalla, y cerré las llaves

Me iba a a**hogar** viste?- me pregunto

Amor que demonios hacías ahí adentro?- pregunte conteniendo la risa

Me dieron ganas de darme un baño pero no sabia cual llave abrir y las abri todas y empezó a salir agua por todos lados- dijo asustada y ese me enterneció por completo

Tranquila amor – dije cargándola hasta la cama

Estas enojado conmigo?- pregunto

No mucho- dije

Que tanto? Pregunto ella }

No lo suficiente para no hacerte mia esta noche- dije poniéndome sobre ella

Perfecto- dijo ella besándome

Ella estaba completamente desnuda , solo traía los zapatos, y la verdad era una imagen muy sexy cuando puse sus hermosas piernas en mis hombros y la penetre, ese noche fue sexo puro , esta mujer me estaba volviendo completamente loco, y no me importaba.

La pobre solo aguantado dos orgasmos y cayo rendida ,la verdad es que ni siquiera entendí como tubo fuerza de aguantar el primero.

Al dia siguiente cuando desperté no estaba a mi lado, pero de inmediato supe donde estaba , por el ruido que hacia en el baño, la resaca ya había hecho sus primeros efectos, asi que me levante de inmediato, de lleve unas pastillas para el vomito y el dolor de cabeza.

Cuando salió del baño traia nuevamente puesta mi camisa, nada mas.

Como estas? – pregunte divertido

Siento que me paso un tractor encima – respondió

En eso sonó el teléfono de la habitación

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- dijo ella tapándose la cabeza con una toalla

No por que te tapes con la toalla el dolor va a desaparecer- dije aun mas divertido

Ya lo se, podrías contestar ese aparato del infiernos- dijo

Asi que conteste y era emmet

Que paso? Pregunte aun con risa de ver a bella

Bella tendrá algo de ropa que le pueda prestar a Rosalie? Pregunto emmet

Por que? Pregunte curioso

es que anoche que llegamos a la habitación , le dije que por que tenia que desnudarse de todo el mundo y ella me contesto que andaría desnuda por la vida, y lleno la tina y metió toda su ropa y no tiene nada que ponerse- dijo el

la verdad es que no pude contener la carcajada

no te burles Edward – dijo emmet molesto

lo siento emmet – dije

ya si que bella también no estaba muy vestida anoche – contesto

ok ,ok deja le pregunto a bella si tiene ropa que le preste a Rosalie

por que Rosalie quiere ropa mía? –pregunto bella descubriéndose un poco la cabeza con la toalla

Creo que ahogo toda su ropa – dije acordándome de bella

No te burles Edward cullen y dile a emmet que si tengo ropa para Rosalie- dijo bella molesta yéndose a la sala

Emmet dice…-

si la oi ahorita llevo a Rosalie – dijo y colgó

Cuando tocaron a l puerta bella le abrió, yo ya me había vestido, Rosalie venia con una camisa de emmet pero eso si con lentes obscuros sin perder el glamur

Hola rose- dije con una sonrisa

Ella solo levanto la cabeza y siguió a bella , yo me quede con emmet en la sala

Que tal tu noche? – pregunte

Bueno pues después de que Rosalie tirara toda su ropa al jacuzzi la pude controlar , hasta que encontró el mini bar y comenzó a probar todas la botellitas de ahí, las que no le gustaba me las aventaba al rostro y las que le gustaban se las tomaba de un trago, después de eso se entretuvo contando cuantos cacahuates había dentro de las bolsitas y se quedo dormida en sofá- me conto emmet y yo no pare de reír

y a ti que tal? Pregunto emmet

bueno pes bella pensó que se ahogaría en el jacuzzi – dije recordando la escena del baño

valla espero que jasper le halla ido mejor con alice- dijo emmet

Rosalie y bella tardaron como 1 hora en salir , pero ya salieron bañadas y cambiadas pero ambas con lentes que juro cubrían la mitad de su rostro.

Como a los 10 minutos llego alice con una cara como la de ellas, atrás de ella venia jasper

Hola alice, como amaneciste – dijimos emmet y yo al mismo tiempo a lo que alice nos respondió con una seña obscena y eso casi nos mata pero de risa, ella de inmediato se fue a acodar en el sillón donde estaba bella y Rosalie , ninguna de las tres decía ni pio

Que tal tu noche jasper? Pregunte

Tu hermana corrió por todo el casino, se metió hasta debajo de las mesas y bailo can can arriba de la mesa de póker - dijo el con pena

Como me perdí eso- dije aun mas divertido

Si lo de seguridad la querían sacar cuando se dieron cuenta de que era tu hermana , me intentaron ayudar atraparla- nos conto

Pero es muy ágil, demasiado diría yo y se nos escapo , asi que tenia a 4 guardias y a mi tras ella- dijo

Valla nochecita la que no hicieron pasar – dijo emmet suspirando

La verdad es que si- dijo jasper

Rosalie bella y alice no emitían alguno parecía que si hablaban se desharían

Por que no vamos a desayunen algo para la cruel cruda que tiene? Pregunte

Ninguna de las tres contesto nada, solo se pararon del sillón y se fueron a la puerta

Creo que eso es un si- dijo emmet

Asi que los 6 bajamos al restaurante y ahí ya estaba mis padre

Como están? Pregunto mi padre sonriente

Bien gracias- contesto bella

Por que al si le hablan y a nosotros no?—pregunte

Por que aun no se ha burlado de nosotras- contesto alice sentándose en la mesa

Y mas le vale que no lo haga – contesto mi mama que estaba igual de crudas que nuestras mujeres

La verdad es que en el desayuno ella se compusieron un poco, y me d cuenta por que empezaron a hablar como loros .

Pero su platica se silencio de inmediato cuando cuatro mujeres no muy amadas por mi madre y alice se acercaron a nosotros

Carlisle que haces aquí? – pregunto Carmen, era bien sabido que ella siempre había querido conquistar a mi padre y mi madre lo sabía.

Carme que sorpresa- dijo mi padre levantándose a saludarla

Veo que estas de vacaciones- dijo Irina- una amiga de Carmen que siempre se había ido encima de emmet y esta no fue la ocasión

Emmet como estas? Bueno eso ni te lo pregunto te ves de maravilla- dijo Irina dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios

Hola Irina como estas? – pregunto emmet viendo a Rosalie que juro que del coraje hasta de la resaca se olvido

Valla no me presentan a este hombre tan guapo- dijo Kate parándose junto jasper

Jasper hale para servirle- se presento jasper levantándose para saludarla

De verdad que se enserio eso de para servirme – dijo Kate en tono sugerente

Juro que las mujeres de estaban apunto de sufrir un colapso nervioso ya que ninguna decía nada, bueno ni siquiera pestañeaban.

che la sorpresa mia vita – dijo aventándose a mis brazos Heidi

la sorpresa è mio- respondi

hey ,hey no empieces a hablar en idiomas que no entiendo- grito bella levantándose de la silla

Chi è questa ragazza?- pregunto Heidi

Edward es enserio mira que esta si la desplomo- me dijo bella poniéndose roja y alice y Rosalie estaba seguro que la ayudarían

Heidi ella es bella mi prometida- dije acercándome a bella

Mucho gusto- dijo Heidi

Igualmente- dijo bella seria

Y a mi no te da gusto verme Carmen?- pregunto madre celosa, que celosa? Mi madre?

Claro querida como has estado?- pregunto Carmen hipócritamente sin soltar a mi padre del brazo

Perfectamente bien- contesto mi madre

Pues no se ve buena cara ,la edad te esta afectando- dijo Carmen , mi padre iba a contestar pero mi madre fue mas rápido

Y te aseguro que si no sueltas a mi esposo la que no tendrá buena cara serás tu- dijo mi madre

Pa pronto ni cara tendrás- agrego alice

Por favor compórtense la gente nos esta viendo- dijo mi padre intentado zafarse del agarre de Carmen

Valla , no sabia que eras celosa querida- dijo Carmen

Y yo no sabia que eras tan descarada- dijo mi madre

Ya vez Carmen por eso yo solo me intereso en solteros - dijo Kate mirando a jasper

Ni tan soltero , así que quita tus colmillos de el- contesto de inmediato alice

Y tu ya suelta a emmet , que el también ya esta ocupado- dijo Rosalie a Irina

Valla asi que todos los hombre guapos he interesante tienen dueña- dij Heidi pegad a mi

No querida ,no la tiene hasta que no estén casados- contesto Kate

Las chicas solo bufaron, de verdad estaban enojadas.

Bueno pues nosotras nos vamos no queremos arruinarles el desayuno- dijo Carmen

Si querías arruinárnoslo , ni siquiera hubieras venido- dijo alice

A lo que Carmen la ignoro y se despidió de mi padre con un beso cerca de los labios, pero mi padre alcanzo a girarse

Kate ,Irina y Heidi se despidieron de igual manera, juro que vi que bella estaba apunto de aventarle una jarra a Heidi .

Cuando ellas se fueron, las chicas nos veían con odio y coraje , pero la verdad es que nosotros no habíamos hecho nada

Y esa de donde es?- pregunto bella

Bueno son Irina y Kate son sobrinas de Eleazar y Carmen es la hermana de Eleazar y Heidi es sobrina de aro- me dijo Edward

Ah y como yo conozco a toda esa gente pues si entendí quienes eran- dijo sarcástica

Los conocerás pronto – respondí

Después de ese encuentro casi toda todo el dia lo pasamos de compras con las chicas, bella no se me despegaba para nada, me encantaba cuando en ves de pararse a ver aparadores de ropa, veía aparadores de arte o cosa así.

Te amo sabes?- le dije

Y yo a ti- respondió

Esa tarde después de comer , decidimos que en la noche iríamos algún espectáculo, mi madre y las demás estaban viendo que espectáculo, cuando tocaron a la puerta, era uno de los botones del hotel, que traia una invitación personal para emmet, jasper , mi padre y para mi.

Era de Carmen y la demás, nos invitaba a una partida de poker privada, cuando mi madre se asomo a ver que era , no logramos esconderlas lo suficientemente rápido.

CARLISLE CULLEN- grito mi madre

Tranquila querida, es solo una invitación para jugar poker

Yo voy a jugar bolos pero con su cara- grito mi madre muy enfadada

A ver esme yo no me puse asi ayer cuando te fuiste y te encontré ebria- dijo mi padre n voz tranquila

Que me intentas decir Carlisle que vas a ir con esa mujerzuela]? – pregunto mi madre mas enojada aun si es que eso era posible, era una escena extraña, jasper ,emmet y yo atrás de mi papa y alice ,Rosalie y mi bella atrás de mi mama

No la insultes esme- dijo mi padre muy tranquilo

No la DEFIENDAS- grito mi madre

Mira Esme Cullen, voy ir a jugar poker con ellas de acuerdo- dijo mi padre

No te atreves Carlisle- dijo mi madre

Por dios esme , soy el jefe de una organización, que maneja, lavado de dinero, matones ,casinos clandestinos, y mil cosas mas tu crees que mi esposa me va a dominar – dijo mi padre y juro que mi mama se le cayo la mandíbula, bueno a todos mi padre jamás le había hablado así a mi madre

Me estas declarando la guerra cullen? – pregunto mi madre

Tómalo como quieras- dijo mi padre saliendo de la habitación

Emmet , jasper y yo íbamos a salir atrás de mi padre

A donde vas Edward? – pregunto bella tranquila

Con mi padre- conteste

Van a ir a ese juego con esas?- pregunto alice

Si alice , vamos a ir por que ustedes anoche de divirtieron en su club no?- conteste

Edward perdón no pe…..- bella estaba hablando pero alice la callo

Esto es la guerra Edward cullen – dijo alice jalando a bella a la habitación, sabia que bella no pensaba asi.

Y también díselo a tu padre- dijo mi yéndose con bella y alice

Rosalie nada mas vio con odio a emmet y se fue.

Que hacemos? – pregunto emmet

Apoyar a Carlisle- dijo jasper

Si yo soy de esa idea-dije

Así que los tres salimos a donde estaba mi padre y el nos dijo que iríamos a la partida de poker , nos se por que tenia el presentimiento de que esto nos traería problema .

Y mi sospecha de los problemas se hizo un seguridad cuando entramos a la sala privada que había reservado a Carmen, cuando vi a esas 4 mujeres, vestidas demasiado provocativas, rogaba al cielo que bella no viera esto.

**BELLA POV**

Cuando todos los hombres salieron ,de la habitación, esme se sentó en la cama y vi como se aguantaba sus lagrimas, Rosalie alice y yo nos sentamos a su alrededor.

El nunca me había hablado así – dijo esme muy triste

Lo se mama-

No entiendo cual era su maldito interés en ir con ellas- dijo esme aun mas triste

No lo se esme , pero esas son una ofrecidas-dijo Rosalie

Y si lo espiamos – dijo alice

Yo apoyo- dijo Rosalie

Yo también- respondió esme

No estaremos exagerando, ellos no nos dijeron nada por nuestra salida de anoche, ellos también tienen derecho divertirse no? – dije tratando de tranquilízalas

Bella, Heidi y Edward tuvieron un romance en el pasado sabes? – dijo Rosalie

Que tan pasado? – pregunte

Hace como 4 o 5 meses- dijo alice

Y por que demonios no los estamos espiando desde que salieron de esta habitación- grite

**QUE LES PARECIO, AHORA VA LA DE ELLOS NO? JAJAJAJ**

**BUENO PUES ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y SI NO ME LO HAGAN SABER, SABEN QUE TOMO MUY ENCUENTA TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS**


	11. GUERRA PERDIDA

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE SOLO LA LOCA HISTORIA QUE ES DE MI MAS LOCA CABEZA.**

**Muchas me odiaran por subir un capitulo tan corto pero les prometo que al rato subo otro, lo que pasa es que son las 2:30am pero no quería dejarlas sin cap, bueno pues espero que les guste **

**Y si no me lo hagan saber , saben que su opinión es muy importante para mi**

**Besos **

**Anna **

**BELLA POV**

Ok este es plan, tenemos que ser discretas para que no se den cuenta de que los seguimos- dijo alice

Por dio, ellos tienen seguridad claro que se darán cuenta de que los espiamos, desde el primer momento que alguien de sus guardaespaldas nos ve ay se los informe.- dijo Rosalie

Y entonces que hacemos?- pregunte ansiosa

Rentar otra sala privada para jugar póker – dijo esme

No ni siquiera se jugar domino , menos póker- conteste

No vamos a jugar bella, vamos a hacer que ellos se enteren que estamos en otra sala jugando con 4 caballeros- dijo esme

Y de donde vamos a sacar a 4 hombre?- pregunto Rosalie

De eso me encargo yo – dijo alice

Ah no alice a mi primero dime de donde los vas a sacar, le recuerdo que Edward no es mi esposo y en cualquier momento me va a mandar al diablo- dije asustada

Tranquila que yo me encargare de que seas la menos afectada en esto ok- dijo esme

Primero que nada quiero que nos pongamos mas hermosas que nunca- dijo alice

La verdad es que yo estaba aterrada con el plan de esme , pero no podía dejarlas, sabia que esme estaba dolida por la forma en que le había hablado Carlisle, y sabia que Carlisle estaba molesto por el comportamiento de esme.

Después de arreglarnos lo mas rápido que pudimos que la verdad mi autoestima estaba -100 después de ver a Rosalie con ese vestido negro, de escote profundo en el frente , pero aun mas profundo en la espalda**, **alice opto por un vestido rosa ,que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas y con un escote un poco profundo, mientras que esme se puso un vestido gris entallado que marcaba muy bien su figura , y a mi me enfundaron en un mini vestido rojo y claro que con zapatillas.

Listo los chicos ya vienen- dijo alice

Donde los conseguiste?- pregunto Rosalie

Son escorts – dijo alice

Que es eso? – pregunte

Son hombres que se alquilar para ser acompañantes dijo Rosalie

No de verdad ahora si Edward me va a matar, pero primero me torturara y después el personalmente se deshará de mi cuerpo- dije hecha un manojo de nervios

Tranquila bella , no pasara nada- dijo alice

Con todo y mis nervios salimos de la habitación, claro que ahora seguidas por 6 guardias mas ,ya que Edward y Carlisle no confiaban en nosotras , pusieron mas seguridad.

Esme se encargo de que la sala que alquilo para nuestro supuesto juego de póker estuviera enfrente de la de ellos.

Cuando llegamos a la dichosa sala, casi me muero, había 4 hombres ahí, no puedo negar que eran muy guapos, pero nada comparado con mi Edward, alice les indico que lo que tenían que hacer, alice me dio que yo me sentara en la barra que había en esa sala y uno de los tipos se sentó a mi lado, mientras que los otros se acomodaban en la mesa como si de verdad estuvieran jugando.

Solo esperaba que esto funcionara.

**EDWARD POV**

La partida estaba muy interesante, pero no me estaba divirtiendo, sabia que mi padre moria de ganas de salir corriendo a buscar a mi mama, y yo solo quería estar con mi bella, y rogaba a dios que alice ni Rosalie le hubieran contando de los amoríos que yo había tenido que ver con Heidi, también me pude dar cuenta que emmet y jasper no se la estaban pasando bien tampoco.

Uno de los guardaespaldas de mi padre entro a sala y de susurro algo al oído, no alcance a escuchar muy bien que era, lo único que vi fue que mi padre puso una cara desencajada y en sus ojos había iría , supuse que mi madre ya había empezado su batalla.

Tenemos que salir un momento , nos disculpa- dijo mi padre indicándonos que saliéramos con el

Todo bien querido?- pregunto carme

Asuntos de trabajo- dijo mi padre

Y salió sin dar mas explicaciones, emmet ,jasper y yo salimos de tras de el.

Que pasa?- pregunte

Que tu madre y las demás están en la sala 4 jugando póker con4 tipos- dijo mi padre

Papa ella no saben jugar póker – dije

Eso ya lo se, lo que no se es que demonios hacen encerradas con 4 tipos- dijo con furia en la voz

No lo pero es lo que vamos a averiguar- dije acercándome a la sala 4 que se encontraba enfrente de nosotros.

Cuando abrí la puerta vi a mi madre a Rosalie y alice muy animas de plena charla , mientras que bella estaba sentada en la barra y otro tipo junto a ella, lo peor es que ella traía un vestido rojo aun mas provocador que el azul.

Que hacen? - pregunto mi padre mirando a mi madre fijamente

Jugando que no ven- dio mi madre señalando las cartas

No me digan, ustedes no saben no jugar 21- dijo mi padre

No pero nos están enseñando- dijo mi madre dándole una sonrisa al tipo que estaba junto a ella

Esme cullen no me hagas perder la paciencia- dijo mi padre acercándose a ella

No creo que sea modo de hablarle a una dama- dijo el tipejo que estaba con mi madre

La dama, es mi esposa- dijo mi padre que mas bien gruño

Carlisle por que no regresan ustedes a su juego mientras que estos lindos caballeros nos enseñan a jugar- dijo mi madre de lo mas tranquila, mi padre nada mas la miraba fijamente

Yo me acerque a bella que tenia los ojos como plato.

No me presentas a t amigo Isabella- dije molesto de verla con ese

Si, si el es el- dijo señalándolo

Como se llama tu amigo Isabella?- pregunte

Su nombre?- pregunto ella

Mark mucho gusto - dijo el candidato mas próximo a cadáver

Edward- dije

Te estas divirtiendo?- pregunto bella

No ves lo divertido que estoy- le conteste con sarcasmo

Si ya veo- dijo nerviosa, así que supuse que ella no tenia nada que ver en esto

Por que no vamos a otro lugar a platicar alice- oí que jasper le decía a mi hermana

Por que me están enseñando a jugar póker no vez?- contesto mi hermana

Espero no bebas hoy Rosalie, no pienso corretearte por todo el hotel recogiendo tu ropa- dijo emmet cargado de coraje

No te preocupes que de esta linda dama me encargo yo.- dijo un tarado que estaba junto a Rosalie

Ya vez emmet no necesito que me cuides- dijo rose

Me parece perfecto por que Irina si necesita que la cuide- respondió emmet,

Bueno señores si no tienen mas que decir por el momento, nos gustaría que nos dejaran con estas hermosas damas para poder continuar nuestro juego- dijo el muy animal que estaba junto a mi madre

Que se de apuestas fuertes – dijo alice, mi pobre bella no decía nada

Como que?- pregunto mi madre con fingida inocencia

Lo que tu quieras hermosa – dijo el tipo casi susurrándole al oído a mi madre.

Por primera vez vi a mi padre perder los estribos y se fue sobre el llevándose a mi mama de corbata, de inmediato los amigos del tipo este intentaron meterse, pero emmet jasper y yo sacamos nuestras armas y hicimos que no se metieran, este un asusto de mi padre, Rosalie y alice , intentaban levantar a mi madre, mientras que bella se paro cerca de mi.

No permitimos que ni siquiera los guardaespaldas entraran, mi padre le estaba dando su merecido a este tipo.

Te vas a morir- dijo mi padre sacando su arma

Por dios Carlisle cálmate- dijo mi madre tratando de meterse en medio

Esme hazte a un lado- grito mi padre,

Bella corrió al lado de mi madre donde ya estaban Rosalie y alice.

Cálmate papa- le pedía alice

No alice ustedes querían provocarnos no?- grito jasper

Edward por dios, esto solo era para darles celos, estábamos molestas por que se fueron con las golfas esas, a estos tipos los contrato alice – dijo bella con lagrimas

Mi madre también estaba llorando, sabia que mi padre no podía verla asi, de inmediato guardo su arma y les dijo a los 4 fulanos que se largaran, jamás en mi vida había visto correr tan rápido a nadie.

Cariño tranquila- dijo mi padre a mi madre que estaba llorando

Perdón Carlisle, siento haberme puesto asi, lo que pasa es que nunca en mas de 27 años de casado me habías hablado como lo hiciste hoy- dijo mi madre

Lo se cariño, y perdóname- dijo mi padre tomando su rostro

Si quieres vete a jugar con ellas te juro que yo me quedare tranquila en la habitación- dijo mi mama, eso hasta a mi me partió el alma, y no fue al único , Rosalie alice y bella eran un mar de lagrimas

Esme ,claro que no prefiero ir con ellas ni con ninguna otra mujer que no seas tu amor, solo que me molesto que te enojaras , por la llegada de la invitación, sabias que diría que no- dijo mi padre

Pero se fueron con ellas- dijo alice con su carita roja del llanto

Jasper de inmediato se puso a su lado

Perdóname- dijo jasper

Yo me acerque a bella, que estaba llorando

Edward no te enojes conmigo por favor- dijo ella

Jamás nena, se que eres mía, que tu amor es mío, que tu cuerpo es mío- dije besándola

Por que mejor no vamos al casinos , todos y nos divertimos un rato, quiero que todos vean a la hermosa mujer que tengo- dijo mi padre

Cuando salimos del privado, Carmen estaba afuera junto con Heidi

Cariño estábamos preocupadas- dijo Carmen acercándose a mi padre

Carmen en primera no me llames cariño, en segunda siento ser tan descortés pero mi esposa esta primero que todo, y ella quiere que esta con ella – dijo mi padre tomando a mi madre por la cintura

Y tu Edward también te dominan?- pregunto Heidi

Si Heidi, bella es la única mujer que logro dominarme, y de verdad siento ser tan descortés pero ella es mi prometida, y no pienso dejarla un minuto mas sola, - dijo tomando a bella de la mano

Pues espero la invitación a la boda- dijo Heidi con voz de burla

Pues espérala sentada – dijo mi bella

Valla que educada- dijo Carmen

Es la boda de bella y Edward y ellos sabrán quien invitan- dijo Rosalie

Bueno si nos disculpan tenemos una larga noche por delante- dijo mi padre jalando a mi mama para llevársela.

La verdad es el resto de la noche , fue encantadora, bella jugaba de todo un poco, y casi en todo perdía, solo en las maquinas tenia un poco mas de suerte, y de ahí casi no la pude separar.

Mis padres , parecían dos adolecentes enamorados, mi padre se aterro al verla con otro hombre , y mi madre igual al saber que el estaba cerca de Carmen.

Jasper casi toda la noche se paso diciéndole a alice que sentía mucho lo que había pasado que , nunca fue su intención que ella se enojara con el, era cómico ver a jasper rogándole a alice.

Emmet y Rosalie no se hablaron en toda la noche, pero tampoco se separaban , ese par era extraño, pero sabia de sobra que emmet le terminaría suplicando, cada vez que un hombre veía a Rosalie, emmet gruñía, la verdad es que se veía muy guapa, pero para mis ojos la hermosa era mi bella.

Cuando subimos a la habitación, bella estaba muy callada.

Que tienes amor? Pregunte

Te amo demasiado – contesto

Y yo a ti – respondí tomando su cara en mis manos

No estas enojado conmigo? Pregunto

No-

No te creo- dijo tiernamente

Quieres que te lo demuestre? – pregunte en su oído

Si- dijo ella

Así que comencé a besar su desnudo cuello, ella lo hizo para atrás para darme mas facilidades, me separe un poco y la lleve cargando a la cama.

Me encanta como se te ve este vestido tus piernas se ven mas hermosas- dije

Pero se de un lugar donde este vestido se vera mejor y tus hermosas piernas igual- añadí

Donde? Pregunto ella sexymente

Tu vestido en suelo y tus piernas en mis hombros- conteste y volví a atrapar sus labios con los míos.

************************************************************************************

**Se que este capitulo es muy corto , pero no quería dejarlas sin cap tantos días, pero les prometo que al rato subo uno mucho mas largo.**

**No se olviden de dejarme sus comentario para saber que opinan , se que muchas me odiaran por poner a un Carlisle agresivo, pero que no se les olvide que son la mafia asi que de vez en cuando tienen que tener sus arrebatos de mafiosos controladores jajaja**

**Bueno pues no las aburro mas y espero sus comentarios **

**Besos **

**ANNA **


	12. FELICES 18

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**Hola a todas se que algunas quieren quemarme con leña verde por no haber actualizado antes pero de verdad lo siento , es que en el trabajo se me ha juntado mucho y mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones la muy maldita y no me llevo jajaja.**

**Bueno pero para compensarles eso mañana subiré otro capitulo, quiero agradecer a todas la personas que me dejan sus comentarios y espero que les guste este capitulo **

**BESOS **

**ANNA **

**BELLA POV**

Después de nuestro intento fallido de ponerlos celosos, en el que nosotras terminamos casi, casi pidiendo perdón, nos empezamos a comportar mejor, los tres días siguientes, en el día nos la pasábamos en la ciudad recorriendo mil tiendas, en las tardes en el casino , en la noches en algún espectáculo y cuando edward y yo regresábamos al hotel hacíamos el amor.

La hora de regresar a los Ángeles había llegado , mi madre llegaría en dos día para ayudar a organizar mi boda con edward, y el tenia que atender varios negocios que desde que estábamos juntos había descuidado.

Cuando llegamos a los Ángeles, edward y yo ya no fuimos a casa de esme, edward ya había comprado otra casa, la verdad es que no supe en que momento lo había hecho, lo que si sabia es mi futuro marido quería que yo practicara mi sentido de la orientación ,ya que esta casa era mucho mas grande que la otra y por consiguiente me perdía mas, la suerte es que uno de las dos veces que me perdí , no lo hice sola, me perdí con mi madre, que ya estaba en los ángeles cuando nosotros regresamos de las vegas.

Las semanas pasaban demasiado rápido, solo que yo me la pasaba todo el día de compras y organizando lo de la boda junto con esme ,alice rosalie y mi madre, y edward había tenido mucho trabajo por así decirle y había tenido que estar viajando continuamente , casi no nos habíamos podido ver y mucho menos tener un momento a solas.

Por fin había llegado el día mas esperado de todos mis felices 18, por fin seria mayor de edad y en dos semanas mas seria la esposa de edward, edward había regresado de su viaje para poder pasar mi cumpleaños conmigo, alice y esme habían organizado una cena en un lujoso restaurante, y a pesar de de que casi todas las noches salía a cenar con ellas, no me acostumbraba a tanto lujo, pero lo realmente importante es que las personas mas importante en mi vida estarían conmigo, alice y rosalie se habían encargado de arreglarme o mas bien a jugar con migo como su barbie.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante le advertí a edward que no quería nada de platicas en idiomas que no conocía.

Felicidades bella – dijo carlisle dándome un regalo en nombre de el y esme

Gracias- respondí con un abrazo a ambos

Mi bebe creció , ya cumplió 18 y en dos semanas se casa- dijo mi madre abrazándome

Mama tranquila- dije sonrojada

Bueno basta de lagrimas hagamos un brindis- dijo alice levantando su copa

Por que cumplas mucho años mas- dijo esme

Por una larga vida llena de felicidad- dijo rose

Por un hermoso futuro – dijo mi madre

Por la gran mujer que eres – dijo edward

SALUD- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

la cena paso agradable, sin idiomas extraños ni contratiempo, me sentía en un mundo de fantasía, entre las bromas de emmet que hacían que me sonrojara cada 5 minutos y los comentarios de alice sobre la lencería que me había comprado para la luna de miel,. Sentí que había experimentado 10 tonos diferentes desde el rojo hasta el morado en mi cara.

Bueno pues creo que es hora de los demás regalos- dijo edward entregándome un sobre

Que es esto?- pregunte

Es uno de tus regalos- dijo mi prometido –

Ábrelo ya – dijo alice emocionada

Lo abrí, cuando comencé a sacar lo que había dentro me quede bastante confundida.

Que es esto?- pregunte

Tu que crees?- pregunto rosalie como si yo fuera tonta

Para que necesito yo esto?- le pregunte a edward que se veía divertido con mi reacción

Como para que- dijo alice – mira – dijo levantándose de su silla y poniéndose a mi lado – esto es una tarjeta de crédito que iremos a estrenar mañana, es ilimitada no hermanito?- pregunto alice viendo a edward

Si alice es ilimitada- dijo edward

Ok, bueno pues mañana estrenaremos esta, estas llaves son las de tu auto , que también mañana estrenaremos- dijo emocionada- ok esta es otra tarjeta de crédito ah y estas son las escrituras de una casa- dijo alice finalizando

Y yo para que quiero todo esto? – le pregunte nuevamente a edward

Por que es lógico que tu tengas dinero a la hora que lo necesites y el carro para que puedas moverte a la hora que necesites y las escrituras de la casa son por que la compre para ti, por que tu eres la que manda ahí, y es donde nuestros hijos van a nacer y a crecer – dijo edward

Gracias- dije con lagrimas en los ojos

Por que lloras?- pregunto esme preocupada

No te gustaron tus regalos?- pregunto edward preocupado

Si claro que me gustaron, pero lo que mas me gusto es lo que acabas de decir de formar nuestra familia juntos- respondí abrazándolo

Pequeña te amo- dijo edward en oído

Y yo a ti mi amor- dije besando su cuello

Hey, hey , ese regalo se los das después edward- dijo emmet , lo que hizo que volviera a sonrojarme

Después de ese momento tan emotivo para mi, la cena siguió entre risas y bromas, todo estaba perfecto hasta que otra vez la cuerpo bonito ,cara linda, pero imagen de zorra se apareció de nuevo en mi vida.

Buenas noches- dijo la muy zorra restregándole todo su escote en la cara a MI edward

Buenas noche Heidi- respondió edward serio y poniéndose de pie.

Celebrando algo en especial?- pregunto carmen saludo a carlisle de una manera que juro que vi a esme agarrar una copa para rompérsela en la cabeza

Si el cumpleaños de bella- dijo alice abrazando a jasper para que nadie lo saludara a el

Ah eso – dijo Heidi con aburrimiento

Bueno y no nos dejan acompañarlos en tan importante celebración- pregunto con burla irina

Lamentamos ser tan groseros pero esta es una cena familiar – dijo esme

Bueno pero si nosotras también somos familia o no carlisle ¿- pregunto kate

Si claro pero esto es algo mas privado- dijo carlisle nervioso

Carlisle si quieres algo privado no dudes en llamarme – dijo carmen casi encima de el y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso

**EDWARD POV **

Carlisle si quieres algo privado no dudes en llamarme – dijo carmen a mi padre, el pobre trago en seco pero la reacción de mi mama no me la espera.

Sabes que carmen la que va a tener privada pero la mandíbula eres tu- dijo mi madre y la tomo por el cabello.

Toda la gente del lugar nos miraba, mi padre trato de separarlas con ayuda de jasper y emmet mientras yo trataba de controlar a alice , rosalie y bella que querían ayudar a mí mama a dejarla calva , cuando por fin mi padre pudo tener en sus brazos a mi madre y emmet a carmen

Eres un corriente- le dijo carmen a mi madre

Pero por lo menos no soy una buscona y cualquiera como tu- le grito mi madre

Si realmente quieren unas damas y nos una verduleras como estas ya saben donde encontrarnos – dijo Heidi dándome un beso en los labios

Ya sacaste boleto- dijo mi bella

Lo siguiente que supe , fue que bella estaba encima de Heidi, mientras rosalie se encargaba de irina que quería ayudar a Heidi y alice se encargaba de kate , mi padre tontamente soltó a mi madre que sin pensarlo dos veces se fue encima de carmen.

Era todo un caos y ahora hasta renne las estaba ayudando, juro que no sabíamos que hacer , jasper emmet , mi padre y yo intentábamos parar la pelea, todo lo que había encima de la mesa estaba volando por todos lados, bella estaba barriendo el piso con Heidi , mientras que rosalie soltaba cada puñetazo a la cara de irina que juro que necesitaría cirugía reconstructiva, mientras que alice le pegaba con su bolsa a kate, y mi madre estaba tirada en suelo con carme debajo de ella.

Mi padre mando llamar a sus guardaespaldas, cuando llegaron, mi padre sostuvo a mi madre mientras que uno de sus guaruras sostuvo a carmen, yo tome a bella que no soltaba el cabello de Heidi, creo que le arranco media cabellera , y uno de los meseros sostuvo a Heidi, que tenia el vestido y las medias rotas, jasper agarro a renne y alice , jamás había visto a mi hermana soltar bolsazos y puñetazos , ni siquiera yo sabia que ella sabia pelear, mientras que emmet le toco tratar de calmar a rosalie que eso si era un trabajo difícil, pero lo logro, varios dos guardes paladas mas de mi papa , ayudaron irina y kate a levantarse.

Cuando vi. el estado en que las mujeres cullen las dejaron, de verdad me sorprendí, creo que rosalie le había tirado un diente a irina.

Me las vas a pagar niña estupida- le grito Heidi a bella

Cuando quieras zorra- le contesto bella enseñándole su puño

Te advierto carmen , no quieras que use mis poder como una cullen- le grito mi madre

No me asustas- le contesto carmen a mi madre

A ver si cuando ya no tengas dientes no te asustas – le grito mi madre

Ya esme por favor cálmate- le pedía mi padre lo mas tranquilo que podía

Por favor vamonos ya , no creo que pueda sostener mas tiempo a dos mujeres enojadas- dijo jasper teniendo a alice y a renne en sus brazos forcejeando

Salimos de restaurante y mi padre dijo que las mujeres se fueran juntas en una de las limosinas mientras nosotros nos íbamos en otra, mi padre era tan sabia que sabia que ellas necesitaban calmarse, pero nosotros no éramos tan estupidos como para ponernos enfrente de ellas estando tan furiosas.

Cuando nosotros íbamos en la limosina emmet comenzó a reír y los demás nos no pudimos aguatar mas y lo acompañamos en las risas.

Por amor de dios jamás vi. a esme actuar de esa manera- dijo mi padre

La cara de carmen era impagable- dijo emmet riendo

Pero si la bolsa de alice es una arma peligrosa- dijo jasper

No puedo creer lo que paso esta noche- dije aun riendo

Pobre irina puedo firmar con sangre que no se levantara en dos semanas como mínimo- dijo emmet

No puedo creer que bella brincara desde la mesa para alcanzar a Heidi – dije recordando la escena

Esas mujeres son peligrosas- dijo mi padre

Quien ¿ carmen y ellas? – pregunte

Claro que no , tu madre bella alice rosalie y ahora hasta renne- dijo mi padre riendo

Y valla que la mama de bella es ruda, mira que quería romperle una copa en la cabeza a Heidi – dijo jasper

Bueno pues ahora nos toca tratar de calmarlas llegando a casa, por que tu y mi madre no se quedan en la casa?- le pregunte a mi padre

Si creo que será buena idea – dijo mi padre

Bueno pues espero que después de que se le baje el enojo a alice del pleito no se enoje por que perdió un zapato- dijo jasper

Jajaja alice perdió un zapato?- pregunto emmet

No te rias que por si no te diste cuenta rosalie ha de estar furiosa por que irina le jalo su cabello- dijo jasper

Yo la verdad es que vi a mi bella muy sexy , Heidi le rompió los tirantes del vestido – dije

Espero que ellas también nos vean sexis ahorita y no terminen de sacar su furia con nosotros

Pues a mi no me molestaría que rose me diera una lección- dijo emmet en doble sentido

Emmet es mi hermana de la que estas hablando – dijo jasper con cara de asco

Lo siento cuñado pero es verdad – dijo emmet burlándose de jasper

Cuando llegamos a la casa, nuestras adoradas y nada agresivas mujeres- nótese el sarcasmo- estaban en la sala, bebiendo y diciendo mil groserías en contra de de carmen y las demás.

Podemos acompañarlas con un brandy- pregunto mi padre

Claro que si amor- dijo mi madre

Por lo menos no están molestos con nosotros – dije

Claro que no , pero esas tipas ya se lo habían ganado mira que besarte , nada mas por amor tus labios que si no te lo arrancaba – dijo bella poniéndose a mi lado

Bueno amor recuérdame nunca darte un arma – dije riendo y bella solo rodó los ojos

Que basta con la bolsa de alice como arma, pues que demonios cargas?- pregunto jasper a mi hermana

Solo mi maquillaje y alguna que otra cosa , como hilo, alcohol , aspirinas, mí cartera , dos perfumes, cosas- dijo alice

Valla tu bolsa es un convento – dijo emmet

Un convento por que?- pregunto alice

Por que esta lleno de madres – dijo emmet riendo

Ja ja que gracioso- dijo alice sacándole la lengua

Una mujer prevenida vale por dos – dijo rosalie

Si bueno pues con tus puños , dudo mucho que tu necesites una bolsa eso seria peligros- dijo emmet .

No están enojados por el escándalo que hicimos?- pregunto bella

Nada mas eso faltaba que se enojaran por defender lo suyo- dijo renne

No amor por lo menos yo no estoy molesto, mas bien estoy sorprendido, no me imagine que pudieras reaccionar asi- dije abrazándola

Lo siento , pero me dio coraje que te besara- dijo mi bella

Bueno menos mal que no nos paso nada en nuestros rostros- dijo alice

Si ya me imagino la foto de la boda con un ojo morado- agrego rosalie

Por dios como les iba a pasar algo a ustedes si no les dieron tiempo ni de meter las manos- dijo jasper

A que querías que dejáramos que nos pegaran o que?- pregunto alice

No princesa como crees, solo que de verdad ustedes son peligrosas- dijo jasper

Bueno pues ya saben que no deben hacernos enojar- dijo rosalie viendo a emmet

A mi ni me mires que yo me he portado bien, pero si me quieres castigar con un látigo yo no me opongo- dijo emmet

Emmet no digas eso delante de mi- lo reprendió jasper

Sin decir nada mas rosalie se llevo a emmet a su habitación, ya que ella estaba viviendo con nosotros.

Valla creo que rosalie si quiere castigarlo- dijo mi bella

No ayudes bella- dijo jasper nervioso

Ven jasper necesitas calmarte – dijo alice jalándolo del brazo para llevarlo a su habitación

No me di cuenta en que momento mis padres nos había dejando y hasta renne se había ido, la verdad es que a mi me daba gusto ya que necesitaba estar solo con mi bella.

De verdad no estas molesto?- pregunto bella

Te juro que no amor, solo que no me gusto que te agarraras a golpes- dije besando su frente

Perdón solo que me dieron unos celos impresionantes cuando te beso- dijo bella apenada

Lo se amor, pero debes de recordar que soy tuyo , solo tuyo- dije

Perdóname de todas maneras si?- dijo ella

Bueno sabes si hay algo que me molesta- dije

Que amor?- pregunto preocupada

Que en todos estos días no te he hecho el amor y que ahorita que estamos tu y yo solos aun tengas el vestido puesto- dije picadamente

Pues eso se soluciona- dijo ella

Así como? – pregunte con fingida inocencia

Así- respondió ella quitándose su vestido

En ese momento me di cuenta que mi hermoso ángel no llevaba ropa interior, ella comenzó a quitarme mi camisa, depositando besos en mi pecho, cuando termino de quitarla la aventó por algún lado de la sala, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que no seria muy cómodo terminar dormidos ahí y desnudos asi que la cargue y la lleve a la habitación lo mas rápido que pude, cuando entramos a nuestra habitación, la deje en la cama, iba a comenzar a quitarme mi pantalones , cuando ella me detuvo .

Yo lo hago – dijo ella tomando mi manos

Y así lo hizo ella me quito mis pantalones, y mi bóxer y de inmediato metió mi miembro en su boca.

Ahhh bella – dije

Ella se levanto de la cama y me indico que me sentara , ella se hinco frente a mi y siguió haciéndome el mejor oral del mundo, lo lamía endemoniadamente bien, pero cuando mordió la punta de mi miembro casi hace que termine, y ella lo noto, cuando quise sepárala ,ella aferro sus manos a mis nalgas y los succiono mas y mas rápido , y dándome mordiditas en la punta , no resistí mucho y termine en su boca, ella limpio todo y dio una ultima lamida.

Me quieres matar de tanto placer?- le pregunte mientras la cargaba para acostarla en la cama

No en lo absoluto- respondió inocentemente

Ahora me toca a mi- dije besando su clavícula bajando a sus hermosos hombros , besando sus brazos , regresando a pecho, soplando en uno se sus pezones, la sentí estremecer, lamí su pezón mientras que con una mano masajeaba el otro.

Por favor – dijo ella

Que quieres amor? – le pregunte apretando suavemente su pezón

Ya no juegues y hazme tuya – dijo ella arqueando la espalda

Yo seguí con mi camino de besos y lamidas , pasando por su hermoso vientre, y llegue a mi paraíso personal, lamí la entrada de su centro , ella gimió de inmediato, mi lengua localizo sin problemas su clítoris , ese botón de placer, comencé a masajearlo con mi lengua, ella gemía cada vez mas fuerte, asi que decidí que era momento de meter un dedo en sus centro mientras mi lengua se encaba de su botón del placer, y funciono a la perfección , ya que ella no dejaba de gemir y de gritar mi nombre

Edward hazme tuya , ya ahora- pedía a gritos

Y como yo solo estaba para complacerla , me levante y la embestí de un solo golpe, cada vez que la embestía ella me pedía mas.

Mas edward mas – decía ella, mordí varias veces sus pechos , su hombro, lo hacia para poder controlarme y no venirme antes de tiempo y que ella disfrutara

Comencé mis movimiento mas rápido y ella lo disfrutaba , no dejaba de gritar y gemir, Sabih que estaba cerca por que sentí sus paredes cerrarse, levante sus caderas con mis manos para poder penetrarla mejor y mas fuerte , y dio resultado por que con un ultimo grito de placer ella termino.

Me tumbe junto a ella y la abrace

Feliz cumpleaños mi amor – le dije

Gracias – contesto

Cual fue el regalo que mas te gusto? – le pregunte

Hay un empate – dijo riendo

Entre cuales? – pregunte curioso

Entre la paliza que le di a la perra de Heidi y el excelente y fantastico sexo que acabamos de tener- respondió

Este loco amor- dije besando su frente

No estoy loca solo defiendo lo mió- dijo

Te amo- dije en su oído

Yo también te amo- respondió antes de caer dormida.

A la mañana siguiente estábamos todos en el comedor, solo esperando a que bajara renne para comenzar a desayunar.

Bueno días mama- le dijo bella

Pues ni tan buenos – respondió renne con ojeras

Por que pasaste mala noche?- pregunto mi madre

Quería saber si puedo cambiar de habitación- dijo renne

Claro, pero hay algo malo en la que estas?- pregunte

no solo que anoche los grito de MAS Y ASI EDWARD, DURO, no me dejaron dormir – dijo renne viendo a bella , mientras que mi novia se ponía casi rojo carmesí

Lo siento mama- dijo bella

Valla así que eran ustedes los escandalosos- dijo mi padre

Lo siento – volvió a decir bella mientras no tomaba su mano y la besaba

Renne no veo ningún problema en que te cambien de habitación, le diré alguna de las chicas de servicio que te ayuden – dije divertido por todos los colores de rojo que había en el rostro de bella.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar , los hombres de la casa salimos ya que varios teníamos cosas que hacer, mi padre, emmet , jasper y yo estábamos reunidos arreglando lo de la apertura de un nuevo ocasiono cuando una llamada casi me mata de un infarto.

Edward soy alice alguien esta aquí y dice que si no vienes en dos minutos nos matara- dijo mi hermana casi histérica

De que demonios hablas?- le pregunte gritando

Cuando una voz masculina me contesto

Mas te vale venir edward cullen, por que estoy dispuesto a matarlas

Quien eres? – pregunte poniendo el altavoz para que todos oyeran

Soy Jacob black el hijo de billy black el hombre que mataste y ahora me lo voy a cobrar,- lo ultimo que oi fue el grito de alguien no supe si fue bella o mi madre.

**QUE LES PARECIO? CREEN QUE MERESCO QUE ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS?**

**ESPERO QUE SI.**

**BESOS **


	13. JACOB BLACK

**HOLA COMO ESTAN , ESPERO QUE SUPER BIEN ,BUENO PUES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, DE VERDAD AGRADESCO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN AGREGADO A FOVORITOS Y LAS DE ALERTA DE LA HISTORIA.**

**MIL GRACIAS A:**

**TESSY CULLEN : SI LA VERDAD ES QUE ME HUBIERA GUSTADO DARLE MAS A HEIDI PERO NO SOY TAN AGRESIVA JAJAJA**

**CRAZY-BY- TWILIGTH- ESTE CAPITULO TE VA A ENCANTAR **

**SALESIA: MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS TU COMENTARIOS , ME HAN DADO VARIAS IDEAS JAJA, Y ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO TE GUSTE AUNQUE ESTA UN POCO MAS AGRESIVO QUE LOS DEMAS JAJAJ , GRACIAS POR LEER MIS LOCURAS**

**BLACKCULLEN: LA VERDAD ES QUE SI , NO ME IMAGINO A MI MAMA OYENDOME JAJAJA.**

**DIANITA : MIL GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE ME HACE QUE TE GUSTE **

**PAZ- GRACIAS POR LEERME **

**CULLEN-21-GLADYS: ESPERO QUE EN ESTE CAP NO LE PIDA A EDWARD CONTROL JAJA SALUDOS **

**CULLENOBSSECION: SI LO DETIENEN SOLO QUE VERAS QUIEN , ESPERO TE GUSTE , SALUDOS **

**LITTLE HOPE: GRACIAS POR EL CONSEJO, PERO NO LA VERDAD ES QUE NO HE TENIDO LA MALA SUERTE DE TENER UN NOVIO CON ESOS ANTECEDENTES, SOLO QUE ESTOY MEDIO LOCA Y ME ENCANTA LAS PELICULAS DE MAFIOSO, QUE BUENO SI ME ENCUENTRO UN MAFIOSO COMO EDWARD NO LE DIGO QUE NOJAJAJA , GRACIAS POR LEERME MIL GRACIAS Y TE RECUERDO QUE TUS HISTORIAS SON GENIALES**

**MOMS BLACK: LA VERDAD ES QUE A MI SI ME GUSTARIA UN CUPLEAÑOS ASI, AUNQUE TENGA QUE DESCHONGAR A UNA QUE OTRA JAJAJA**

**ADELA: SI YO TAMBIEN LO ODIO, SE QUE DISFRUTARAS ESTE CAPITULO**

**ROCIO CULLEN: MI GRACIAS POR LA FELICITACION, NO SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA PARA MI QUE LES GUSTEN MI LOCURAS **

**YENNI_CULLEN: ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN TE GUSTE ESTE CAP SALUDOS **

**MAIY: PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES SOLO QUE MI MAQUINA SE PUSO EN HUELGA Y NO QUERIA TRABAJAR, ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE CAP, SALUDOS **

**BUENO PUES NO LAS ABURRO MAS Y ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO**

**BESOS**

**ANNA **

**BELLA POV **

Este había sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, y ya solo faltaban dos semanas para ser la esposa de Edward, como ya era costumbre yo me había quedado en casa para organizar todo lo de la boda, la luna de miel era una incógnita ya que Edward no me había querido decir a donde iríamos , pero el me podía llevar a al fin del mundo y yo aceptaría gustosa.

Estábamos viendo la lista de invitados y como los sentaríamos, cuando uno de los guardias de la casa entro al despacho donde estábamos nosotras .

Señora Renne , aquí esta un joven que dice que la conoce y quiere verla – dijo el hombre

A mi? Quien es? – pregunto mi madre

Es Jacob Black – dijo el hombre

Ah claro que si lo conozco, que pase- dijo mi madre emocionada

Quien es? Pregunto esme

Es hijo de mi ex pareja – dijo mi madre sin dar mas detalles

Cuando entro Jacob al despacho, todos nos encontrábamos ahí, yo solo lo había visto a lo mucho tres veces en mi vida.

Hola jake como estas?- se paro mi madre a saludarlo

Bien Renne – dijo el serio

A que debo tu visita?- pregunto mi madre seria como el

Esto no es una visita de cortesía Renne- dijo el

Perdón?- dijo mi madre, de inmediato Rosalie , alice y yo nos levantamos para ponernos junto a mi madre

Que vengo a cobrar la muerte de mi padre- cuando dijo eso el muy perro saco dos pistolas,

Así que les recomiendo que se queden calladitas y sin hacer escándalo- dijo voz sombría

Que demonios te pasa? Pregunto mi madre

Que Edward cullen mato a mi padre , pues yo matare lo que el mas ama- dijo mirándome a mi y a esme

Oye nosotros que tenemos que ver en lo que hagas tu?- pregunto alice

Cállate niña – grito

Jacob cálmate esta gente no tienen la culpa de nada así que mejor por que no hablamos- dijo mi madre

Sabes que Renne , mi padre tenia razón siempre has sido una estúpida, ahora cállense y hínquense en el suelo.- dijo el estúpido ese

Las 5 hicimos caso, no se por que tenia el presentimiento de que este tipo si nos mataría.

A ver tu la de cabello negro, la enana- dijo el refiriéndose a alice

Que quieres?- le contesto alice

Llama a Edward cullen y dile que si no esta aquí lo antes posible las matare – dijo el con una sonrisa en el rostro

Alice saco su celular y llamo a Edward

Edward soy alice alguien esta aquí y dice que si no vienes en dos minutos nos matara- dijo mi cuñada histérica

No supe que le contesto Edward , pero el tal Jacob le arrebato el teléfono a alice

Mas te vale venir Edward cullen, por que estoy dispuesto a matarlas

Soy Jacob Black el hijo de Billy Black el hombre que mataste y ahora me lo voy a cobrar,-

En ese momento el muy idiota se giro y me jalo de cabello y yo solo grite de dolor , cuando Rosalie se acerco a ayudarme el le apunto a la cabeza

Jacob basta- le dijo mi madre con lagrimas

Mi padre fue asesinado por estos tipos y no sorprendería que tu lo hallas puesto para que lo mataran – dijo el con odio

Jacob tu padre los traiciono – dijo mi madre

Mi padre no era un traidor, el si era hombre

Me imagino que como tu? – dije molesta del jalón que me había dado

A que te refieres – dijo el

A que tu si has de ser muy hombre que en vez de enfrentarte a el vienes y nos amenazas a nosotras , eso si que es de hombre- dije con sarcasmo al ultimo

Ya bella por favor cálmate- me pidió esme

Tu no sabes nada niña estúpida- me contesto el

Lo único que se es que Edward te dará una paliza , al igual que se la merecía tu padre – conteste

CALLATE- me grito

Cállame estúpido – lo rete

Estaba tan molesta que no me puse a pensar que el lo que quería era lastimar a Edward hacerle daño , y que no le importaría matarnos, el ya no tenia nada que perder , sabia que de que no saldría en una sola pieza, así que no perdía nada si nos mataba.

Te recomiendo que te calles, por no tengo mucha paciencia- me grito

La verdad es que ya no quería decir nada, no quería dejar viudo a Edward antes de casarnos.

Los minutos se me hicieron horas, alice y esme estaban temblando, yo por alguna razón estaba mas tranquila, y esa razón era Edward, sabia que el llegaría y arreglaría todo esto, tenia fe ciega en el, Rosalie no dejaba de decir groserías en susurros pero las decía, y por primera vez en mi vida vi a mi madre rezar, creo que hasta invento santos.

Cállense- grito el estúpido ese

Que ya no podemos ni rezar- dijo Rosalie

Valla no creo que los de la mafia sepan rezar- dijo con burla

Pues te juro que tu aprenderás en un minuto cuando Edward te retuerza el pescuezo – le grite

No entiendes que te tienes que callar verdad perra- dijo el estúpido soltándome una chateada

No le pagues maldito perro- grito mi madre aventándose sobre el

Rosalie no lo pensó dos veces y ayudo a mi madre al igual que alice, mientras que esme me ayudaba a encontrar mi mandíbula que sentí que el idiota este me la había sacado.

Esme me ayudo a levantarme y nos unimos a las demás para quitarle el arma, bendito dios Rosalie sabia defensa personal y el manejo de armas, en el forcejeo el estúpido soltó un puñetazo que fue directo a mi ojo, juro que vi estrellitas y luceros, lo juro, pero no me deje vencer y volví a levantarme pero ahora no iría tan desprotegida, vi una pequeña estatua que estaba en el escritorio así que la tome, esperando la oportunidad para rompérsela en la cabeza

Rosalie logro inmovilizarlo , con la ayuda de Renne que se sentó encima de el en su espalda, ya que cuando alice lo hizo el se intento soltar y mi pequeña cuñada salió volando pegándose en el sillón y abriéndose un poco la ceja.

Pégale bella- me grito mi madre

No lo pensé dos veces y le pegue, cuando vi que ya no se movía, me entro la histeria de que lo había matado.

Lo mate, ay por dios- gritaba

Cálmate era el o nosotras – dijo mi madre

Oh por dios lo mate, me voy a ir al infierno.- gritaba

Mira bella si no lo matabas tu lo mataba yo- dijo alice

No esta muerto solo se desmayo- dijo Rosalie

Caí de rodillas

Gracias dios, muchas gracia – decía llorando

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro Edward seguido por su padre , emmet , jasper , y como 30 gentes mas.

Que demonios paso?- pregunto Edward corriendo a donde yo estaba , mientras que los tipos que venían con el agarraban a Jacob

Es el hijo de Billy Black , dijo que quería vengarse por lo de su padre- dijo mi madre histérica

Están bien?- pregunto Carlisle abrazando a eme

Nos ves, bien papa?- pregunto alice furiosa

Que hacemos con este tipo- dijo uno de los hombres que venia con Edward

Llévenlo a la bodega, no quiero que nadie lo toque, yo me encargare de el personalmente- dijo Edward con una voz de odio y coraje que nunca le había visto

Necesitamos llamar a un medico – dijo esme

Les hizo algo? Pregunto jasper

No jasper, me corte la ceja depilándome- le contesto alice

Maldito perro- dijo jasper revisando el rostro de alice

Tenemos que ver si bella esta bien, la golpeo dos veces- dijo Rosalie

Te golpeo?- pregunto Edward revisando mi rostro

No Edward, le gusta usar sombra negra con morada solo en un ojo, por demonios hacen preguntas tan estúpidas- grito alice que estaba mas que furiosa

Llamen a un medico- dijo Edward mientras me cargaba para llevarme a la habitación, me di cuenta que todos venían atrás de nosotros.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, Edward me recostó con mucho cuidado en la cama.

Como demonios entro ese tipo a la casa- pregunto Edward gritando

Pues yo le dije que podía pasar- dijo Renne

Como se te ocurre Renne, ese tipo la iba a matar- dijo Edward

Perdón eh , para la próxima preguntamos si el asunto para que vienen a vernos es para matarnos si la respuesta es si, que les digan que no estamos no?- grito alice

Alice no estoy para tu sarcasmo- dijo Edward

Y yo no estoy para tus preguntas estúpidas, en menos de un mes me han intentado matar mas veces que en toda mi vida, y creo que en mis vidas futuras – grito de nuevo ella

Por que no te calmas alice- le dijo jasper

Estoy calmada no vez- le dijo alice gritando y temblando de la punta del cabello a la punta del pie

Vamos a calmarnos todos- dijo Carlisle

Como te sientes hija-me pregunto mi madre

Como si me hubieran golpeado - conteste

No me digas? , te tengo una noticia te golpearon - dijo alice aun histérica

El medico llego- dijo un hombre que no conocía

Y que esperas para que pase- dijo Edward

Cuando el medico entro, de inmediato comenzó a revisarme a mi y alice.

Me gustaría que fuéramos al hospital para descartar cualquier golpe interno- dijo el medico

Por supuesto- dijo Edward y de mediato me tomo en brazos y me llevo cargando hasta el auto.

Todos nos acompañaron al hospital, Carlisle querían que nos revisaran a todas.

Después de que me sacaron mil estudios, y claro que Edward no se separo de mi . entro el doctor, alice ya había salido de la revisión y dijeron que no había necesidad de ponerle puntos, y solo le dieron analgésicos para el dolor.

Bueno la señora bella se encuentra en perfecto estado, su ojo se inflamara un poco al igual que su mandíbula pero con paños de agua caliente y fría y estos medicamentos estará bien en dos semanas, tienen que agradecer que el bebe no sufrió ningún daño- dijo el medico

Bebe? Cual bebe? Si no había ningún bebe me dije mentalmente , pero al parecer no fui la única ya que todos tenían cara de que este era el doctor chiflado y se había equivocado de paciente

Cual bebe? Pregunto Edward

Pues el bebe que esta esperando la señora bella- dijo el muy sonriente

Bebe? Yo? Esperando?- dije

Si tiene aproximadamente entre tres y cuatro semanas de embarazo-dijo el doctor

Esta embarazada?- pregunto Edward

Si Edward esta embarazada, quieres que te lo firmen, que te lo graben o que te lo escriban – dijo alice

Edward se giro a verme , en sus ojos había un brillo que nunca había visto.

Te amo- me dijo

Y yo a ti- respondí y el deposito un beso en mi frente

Esta seguro que el bebe esta bien?- pregunto esme con lo ojos llenos de lagrimas

Si esta en perfecto estado , que no estaría de mas que visite a un ginecólogo para comience a dale su tratamiento- dijo el medico

Mañana mismo estará con el ginecólogo- dijo mi madre

Claro que mañana estará con el medico- dijo Edward sin dejar de mirarme

Estas bien?- le pregunte a el

Si amor, claro que estoy bien me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo- dijo Edward

No quiero que me dejes si- dije

Nunca te voy a dejar- me dijo acariciando mi frente

Lo se, me refiero a que no me dejes hoy por favor- lo dije por sabia que cuando me dejara en casa, iría a arreglar el asunto del tal Jacob

Te prometo que no- dijo

En cuanto me dieron mi alta, salimos rumbo a la casa, Carlisle y esme se fueron a su casa, alice ,jasper , Rosalie ,emmet y mi mama se vinieron con Edward y conmigo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa , subimos directo a nuestra habitación, el me llevaba en brazos

Como te sientes?- pregunto

Bien solo un poco atontada por los medicamentos-

Duerme amor que yo velare tu sueño y el de nuestro hijo- dijo acariciando mi vientre

Te amo Edward- dije mientras me acomodaba en su pecho y el me envolvía con sus brazos

Y yo a ti belle te amo , eres mi vida- dijo abrazándome

**EDWARD POV **

Bella durmió toda la tarde y toda noche, yo nada mas me la pase pensando en como cobrarme el sufrimiento que le habían hecho pasar a mi mujer y a mi hijo, quería que el tal Jacob sufriera quería un muerte lenta y dolosa.

A la mañana siguiente cuando bella despertó, ya tenia el desayuno en la habitación, no quería que se levantara para nada, quería que descansara, mi madre ya me había llamado para avisarme que tenían al ginecólogo de confianza para que revisara a mi bella y a mi hijo.

Bueno días dormilona- le dije

Hola amor- me contesto aun adormilada

Como te siente?- pregunte

Bien, solo me duele un poco el ojo- me dijo , el tal Jacob sufriría 3 veces mas me dije mentalmente

Mi madre viene para aca, Renne ha venido varias veces a verte- le conte

Y alice como esta?- me pregunto

Bueno pues un poco histérica por que dice que como van a salir las fotos de la boda, trae al pobre Jasper como loco- le conte

Pobre , alice es peligrosa cuando se enoja- me contesto

Amor yo tengo que salir , pero no me tardare mucho ok, - dije levantándome

Que vas a hacer edaward?- me prgunto

Tengo que arreglar el asunto de black- conteste sinceramente

Cuidate por favor- fue lo único que me dijo,le di un beso en la frente su Sali de la habitación

Cuando baje al vestíbulo jasper y emmet ya me esperaban.

Quería pedirte algo Edward- dijo jasper

Si dime-

Quiero que el maldito perro sufra – dijo con furia

Estamos pensando en lo mismo- conteste

Salimos de la casa , directo a la bodega donde lo habían llevado , mi padre ya se encontraba ahí.

Que has pensado hacer hijo-me pregunto mi padre

Primero quiero regresarle cada golpe que le dio a bella pero 10 veces peor padre- dije

Adelante – dijo mi padre señalándome la jaula donde lo tenían

Maldito ,que no puedes tu solo- me grito el perro

Cállate perro , que no sabes lo que te espera , te metiste con las mujeres equivocado- dije

Tu mataste a mi padre- me grito

Por que era igual de poco hombre que tu- dije quitándome la camisa

No hables asi de el maldito- dijo el estúpido y se me fue encima

Los dos nos golpeamos, pero mi furia era mucho mayor que la de el, el había atentando contra mi mujer, contra mi hijo, mi madre , mi hermana, mi amiga , y eso jamás se lo perdonaría, con cada golpe que le daba mi furia crecía mas, quería que el sufriera 1000 veces mas el dolor que mi hermosa bella había sufrido.

No cuanto tiempo estuve en la jaula golpeándolo, me detuve cuando vi que ya no podía levantarse, jasper me había pedido la oportunidad de hacerlo el también, y no se la negaría.

Denle agua para que se reanime que no hemos terminado con el- ordene

Traigan la electricidad - dijo emmet

El perro sufrirá- dijo jasper.

Salimos del cuarto donde estaba la jaula , necesitaba algo fuerte para beber ,asi que me servi un wiskye

Te acuerdas lo que le hicimos a Richard?- pregunto mi padre

Claro que me acuerdo – dije sabiendo que se refería cuando lo torturamos

Gran idea Carlisle- dijo emmet

Voy a ordenar a que preparen la silla- dijo jasper

Después de un rato salimos de nuevo a la jaula, la silla ya estaba lista y Jacob estaba desnudo sentado en ella, le habían quitado el asiento para que su asqueroso culo y sus bolas estuvieran al aire (_**nt no creas que soy sádica es una escena de la película del 007 con Daniel Craig**_) ya estaba todo listo, me pasaron la cuerda con la bola de corcho envuelta en ligas( _**no de que era la bola, pero un día el corcho de una botella me dio en el ojo y lo tuve morado 15 días y me dolió con el infiernos )**_

Ahora si perro continua tu suplicio- dijo jasper y soltó el primer golpe a sus bolas

Oh dios mío santo- grito el perro

Sabes rezar? Pregunte divertido

Si voy a rezar igual que lo hizo la perra de tu mujer- me grito

Jasper soltó dos golpes seguidos que juro que oi como se rompían las bolas

Que dijiste perro?- pregunto emmet

Pero el perro ya no contesto las lagrimas no lo dejaban

Ellas lloraron?- pregunto mi padre

Chillaban como perras- contesto el casi en susurro pero contesto el muy maldito

Mi padre que quito la soga a jasper y lo golpeo el

Te metiste con la familia equivocada idiota- le dijo mi padre

Y pagaras por eso- le agregue yo

Mi padre soltó otro golpe y Jacob ya no dijo nada

Ya se murió?- pregunto jasper con frustración

Emmet lo reviso

No solo se desmayo la nenita – dijo

Déjenlo mañana seguiremos con – dijo mi padre

Los hombres que estaba ahí, lo desamarraron y lo dejaron el suelo, nosotros salimos de la bodega, tenia que llegar a bañarme antes de que bella me viera, y poder ir al primer ultrasonido de nuestro bebe.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**QUE LES PARECIO, ESTE ES PRIMER CAPITULO QUE HAGO AGRESIVO, LO QUE PASA ES QUE SON LA MAFIA Y TENIAN QUE DARLE SU MERECIDO A JACOB, QUE EL LO PERSONAL LO QUE ELLOS LE HICIERON YO SE LO HARIA A TODOS LOS HOMBRES QUE GOLPEAN A LAS MUJERES.**

**BUENO PUES ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP Y ME DEJEN SU OPINION.**

**BESOS **


	14. 1ER ULTRASONIDO

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi muy loca cabeza **

**Hola ya estoy de regreso , de verdad lamento mucho la demora, pero es que el trabajo no me había dado tregua pero no se preocupen que ya bajo mucho y ahora si podré actualizar como ustedes se merecen **

**Mil gracias a todas las personas que me dejan sus comentarios , espero que este capitulo les guste y si no también me lo hagan saber para mejorarlo **

**De verdad mil gracias a todos y todas, pues no las aburro mas y que disfruten el capitulo.**

**Besos **

**ANNA **

**BELLA POV **

Edward junto con toda la familia me acompañaron al primer ultrasonido , para asegurarnos de que el bebe estuviera bien.

Cuando el doctor entro al consultorio se quedo bastante sorprendido de toda la gente que se encontraba ahí

No puede haber tanta gente en el consultorio- dijo el medico , yo ya me encontraba acostada en la camilla

Pues yo no pienso salir soy el padre- dijo edward viendo a los demás

Yo tampoco yo soy la abuela paterna- dijo esme

Y yo la materna- dijo renne

Yo soy la tía- dijo alice

Yo la mejor amiga de la madre – dijo rosalie

Yo seré su jefe de seguridad así que tengo que estar en todo momento con el bebe- dijo emmet

Y yo seré el de seguridad así que también me quedo – dijo jasper

No pues si quieren me salgo yo- dije mirándolos

Como crees bella si tu te sales como vamos a ver al bebe – dijo alice

Alice lo dije en tono sarcástico – conteste

Mire doctor nadie va a salir de esta habitación hasta no ver ese ultrasonido asi que le recomiendo que empiece a hacerlo- dijo carlisle

Y por cierto yo soy el abuelo – dijo por ultimo

El doctor ya no dijo nada y comenzó a hacerme el ultrasonido , la verdad estaba muy nerviosa, edward sostenía mi mano, cuando el doctor puso un liquido muy frió en mi vientre , me estremecí, de inmediato el doctor puso un aparato en mi vientre y acomodo la pantalla del ultrasonido en mi vientre para que todos lo pudiéramos ver.

El comenzó a pasarlo por varios lugares hasta que oímos el sonido mas hermoso

Plum – plum- plum

Ese es su corazón – dijo el doctor

Felicidades tiene 6 semana de embarazo – dijo el medico

Edward y yo nos miramos a los ojos , no recitamos palabras para decirnos lo felices que estábamos ni cuanto nos amábamos.

Puede imprimir una foto para cada uno- dijo alice con una sonrisa

Perdón señorita pero aquí no es un estudio fotográfico- dijo el medico

Pues mas le vale que lo haga – dijo esme amenazadoramente

No pues si me lo piden por la buenas- dijo el doctor de inmediato empezó a imprimirlas

Bueno ahora espero si puedan salir para que la señora se pueda vestir - dijo el doctor

No doctor como creer , mire ella- dije señalando a renne- tiene que quedarse a cuidar la mitad de su nieto, ella- dije señalando a esme- a la otra mitad , ella- dije señalando a alice – para ver si quedo bien presentable después de vestirme, ella- dije señalando a rosalie- para ver si me pongo bien la ropa, el- dije señalando a emmet- para ver si la ropa no me ataca, el- señalando a jasper- para ver si emmet no necesita refuerzos- el dije señalando a carlisle- para vigilar que todos hagan su trabajo y el – señalando a edward – por que mi futuro esposo .por consiguiente yo creo que todos se quedan – dije

Ya entendimos la indirecta- dijo alice

No pequeña no fue indirecta – dijo edward divertido

Bueno pues lo esperamos afuera- dijo renne

Todos comenzaron a salir menos edward, nos quedamos solos en el consultorio, me ayudo a levantarme de la camilla y a vestirme.

Estas contento? – le pregunte

Mas que en toda mi vida- dijo el regalándome esa sonrisa suya que me mataba

Te amo edward- dije

Y yo a ti mi bella- dijo dándome un beso en la frente

Termine de arreglarme y el doctor me dio las indicaciones que tenia que seguir hasta mi próximo chequeo.

Cuando salimos del consultorio , vimos que estaban discutiendo.

Será niña- decía alice a jasper

Claro que no, será un fuerte varón- decía carlisle

Claro que no será un hermosa niña- dijo esme

Va a ser una linda niña – dijo renne brincando cual vil adolescentes junto con rosalie

Claro que no será un niño que se encargara de todos los negocios de la familia cunado crezca – dijo carlisle

OH si ya me imagino el cuarto de bebe, con pistolas metralletas y mesas de casino y balas como sonajas y exuberante rubias operadas como nanas no?- dijo renne sarcástica

Claro que no- dijo jasper

Pero si quieren así me pueden arreglar mi recamara – dijo emmet

Cállate emmet- le dijo rosalie

Edward y yo estábamos bastante divertidos por la discusión que tenían , sentimos que renne y alice matarían en cualquier momento a carlisle y a jasper , así que edward y yo decidimos intervenir

Oigan saben que apenas tiene 5 semanas? Pregunto edward

Si y?- dijo alice

Que no se les hace un poco precipitado pensar en el sexo y la habitación – dije yo

Claro que no- dijo alice

Por que mejor no nos vamos a la casa y allá siguen discutiendo todo lo que quieran – dijo edward divertido.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, todos seguían discutiendo sobre el sexo de bebe, en como seria la habitación creo que ya habían decidido a que universidad iría, edward y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación para entrar en nuestra burbuja y encerrarnos en ella a disfrutarnos mutuamente.

Creo que enloquecieron- dije

Si y espera a ver que nazca- dijo el

Si creo que serán mas peligrosas que la mafia – dije en burla

No lo dudes- contesto el riendo

Tu que quieres que sea?- le pregunte

No importa si es niño o niña , yo solo quiero que nazca bien – dijo el abrazándome

Yo opino igual- dije – y cuantos hijos quieres?- pregunte

3 - contesto de inmediato –

Pues tres tendremos – dije emocionada

Crees que podamos practicar para los otros dos- dijo el picadamente

Yo creo que si – dije poniéndome sobre el a horcadas

Eres una golosa- dijo el

Es que eres una golosina irresistible – le conteste ya no le tiempo a nada y lo bese de inmediato

El comenzó a quietarme mi blusa, mientras yo desabotona su camisa, cuando lo libere de esa estorbosa prenda comencé a besar su perfecto cuello y su hermoso pecho, el me tomo de la cadera para girarme y ponerme debajo de el, sus labios se fueron directo a mi cuello, mientras que sus diestras manos desabrocharon mi pantalón.

Estábamos casi desnudos cuando oímos que la puerta de nuestra habitación se abrió, de inmediato edward me tapo y tomo la pistola que siempre tenia al lado de el y apunto a la persona que había entrado.

Ahh ahora me vas a matar con un balazo- grito mi madre que entro seguida de esme y alice

Por dios mama no saben lo que es tocar la puerta- dije mientras cubría a edward con otra sabana

Y que ustedes no saben hacer otra cosa que no sea parecer burros en primavera- dijo alice con burla

Que se les ofrece? Pregunto edward molesto

En primera que guardes tu pistola- dijo renne

Eso estaba apunto de hacer solo que dentro de bella- dijo rosalie que venia entrando yo de inmediato me tape la cara con la sabana

Ya hija por dios , ni modo que te embarazaras por mail o por teléfono , para que te apenas .- dijo renne

Por dios, que es lo que quieren- dijo edward

Nada solo queríamos saber de que lado se va a poner bella y tu- dijo alice

Lado de que?- pregunto edward y yo me descubrí mi rostro

Si , si estas con nosotras de que va hacer niña o estas con los hombres de que va a ser niño- dijo esme

De verdad por eso interrumpieron una maravillosa sesión de sexo- grite

Creo que dije de mas por que todos me voltearon a ver y claramente vi como mas de uno aguantaba a risa de lo que acababa de decir

Hija me acabas de dar mucha información – dijo mi madre

Si no me interesa saber que tan maravilloso es el sexo con mi hermano- dijo alice

Valla por lo menos se que los gritos son por que eres bueno- dijo rosalie

Y esme solo rió

Y que no piensan salir?- pregunto edward

No hasta que nos digan de que lado van a estar- dijo alice

No vamos a estar de ningún lado , a nosotros solo nos interesa que nuestro bebe nazca sano no importa si es niño o niña o extraterrestre – grite

Bueno en eso tienen razón, ustedes no cuentan- dijo alice, saliendo de la habitación seguida por todas las demás

Puedes creerlo? Le pregunte a edward

Así que maravillosa sesión de sexo? Pregunto con su sonrisa torcida

Si , mas que maravillosa- dije

Pues tenemos que retomar en donde nos quedamos – dijo poniéndose sobre mi

Si pero , podrías poner el seguro antes , no quiero que ahora entren ellos- dije , el de inmediato se levanto y aseguro la puerta

Y continuamos amándonos y acariciando nuestros cuerpos, entregándonos el uno al otro como si nada nos hubiera interrumpido, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran nuestro gemidos de placer.

Cuando salimos de nuestra habitación, salimos por yo tenia un hambre de los mil demonios y por alice y rose se habían puesto a tocar la puerta durante 30 minutos para que fuera a probarme por 6 vez en la semana el vestido de novia.

Valla hasta que bajan- dijo alice

Que no saben lo que es la privacidad? – pregunto edward

No te preocupes tendrán toda la privacidad del mundo cuando se vallan de luna de miel , pero por ahora no- dijo alice sacándole la lengua

Si es lo único que me reconforta que tendré a mi hermosa bella 3 semanas sin ningún tipo de interrupción- dijo el

Edward por que demonios duermes con una pistola- pregunto mi madre

Por protección- contesto el como si fuera obvio

Protección de que, tienes no se cuanta gente afuera cuidando la casa, tienes perros de ataque tienes un sistema de seguridad peor que el de la casa blanca, de que demonios te quieres proteger- pregunto renne

Mama lo que no sabes es que esa pistola es de dardos tranquilizadores y la usa cuando ciertas mujercitas entran a nuestra habitación sin tocar- lo defendí

Me estas diciendo que fui inoportuna bella? Pregunto mi madre indignada

No que va mama para nada- conteste con sarcasmo

Si nos encanta que cuando bella y yo estamos en la cama desnudos entren a vernos- dijo edward burlándose.

Pues si no quisieran estar todo el día pegados no pasaría eso- dijo alice

Alice que no tu no tengas sexo tan a menudo no es nuestra culpa- contesto edward

Quien te dijo que no tengo sexo todos los días- dijo ella muy orgullosa

Alice – dijo jasper apenado

Jasper por favor , crees que mis papas , piensan que entras todas la noches a mi habitación a contarme cuentos para dormir- dijo ella

No pero no es lo mismo que lo sepan en silencio a que uno se los confirme- dijo el aun mas apenado

Eres un llorón jasper- se burlo emmet

Cállate emmet , que por lo menos el si tiene sexo por lo que es tu , no lo has tenido desde que regresamos de la vegas, o por lo menos no conmigo así que tu cállate- dijo rosalie

Valla parece que alguien esta castigado- se burlo edward

Ja-ja no le veo la gracia- dijo emmet

Bueno jóvenes es mejor que nos vallamos no quiero seguir enterándome de su agitada vida sexual- dijo carlisle

Vas a salir? Le pregunte a edward

Si amor aun tengo asuntos que resolver – dijo el

Con Jacob?- pregunto mi madre

Si renne el aun tiene que pagar lo que le hizo – dijo edward tensándose

Les puedo pedir un favor? – dijo rosalie

Si cual? Pregunto emmet

Háganlo rezar si?- dijo ella con ternura

Claro que rezara te lo prometo.- dijo edward

Edward se despidió de mi con un casto beso en lo labios y salio , sabia a la perfección que iba a seguir cobrándole a Jacob lo que nos había hecho.

**EDWARD POV **

Salimos de la casa para dirigirnos a la bodega donde teníamos Jacob black, hoy se acabaría su sufrimiento y también mi molestia de verlo.

Cuando llegamos a la bodega, dos de los guardias que estaban ahí , no dijeron que les había costado mucho trabajo reanimarlo, cosa que nos importo un bledo por nosotros se había podido morir.

Entramos a la jaula donde lo teníamos

Hola perro- dije acercándome a el

Valla el pocos huevos llego- dijo el

Creo que al que le faltan es a ti , después de lo que te hicimos- contesto emmet con burla

Solo por que me tienen amarrado y yo no me puedo defender- dijo el

De verdad crees que si te soltamos podrías con uno de nosotros?- pregunte divertido

No te basto con la paliza que te dio edward- pregunto jasper

Claro que puedo con ustedes 4, malditos hijos de perra, - dijo el

Esta bien te voy a dar una oportunidad de medirte conmigo - dijo emmet

De inmediato dos guardias lo empezaron a soltar mientras emmet se quitaba su camisa, los demás salimos de la jaula, esto seria divertido.

En cuanto Jacob estuvo liberado , se abalanzo sobre emmet, que de un movimiento lo mando al suelo, el perro se levanto de nuevo he intento nuevamente aventarse contra emmet pero emmet lo tomo y comenzó a golpearlo , Jacob por mas que metía las manos para intentar defenderse le era imposible.

Emmet no lo mates que yo tan bien quiero mi turno- dijo jasper

Claro hermano – dijo soltando dos puñetazos mas en su rostro, emmet dejo casi inconciente a black sabíamos que seria muy difícil que se recuperara de la paliza que le había dado emmet a puño limpio.

Pero el muy perro levanto la cabeza para seguirnos molestando.

Saben cuales eran mis planes para las perras de sus esposas? Pregunto black mientras escupía sangre

Cállate perro- dijo mi padre

Las quería violar y matar a golpes – dijo el mi sangre hirvió nada mas de imaginarme lo que este perro pudo hacerle a mi bella o mi madre.

Son un perras muy buenas, sabes niño marica – dijo viéndome a mi- mi padre quería que la zorra de tu mujer fuera mía y en mas de una ocasión mi padre estuvo tentado a violarla pero la perra de renne siempre estaba con ella- dijo el muy perro

Maldito saque mi arma para dispararle en el rostro y matarlo , pero mi padre puso su mano en mi hombro

Calma hijo no te ensucies tu las manos – dijo el

Vamonos dijo jasper no si antes patear su rostro

Encárguense de el – dijo mi padre a dos de sus guardias , cuando íbamos a salir de la bodega se oyó un disparo sabíamos que Jacob ya no era problema

Los siguiente días fueron mas tranquilo, aunque habíamos extremado la seguridad en la casa y con nuestras mujeres, bella simplemente tenia 10 guardaespaldas, mi madre y bella se molestaban mucho , por que decían que cuando salían se sentían muy observadas , era lógico simplemente entre bella mi madre y alice tenían a 25 hombres cuidándolas, era obvio que se sintieran observadas.

Por fin el día mas esperado llego, hoy bella se convertiría en mi esposa, la noche anterior no me dejaron dormir con ella, a mi se me hizo ilógico por dios esperaba un hijo mió era obvio que dormíamos juntos pero por mas que discutí no me dejaron dormir con ella,

Todo estaba listo para la boda, alice se había encargado que la ceremonia civil y religiosa fueran en el mismo lugar, el un jardín que contaba con su propia capilla, yo estaba sumamente nervioso.

Cuando llegue al lugar donde nos íbamos a casar , en la entrada me di cuenta que había varias personas que tenia años de no ver, salude casi a todos, la verdad es que fue bastante divertido verlos formados para dejar sus armas , parecía que se encontraban formados en el guardarropa de algún teatro, entregando sus armas y recibiendo un boleto para recogerlas al final de la ceremonia.

Cuando entre a la capilla ya había varias personas ahí que de inmediato se acercaron a saludarme.

Tranquilo todo estará bien- me dijo jasper

Lo se solo que uno no se casa todos los días- dije

En ese momento comenzó a sonar la macha nupcial y vi. a mi ángel parada en la puerta de la capilla, venia del brazo de mi padre , el la entregaría, cuando la vi. , sentí que el mundo se detenía, que todo desaparecía a nuestro alrededor y solo éramos ella se veía completa y absolutamente hermosa.

Su vestido blanco amplio de abajo hacia que su cintura se marcara mas, era un sueño hecho realidad tenerla frente a mi vestida de novia, sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros, y su sonrisa iluminaba todo, cuando mi padre me la entrego, no supe muy bien lo que dijo, ya que yo seguía perdido en la belleza de su mirada.

El sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia yo seguía perdido en ella, solo puse atención cuando me dijo que repitiera una palabras

Yo Edward Cullen te acepto a ti Isabella Marie Swan como esposa para amarte respetarte y cuidarte los días de mi vida en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Y coloque el anillo en su dedo anular

Y ella pronuncio esas palabras

Yo Isabella Marie Swan te acepto a ti Edward Cullen como esposo para amarte respetarte y cuidarte todos los días de mi vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Dijo ella poniendo el anillo en mi dedo anular

Los declaro marido y mujer , puede besar a la novia- dijo el padre yo no lo pensé dos veces y bese a mi hermosa esposa, ahora si era mi mujer en todos los sentidos , era mía , solamente mía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola de nuevo pues aquí les dejo en el nuevo cap , espero que les guste , el próximo es la pachanga de la boda, de verdad perdón por el atraso pero ya me libere de muchas cosas y prometo que actualizare mas seguido.**

**Por cierto si quieren ver los vestidos que usaron bella , alice , rosalie y esme en la boda pásense por mi perfil que ahí los tengo **

**Espero me dejen sus comentarios que saben que son muy valioso para mi**

**besos **


	15. LA BODA

**NINGUNO DE LOS PESONAJES ME PERTENECE SOLO LA LOCA HISTORIA QUE ES DE MI MAS LOCA CABEZA **

**Hola de nuevo ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo esperando que les guste muchas gracias a todas las personas que han seguido la historia y lo prometido es deuda , las actualizaciones de esta historia serán mas seguidas MIL GRACIAS **

**BELLA POV**

Por fin edward y yo éramos marido y mujer, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera sepáranos, la ceremonia civil fue mucho mas sencilla , solo estuvo la familia , ya que alice y rose fueron mis testigos y de edward fueron emmet y jasper.

Cuando nos fuimos a la recepción, todo se veía perfecto, no podía entender como le habían hecho esme , alice y rose, para organizar la mas perfecta boda en 5 semanas, pero estaba totalmente agradecida, todo era hermoso, y edward y estábamos felices.

Tenemos que saludar a algunos invitados- dijo edward

Claro que si amor – conteste, si me hubiera dicho que teníamos que ir al purgatorio le hubiera contestado si amor , no quería separarme para nada de el

Así que nos acercamos a saludar a bastante gente, a algunos ya los conocía, como a Aro, Estefan, Peter ,Demetri, bueno esos eran de los que yo conocía , por que había otros que en mi vida había visto.

Felicidades- dijo aro dándole un abrazo a mi esposo-

Gracias aro- dijo edward

Bueno ya sextantes cabeza , por lo menos ya no trataran de matarte por rómpele el corazón a tus aventuras- dijo un tipo que no conocía

Mira Vladimir no voy a permitir que tus estupidos comentarios me arruinen el día de mi boda, pero te sugiero que si te vas a quedar , te guardes tus comentarios- dijo edward molesto

Ya edward olvidare de los comentarios de vladimir – dijo aro en tono conciliador

Bueno y que no piensas presentarnos a tu adorable esposa- dijo marco

Claro que si marco ella es mi bella, bella cullen- dijo mi esposo con una gran sonrisa

Encantado de conocer a la nueva señora cullen – dijo el señor que me habían presentado como marco.

Gracias – dije tímidamente, la verdad es que una no sabia como demonios comportarme con la mafia, nadie me había dicho si había algún protocolo o por lo menos un manual de comportamiento.

Bueno pues espero sigan disfrutando la fiesta – dijo edward y nos comenzamos a alejar

Edward como se supone que debo de comportarme?- pregunte

Perdón?- pregunto divertido

Si , digo hay algún tipo de código o algo así? O no se algún manual de cómo ser la esposa de un mafioso? –pregunte

No amo tu solo compórtate como eres y ya preciosa- dijo dándome un beso en la frente

Con quien esta renne?- pregunte al verla con un hombre bastante animada

El es Phil es dueño de club en las vegas, de hecho el es dueño de el club del cual te saque en la vegas- me dijo

Oh – fue lo único que pude decir al recordar esa noche

Ven vamos – dijo el jalándome a donde estaban ellos

Se están divirtiendo?- pregunto edward a renne y al hombre que estaba con ella el tal phil

Si edward , phil me acaba de invitar a las vegas – dijo mi madre emocionada

Madre si sabes que el también es de la organización?- pregunte

Claro hija , y me doy cuenta que no son personas malas- dijo mi madre viendo a phil como adolescente

Valla por que no supe eso cuando te dije que me casaría con edward - dije recordando lo que había pasado aquella vez

Bueno ese día estaba enojada, pero no creas que enojo mucho phil- dijo mi madre viéndolo

No puedo creer que una criatura tan hermosa como tu se enoje- dijo el tal phil a lo que mi madre soltó una sonrisa boba

Bueno pues esperamos se sigan divirtiendo – dijo edwad burlonamente

No te burles- le dije al oído

Amor , no me puedes negar que es bastante cómico ver a tu mama coqueteando – dijo edward

Mas que cómico es bochornoso parece una adolescente de 15 años- dije seria

Seguimos pasando de mesa en mesa, saludando a gente de que no me aprendí ni el nombre, pero yo a todos le ponía mi sonrisa, de oh si te conozco de toda la vida.

Alice nos dijo que teníamos que ir a la pista para nuestro primer baile de casados. Bueno mas que decirnos nos arrastro a la pista de baile

No se bailar edward- dije nerviosa

Todo esta en quien te lleve – dijo el a mi oído

No me di cuenta cuando comenzó la música y mucho menos cuando empezamos a bailar, ya que edward me susurraba cosas al oído, y la verdad me dijo unas que me dieron ganas de llevarlo al primer sitio solitario que hubiera y decirle que me hiciera el amor ahí, pero me contuve no creo que se vea muy bien que los novios desaparezcan y luego regresen todos desarreglados, que bueno si lo pensaba bien me importaba poco lo que dijeran , si mi madre y esme ya me habían oído gritar, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos que no escuche lo que me dijo edward

Bella?- dijo el

Perdón decías algo?- dije

En que piensas amor?- pregunto con duda

En que si me sigues hablando al oído te llevare a un lugar solitario y adelantaremos la noche de bodas- conteste

Perdón? – dijo alice con una sonrisa en su rostro

Cuando me gire no me di cuenta que alice tenia el micrófono en la mano por que edward iba a decir unas palabras a los invitados, y obviamente todos oyeron lo que le acababa de decir a mi esposo, mi primera reacción fue ponerme mas roja que un jitomate y esconder mi rostro en el pecho de edward.

Creo que a mi esposa no le gustan las fiestas- dijo edward en el micrófono

Yo solo le pegue discretamente en las costillas.

Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos su presencia y sobretodo presentar formalmente a mi esposa isabella cullen, se que todos los que estamos aquí somos como una familia, y por eso se a la perfección que mi esposa será respetada igual que si fuera yo – lo ultimo lo dijo mas como orden – espero disfruten la cena- dijo mi esposo para finalizar

El micrófono esta apagado?- pregunte para no volver a pasar un ridículo

Si amor- contesto con una sonrisa

No tenemos que quedar?- pregunte

Por que bella, no te estas divirtiendo?-pregunto el preocupado

Oh si no sabes cuanto me divierte que sepan que muero mas por hacerte el amor que por estar en mi boda- dije levantando la ceja

Tranquila amor nadie se atreverá a decir nada- dijo el tomándome de la cintura

Si pero nada mas por el miedo que te tienen- conteste

Tranquila , anda vamos a cenar- dijo el conduciéndome a nuestra mesa

Ya sentados en la mesa nos llevaron una crema que edward me dio que era de pétalos de rosa **(nta, esa crema la comí yo en una boda y estaba buenísima) ** lo que no me esperaba era lo siguiente, eran unas cosas que ve veían extrañas y medio feas y yo siempre he sido del el lema de si no te gusta lo que ves no lo tomes-

Que es esto pregunte?- le pregunte a mi esposo

Scargots- dijo edward tomando uno con unas pinzas especiales

Y es cristiano eso es?- volví a preguntar

Caracoles amor- dijo el sonriéndome

Y me los tengo que comer?- pregunte con un poquito de asco , ya alguna vez renne me había dado a comer esas cosas y no me gustaron

No amor , si quieres no- dijo edwad – pero ya lo has probado?- pregunto el

Si alguna vez renne me dio- le conté

Estaba yo por quitar el plato donde se encontraban esas cosas raras cuando la persona a la que le debía que me hubieran dolido mis nudillos llego

Buenas noches- dijo la zorra de Heidi

Heidi que haces aquí?-pregunto edward con pereza

Vine con Félix ya que a mi no me llego la invitación, me imagino que se extravió- dijo ella con cinismo

No se extravió , mas bien no la enviamos- dije yo

Ah querida que bien te ves – dijo la soqueta esa con una sonrisa tan falsa como sus bubis

Gracias- respondí yo con mi mejor sonrisa falsa

No te gustan los scargots? – pregunto la muy perra

Claro son un manjar – conteste, de inmediato sentó la mirada de edward en mi

Si sabes como utilizar las pinzas?-pregunto Heidi

Claro- dijo tomándolas , yo ya había visto como lo estaba haciendo edward asi que use todo mi concentración y pedí ayuda al cielo para no pasar otra vergüenza esta noche y menos enfrente de esta garrapata.

S in mucho esfuerzo logre sacarlo y con todo mi asco guardado me lo como, mas bien casi, casi me lo trague y puse mi sonrisa como si estuviera comiendo mi platillo favorito, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como edward divertido.

Bueno querida pues espero sean muy felices – dijo la idota esa – me permites abrazar al novio- que esta no entendió con la desgreñada que le di.

No – conteste secamente

Valla a pesar de que ya es tu esposo , sigues celosa- dijo ella

Ella no tiene por que sentir celos de nadie Heidi , no hay ninguna mujer en el mundo que despierte lo que bella en mi, todas le quedan muy chicas a mi esposa- respondió edward mirándola fijamente

Bueno pues espero que sean felices- dijo ella con coraje, se dio la media vuelta y se fue

Me puedes decir por que te comiste el caracol?- me pregunto edward aguantado la risa

Por que no iba a quedar como mensa delante de las bubis perfectas esta- conteste de inmediato.

Amor tu no tienes por que quedar bien ante nadie , tu eres perfecta como eres, por eso me enamore de ti , por que no eres una pantalla , eres real y eres mía- dijo mi esposo , y eso me saco una sonrisa que siento que no nada mas me llego a los ojos , creo que me llego al infinito y mas allá. **( lo siento siempre me ha gustado esa frase jaja) **

Te amo edward – dije antes de pegar mis labios con los de el

Y yo a yo mi hermosa bella – dijo el cuando nos separamos

La cena paso sin mas contratiempo, y con contratiempos me refiero a platillos extraños. Alice no informo que era hora que el novio le quitara la liga a la novia.

Yo no quería hacer ninguno de los tontos rituales del ramo y la liga que de hacen en las bodas pero decirle que no a mi cuñada era imposible.

Así que me subieron a una silla y empezaron a decir que la liga me la quitara con los dientes, edward me vio a los ojos y sabia por la mirada que me dio que haría algo que me podría hacer perder la cabeza delante de todos, así que tenia que poner aprueba mi autocontrol.

Edward se metió debajo de mi vestido y como lo predije , como yo no llevaba medias, edward comenzó a lamer mi pierna por todo lo largo y llego a cierta parte que hacia que hablara hasta en ruso, y digo ruso por que ni yo me entendía lo que decía cuando su lengua estaba en mi intimidad , alice y rosalie estaban junto a mi una de cada lado sosteniéndome de las manos, podía jurar que acababa de inventar alguna tonalidad de rojo , ya que sentí que mi cara estaba ardiendo, bueno todo mi cuerpo con las cosas que mi marido hacia abajo del vestido.

Bella estas bien?- pregunto rosalie picadamente

Aja- fue lo único que pude responder, sentí como edward comenzó a jalar la liga y mi respiración comenzó a tratar de normalizarse , y digo nada mas intentar por que , edward tenia el don de prenderme y ni con agua helada me enfriaba.

Cuando por fin saco la dichosa liga, edward se acomodo y ya había varios hombre reunidos para atraparla, la verdad es que era bastante gracioso ver a emmet y a jasper ahí, solo por que alice y rosalie los habían enviado.

Para mi sorpresa el que se llevo la liga , fue el hombre con el mi mama estaba tonteando , cuando phil llego a su mesa y le enseño la liga a mi mama , le murmuro algo al oído , que hizo que mi mama se sonrojara , no quise ni pensar en que le había dicho, sentí que si me enteraba podía ocasionarme un trauma psicológico.

Llego el turno del ramo, me volvieron a subir a la silla, tengo el ligero presentimiento de que alice no se ha dado cuanta que con los tacones que me puso y subiéndome a sillas , es muy probable que termine mi noche de bodas en un hospital descalabrada, gracias a dios Edward recordó que no soy muy hábil con los pies y se parao frente a mi sosteniéndome de la cintura , su cara estaba muy cerca de mi vientre al que le dio un beso y después de dedico una mirada llena de amor, bueno pues lance el ramo, y no me imagine que varias de las mujeres que estaban ahí estuvieran tan desesperadas para casarse ya que cuando se aventaron , varias cayeron a suelo , en las que se cayeron estuvieron , Rosalie , Alice , Heidi y mi madre , y para su muy mala suerte se lo llevo otra chica que no me acordaba quien me habían dicho quien era.

Jasper , Emmet y hasta Phil , se acercaron de inmediato a levantar a sus respectivas parejas, Félix de mala gana se acerco a levantar a Heidi.

Después del incidente , regresamos todos a la pista de baile , mi esposo y yo estábamos bailando, no sabia que Edward bailara tan bien , bueno es que mi marido hacia todo mas que perfecto.

Edward me dijo que lo esperara un momento , yo me quede viendo la pisa que estaba al lado de la pista de baile y que estaba adornada con flores, estaba yo en la luna viendo la dicho piscina , cuando sentí que algo me aventó y cai adentro de ella.

Ups lo siento - dijo la idiota de Heidi con inocencia fingida en el rostro

Yo no me podía ni mover por el vestido y el velo

Lo siento mi abuela- oi que gritaron en el momento no supe quien era , hasta que vi que dos figuras mas cayeron al agua , era rosalie que estaba dándose un agarron con Heidi , tenia dos opciones intentar salir del agua ya que varias personas me daban la mano para sacarme o ayudar a rosalie , y opte por lo segundo , iba a acercarme cuando sentí que alguien me jalo de velo.

Tu a donde vas?- era kate, pues en que momento entraron estas a mi boda , nota mental , la seguridad de la mafia es muy mala

Suéltala zorra de quinta- oi que le gritaron y por la voz supe que era alice y vi como caían al agua.

Éramos 5 mujeres adentro de una alberca, rosalie era la que menos ayuda necesitaba, asi que me acerque a alice, estaba apunto de tomar el cabello de la golfa de cabello cuando sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor y vi a emmet y jasper adentro de la alberca.

Me puedes decir que paso?- pregunto edward , que era el que me sostenía

Heidi me aventó- respondí en mi defensa- y rose me defendió- respondí en defensa de rose – y luego kate me jalo del velo y alice me la quito de encima- dije en defensa de alice

Ayúdeme a sacarla- grito edward a varios hombres que estaban ahí y que de inmediato me ayudaron a salir. Edward se quedo dentro de la piscina para ayudar a jasper a y emmet a separar a las demás, de verdad que rosalie era ruda, creo que intentaba ahogar a Heidi. Félix tubo que meterse a la alberca por que no podían separarlas , cuando por fin lograron sacarlas, edward estaba que echaba chispas, carlisle gritaba que consiguieran toallas mientras que esme y mi mama me trataban que quitar la mayor cantidad posible de agua del vestido , que si agua pesaba horrores , ahora imagínense con agua.

Edward llego a mi lado – estas bien ¿- pregunto acariciando mi rostro

Si pero ellas empezaron eh que conste – respondí

Edward miro a Heidi y a kate

Es la ultima vez que se los digo , aléjense de mi esposa y de mi familia – dijo edward en tono amenazante

Fue un accidente y ellas nos atacaron- dijo Heidi

Me importa un carajo , como paso, te quiero lejos de mi esposa, sabes Heidi que si a mi esposa le hubiera pasado algo , estarías muerta en estos momentos- dijo edward gritando

No es para tanto edward- dijo aro

Aro bella esta embarazada , asi que no me digas que no es para tanto- contesto

Te aseguro Heidi que si le hubiera pasado algo a la esposa de edward mas de uno hubiera querido matarte- dijo una mujer que me habían presentado como Sulpicio esposa de aro, era una mujer muy maternal casi tanto como esme, edward me dijo que era así por que ella nunca pudo tener hijos.

Perdón yo no sabia- dijo Heidi

Sáquenlas- dijo edward girándose a verme

Anda amor vamos a que te cambies- dijo edward viéndome

Comencé a caminar pero parecía robot, no me podía mover , el vestido me pesaba toneladas y aparte tenia frió.

Que pasa amor?- me pregunto edward al ver que no caminaba mucho

Es que el vestido me pesa- conteste apenada

El me sonrió y me cargo, no podía creer que el vestido pesara mil kilos según yo mas mi peso y el me cargara como si fuera una pluma.

Llegamos al interior de la casa , donde me cambiaria para salir a nuestra luna de miel , Alice, Rosalie, Esme y mi madre venían atrás de nosotros.

Parece que ustedes no pueden dejar de agarrarse a golpes , están peor que nosotros dijo emmet

Ellas empezaron- dijo rose

Por favor ayuden a cambiar a bella – pidió edward

Todas entramos a una habitación me ayudaron a cambiarme , mientras que alice intentaba hacer algo con mi cabello que lo único que pudo hacer fue cepillármelo ya que estaba empapado, rosalie me ayudo un poco con el maquillaje.

Cuando Salí de la habitación, edward ya estaba cambiado , de inmediato se me acerco

Estas bien pequeña?- me pregunto tiernamente

Si amor tranquilo- conteste

Ok pues vamonos el avión ya no esta esperando- dijo mi esposo

A donde vamos?- pregunte

Es una sorpresa- contesto picadamente

Nos empezamos a despedir de todos, mientras salíamos de la casa. Mas de uno le dijo a edward que se encargarían de hablar con kate y Heidi para que no se volvieran a cruzar en mi camino a lo que edward agradeció.

Subimos a la camioneta que nos llevaría al aeropuerto.

No me vas a decir a donde vamos?- pregunte con un puchero para ver si lo convencía

No mi amor , dentro de poco sabrás- dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios

**ALICE POV **

A donde van de luna de miel?- me pregunto la madre de bella

A una isla- dije emocionada

A una isla?- pregunto ella dudosa

Si a la isla bella – conteste

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**QUE LES PARECIO LES GUSTO? ESTA HORRIBLE? BUENO PUES SI LES GUSTO DEJENME SU COMENTARIO Y SI NO TAMBIEN **

**BESOS **


	16. LUNA DE MIEL?

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca ****historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**Hola aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo esperando que les guste , y me digan su opinión .**

**Mil gracias a todas la personas que me dejan sus comentario, que me agregan a sus favoritos y a los que mandan alertas muchas gracias no saben lo feliz que me hacen.**

**Pues menos choro y mas historia espero les guste **

**Anna**

**Por cierto acabo de subir una historia que se llama STRIPTEASE espero pasen y me digan que opinan **

**BELLA POV **

Llegamos a rió de Janeiro , la verdad es que el viaje fue muy cómodo ya que usamos el avión privado de edward, me di cuenta que estábamos en rió cuando bajamos del avión

Edward quieres que me quede viuda en nuestra luna de miel?- le pregunte

Por que dices eso amor?- me dio mientras entrábamos al aeropuerto para encargarnos del papeleo

Por que te matare por traerme a un lugar donde hablan otro idioma que yo no entiendo- le dije

No te preocupes a donde vamos todos hablan el mismo idioma que tu – me dijo

O sea que aun viajaremos mas?- pregunte cansada de estar en el avión

Si pequeña pero no lo haremos en avión- dijo mientras me daba un dulce beso en la frente

El se alejo un momento de mi para hablar con unos tipos que estaban ahí, mientras que yo me quede rodeada por tres tipos mas, aun no me acostumbraba a toda la seguridad que tenia edward.

Listo amor- dijo mientras salíamos del aeropuerto y abordábamos un auto que nos esperaba

A donde vamos?- pregunte una vez mas

Es una sorpresa pequeña – dijo abrazándome fuertemente

Me quede callada y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho cuando oi que le daba unas instrucciones al chofer no podía jurarlo pero creo que le había hablado en portugués ahora si estaba decidida en cuanto llegáramos a los Ángeles de nuestra luna de miel , aprendería idiomas.

Llegamos a unos muelles y tomamos un yate que para nada era discreto esto era un hecho.

Me ayudo a entrar y me di cuanta que el yate había 5 hombres mas dos que estaban vestidos de blanco, asi que me imagine que ese seria el que manejaría esta cosa.

Vamos a pasar nuestra luna de miel en medio del mar?- pregunte

Algo asi- contesto con una sonrisa que me impacto

Digo si el me hubiera dicho que nuestra luna de miel la pasaríamos en la llamas de infierno con tal de estar con el lo haría, no me importaba el lugar siempre y cuando el estuviera a mi lado.

Bajamos a uno de los camarotes que era bastante lujoso, pero me incomodaba que estuviéramos en un yate donde las paredes no fueran muy gruesas y la gente que estaba afuera me escuchara gritar al hacer el amor con edward, por que de lo que estaba segura es que en este viaje me desquitaría de las interrupciones que tuvimos y de los días que nos estuvimos junto.

Habían pasado como 40 minutos desde que no habíamos subido al yate cuando sentí que se detuvo, yo jamás me había subido ni siquiera a una lancha así que entre en pánico

Que paso por que nos detuvimos , no me digas que esta cosa ya se descompuso? Le pregunte angustiada

No amor tranquila, se detuvo por que ya llegamos a nuestro destino – dijo mi esposo

Ahhh, bueno eso es bueno- dije respirando mas tranquila

Salimos del camarote y edward le dijo a la gente que estaba en el yate que se encargaran de las maletas.

Bajamos de yate y vi una hermosa casa, era hermosa y me di cuenta que estábamos en un especia de isla.

Donde estamos?- pregunte maravillada por el lugar

En la Isla Bella – respondió abrazándome por la espalda

En la isla que?- pregunte , pensé que había odio mal el nombre de la isla

Que este es mi regalo de bodas para ti amor, esta isla es tuya, por eso le puse la isla bella- dijo en mi oído

Wow, pero esto debió costarte una fortuna, edward no deberías de gastar tanto en mi- le dije

Amor si pudiera comprarte el mundo entero para ponerlo a tus pies lo haría , tu vales todo , y mereces esto y mucho mas- dijo otra vez susurrándome al oído y eso era trampa el sabia como me ponía cuando hacia eso

Lo-que-haces-es –trampa- dije con trabajos

Que hago amor?- me pregunto mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja

Que te parecía si mejor empezamos nuestra noche de bodas adentro- dije recordando que aun estábamos parados en el muelle

El no me contesto, pero me cargo en brazos y me llevo a hasta la casa, se veía completamente hermosa, y de cerca pude apreciarla mucho mejor, era espaciosa tenia ventanales por todos lados, entramos a una habitación. Era mas que perfecta estaba decorada con pétalos de rosas rojas y velas, la cama tenia una colcha blanca y todo a luz de vela, en cuanto entramos a la habitación y mi esposo cerro la puerta, supe que habíamos entrado a nuestra burbuja y no dejaría que nadie la reventara.

Esta feliz señora cullen?- pregunto mi esposo mientras me tomaba por la cintura

Muy feliz señor cullen- conteste girándome para verlo a la cara

Te amo bella- dijo poniendo sus manos en mi cara

Y yo a ti edward- conteste estampando mis labios con los de el

Fue un beso lleno de amor, pasión, necesidad, lleno de sensaciones , con ese beso nos demostramos una vez mas que nos pertenecíamos que éramos uno y que ni la muerte nos podría separar y mucho menos acabar con nuestro amor.

Lentamente nos acercamos a la cama, el se sentó y yo me puse a horadadas sobre el, ahora si nos tomaríamos todo el tiempo para disfrutarnos nos recorreríamos lentamente el uno al otro, besaríamos cada centímetro de nuestra piel, ahora no había prisas ni peligros , en este momento no existía nada mas que no fuéramos nosotros.

Comencé a besar su cuello a grabarme en mi mente cada centímetro de este a saborearlo a embriagarme con su delicioso aroma y a perderme en los gemidos de mi esposo gemidos.

El quito la blusa que yo traía así que seguí sus pasos y desabotone su camisa , el se acomodo mas en la cama el recargo su espalda en la cabecera de la casa y yo seguía sentada sobre el, ambos devorábamos nuestros cuellos y nuestros hombros al mismo tiempo nos estábamos saboreando el uno al otro.

Pero yo quería saborear mas piel de el, así que con mucho dolor me separe de el y desabroche sus pantalones en me ayudo levantando las caderas y aproveche para quitarla los boxes , fue una suerte que el ya no trajera las sandalias, así que las saque rápidamente, y regrese a el , pero primero bese sus piernas que eran un sueño, subí lentamente las recorrí con mi lengua , llegue a su entrepierna y lamí la punta de su miembro, el soltó un delicioso y sonoro gemido, pero sabia que aun no era el momento, así que di una ultima lamida a su miembro y continué mi recorrido por su marcado abdomen , lamí los cuadros marcados de su abdomen que en vez de marcados parecía que los habían hecho a mano de lo perfectos que estaba, subí a su pecho , sus pectorales que eran mi perdición , me entretuve un poco con sus pezones, los lamí y mordisquee , regrese a sus hombros y cuello y por ultimo sus labios.

Me encantas- dijo con voz ronca

No me dio oportunidad de decir nada ya que atrapo nuevamente mis labios y nos giro para yo quedar debajo de el ahora estábamos acostados. El beso mis hombros, mi cuello parte de mi pecho, cuando llego a mis senos , bajo los tirantes de mi sostén mientras que yo arquee un poco mi espada para que pudiera quitarlo, lamió mis pechos ,los succiono , como si se alimentara de ellos, yo no podía evitar los gemidos de placer que el me provocaba, dejo mi pechos y bajo a mi abdomen y a mi vientre, desabrocho mis pantalones y de inmediato levante las caderas para que el pudiera sacarlos , los saco pero no me quito mi tanga, el también recorrió mis piernas con su lengua , mis piernas estaban abiertas esperando que llegara a mi zona de placer , cuando llego el solo movió un poco la tanga y lamió mi clítoris una veces, eso me hizo gritar, estaba pensando en dejar la lentitud y obligarlo a penetrarme, pero se quito de mi clítoris y con un dedo acaricio mi entrada.

En ese momento quería mas placer, pero también quería darle a el , un poco del placer que yo estaba sintiendo.

Así que me las ingenie para quitármelo de encima y yo ponerme encima de el, pero esta vez nos daríamos placer al mismo tiempo, el no dijo nada en cuanto comprendió mi plan, así que yo lleve su delicioso miembro a mi boca, mientras el exploraba mi centro con su lengua

Era sensacional, darnos sexo oral al mismo tiempo fue maravillo , el acuciaba mi trasero y yo sus testículos , los dos sabíamos lo que nos gustaba, así que el no tardo mucho en introducir un dedo en mi, mientras que su lengua no dejaba mi clítoris, cuando metió un segundo dedo, tuve que sacar su miembro de mi boca para gritar, sabia que había hecho eso por que el estaba por terminar, así que volví a mi trabajo, introduje su miembro nuevamente en mi boca y marque el ritmo que al le gustaba, también me ayude con mi mano para agarrar la parte su miembro que no cabía en mi boca.

Y como lo había dicho no tardo mucho en terminar en mi boca, su sabor me encantaba, era totalmente adictivo, lo trague todo y limpie con mi lengua todo su miembro, yo termine segundos después de el y el lamió todo mi centro , bebiendo todos mis jugos.

El me jalo de la cadera para que quedara acostada junto a el , y se puso sobre mi, nuestras respiraciones estaban aun agitadas del fabuloso orgasmo que acabábamos de tener.

Eres maravillosa- dijo mi esposo y comenzó a depositar besos en toda mi cara

Tu me haces ser así- respondí

Lista?- pregunto juguetonamente

Siempre- respondí

Nos besamos , con desesperación nuevamente aunque nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y nuestro corazón necesitaba recuperarse de tanta emoción, nuestros cuerpo estaban mas que listos para entregarse nuevamente

El se posiciono en medio de mi piernas y entro en mi , lentamente despacio como si su miembro quisiera grabar cada parte de mi entrada, eso era magnifico, que se tomara el tiempo de disfrutarme y de hacerme disfrutar.

Las embestidas subieron de ritmo al igual que mis gemidos y los de edward, era delicioso estar así con el , fundirnos en uno, nos cuanto tiempo estuvimos pegados ni cuantas veces me giro para quedar yo arriba o de lado o para regresar a abjo de el , solo se que supe lo que era un orgasmo múltiple esa noche.

**EDWARD POV **

Cuando abrí los ojos, vía a mi hermosa esposa, boca abajo placidamente dormida, su espalda estaba completamente desnuda y la sabana cubría justo donde empezaba su cadera, su cabello esta alborotado y su hermosa piel calida.

Nuestra de noche de bodas había sido completamente fabulosa, la mejor noche de nuestras vidas.

Apartar de ese día bella y yo , todas la mañanas desayunábamos en la habitación, salíamos a conocer un poco la isla, nadábamos , caminábamos por la playa , jugábamos en el mar, y hubo veces que intentamos ver una película pero terminamos haciendo el amor en la sala y la gente que nos ayudaba en la casa se tubo que quedar encerrada en la cocina no se cuanto tiempo, ya que para salir de la casa se tenia que pasar por la sala.

Un día bella dijo que ella me haría el desayuno, así que se levanto de la cama se puso mi camisa y salio de la habitación, me quede con la imagen de su cuerpo con mi camisa y de cómo seria hacerle el amor en la barra de la cocina, nada mas de imaginármelo ciertas cosas en mi cuerpo reaccionaron y Salí rumbo a la cocina donde estaba mi esposa.

Cuando entre y la vi. , ella estaba de espalda a mi, una de sus piernas acariciaba la otra mientras picaba un poco de fruta, cuando giro a verme vi como una pequeña gota recorría su labio rumbo a su mentón de la piña que acababa de morder y eso me basto para acercarme a ella y limpiar con mi lengua esa gota de jugo que escurría ella de inmediato reacciono , me beso con impaciencia no lo pensé dos veces y tire todo lo que había en la barra acosté a bella en allí, y en esa ocasión no me tome el tiempo de desabotonar mi camisa, la jale y todos los botones salieron disparados y ahí estaba mi mujer completamente desnuda tumbada en la barra de una cocina , cumpliendo una de mis fantasías.

Nuevamente la gente que entendía la casa de tuvo que quedarse en otro lado creo que en la sala, ese día mi esposa y yo comimos hasta las 2:00pm por que nos demoramos mas de lo debido en mis fantasía.

Ya había pasado semana y media desde que habíamos llegado , habían sido los días mas hermosos y maravillosos de mi vida.

Como casi todas las tardes nos íbamos al balcón de nuestra habitación , donde había dos camastros , pero nosotros solo necesitábamos uno, ella siempre de sentaba en medio de mis piernas, nos encantaba ver el atardecer, y hacer planes, hablar de nuestro bebe, de lo que a ella le gustaría hacer , así como yo también le conté como era que había decidido entrar en el negocio de mi padre, mi padre nunca me obligo a hacerlo, pero era como tradición familiar, bella se sorprendió al saber que el primer jefe de la organización había sido mi tatarabuelo, así que siempre ha habido un cullen en la cabeza de la organización.

Esa tarde mi esposa estaba un poco mas alocada me imagino que por las hormonas de su embarazo, sin darme tiempo a nada, se giro desabrocho mi pantalón con gran pericia , ella solo se levanto la falda y introdujo en ella mi miembro , que por cierto siempre estaba mas que dispuesto a satisfacerla a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar.

Yo estaba besando sus hombros mientras ella se daba sentones sobre mi, era la imagen perfecta, haciendo el amor con la luz del atardecer, estábamos a punto de terminar cuando un grito casi me ocasiona un paro cardiaco.

SOPRESA- gritaron, bella de inmediato se levanto su rostro que tenia enterrado en mi cuello y yo gire para ver quien era.

Que demonios haces aquí?- pregunte al ver que la que había gritado y había interrumpido mi perfecto atardecer era mi hermana

Que hacen? – pregunto al vernos en la posición en la que estábamos

Hola muchacho- dijo mi madre saliendo al balcón

Que hacen?- pregunto mi padre entrando con ella

No pues si quieren llamen a las cámaras de televisión para que me graben haciendo el amor con mi esposa- grite , mientras que bella no se movía por que sabia que si lo hacia mi miembro quedaría al aire

Ups- lo sentimos dijo alice

Podrían salir- grite de nuevo, bella ya había inventado 100 tonalidades nuevas de rojo en su rostro.

Hola hermano – grito emmet entrando

SALGAN- grite

Cuando todos salieron y de aclarar que riendo, bella se levanto de mi y vi su cara sumamente apenada

Que hacen aquí?- pregunto bella mortificada

No lo se pero es lo que vamos a investigar ahora- dije acomodándome mis pantalones.

Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a la sala que es de donde provenían las voces y oh sorpresa, todos estaban ahí, mi padre , mi madre, alice ,jasper, emmet ,, rosalie, renne y ahora hasta phil

Me pueden explicar que demonios hacen aquí?- pregunte molesto

Pues es que los extrañábamos mucho- dijo alice abrazando a bella

Nosotros a ustedes no , te lo aseguro- le conteste matándola con la mirada

No me importa , aparte ya los dejamos disfrutar de semana y media sin nosotros que no nos extrañan ni un poquito?- pregunto alice haciendo un puchero

Alice si sabes que las lunas de miel son para que los recién casado estén solos?- pregunte importándome un bledo su puchero

Pero ya tuvieron semana y media solos- respondió con una cara como el gatito de shek

Y te tengo una noticia planeábamos tener dos semanas mas solos- conteste

Pero que no se aburren aquí solos?- pregunto renne

Claro que no, que no los viste, ni por que ya están casado y embarazados dejan de parecer burros en primavera – dijo emmet

Hijo, de verdad te molesta mucho que estemos aquí?- pregunto mi madre

Claro que no esme , nos encanta la idea de que estén todos aquí- respondió mi hermosa bella

Yupi, ahora si podrán divertirse se verdad y no nada mas pensar en sexo- grito alice dando brinquitos en toda la sala

Bueno pues adiós a nuestra luna de miel- le susurre a bella al oído ella solo me sonrió tiernamente.

Bueno y que es lo que ustedes hacían , cuando no estaban teniendo sexo?- pregunto renne

Como preguntas eso renne , se ve que todo el tiempo se la pasaban teniendo sexo- dijo emmet.

Pues que no se supone que las lunas de miel son para eso- contesto bella

Y que yo sepa tu yo rose no están de luna miel y siempre están teniendo sexo- dije burlándome de el

Oigan a mi no me metan en esto yo ni siquiera he dicho nada- dijo rosalie.

Bueno dejen que nosotros nos acomodemos y que les parece si hoy cenamos en la playa- dijo alice

Ok ustedes vallan a acomodarse en lo que bella y yo nos cambiamos- dije tomando a bella de la mano para irnos a nuestra habitación

Por favor no empiecen de conejos, y si cierran la puerta con llave les juro que la tiro- dijo alice amenazadoramente

Tranquila te prometo que no la cerraremos – dijo bella yo solo rode los ojos.

Bella y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación, a tomar un baño y poder calmar mi enojo por que nos hallan interrumpido en nuestra maravillosa y mágica luna de miel.

No estas molesta?. Le pregunte a bella cuando salimos de batanarnos

No – contesto secando su maravilloso cuerpo

Por que no? Que no te has dado cuenta que han interrumpido nuestra luna de miel?- pregunte mas molesto

Y tu no te has dado cuenta que tenemos pilar recargadas para dos noches sin sexo y ellos no?- me dijo con una sonrisa malvada

O sea que eso significa que asi como ellos nos interrumpen nosotros lo haremos?- pregunte divertida por su plan

Correcto amor, ellos nos interrumpen pues nosotros a ellos, se que los que primero se desesperaran serán rose y emmet- me dijo

Si ok yo me encargo de rose y emmet y tu de alice y jasper, no quiero ver a mi pequeña hermana en una situación que me pueda ocasionar traumas- dije

Perfecto ya esta todo dicho- dijo bella

Bueno pero aun nos falta renne y esme- dije

No te preocupes mi primer ataque de llanto hormonal las tendrá a todas muy ocupadas conmigo para que no te pida el divorcio- dijo mi adorable esposa

Con que el divorcio? Pregunte mientras besaba su cuello

Si- respondió ella riendo

Eres mala sabes?- pregunte divertido

Eso le enseñara a no interrumpir a una mujer embarazada con la hormonas en el cielo cuando esta teniendo una sesión de sexo con su apetecible marido- dijo mi esposa.

Después de vestirnos, salimos rumbo a la playa donde alice había organizado todo para que cenáramos todos ahí, bella insistió en que alice y rosalie tomaran mas vino que el de costumbre, la verdad no entendía por que bella Casi no tomaba, pero después comprendí que pondría mi hermana y a rosalie medio ebrias para que ellas se pusieran mas tiernas con sus adorables novio y ahí interrumpir nosotros.

Cuando termino la cena, cada quien se fue a su habitación, como lo había pensado, rosalie ya le iba diciendo a emmet las mil y un maravillas que le quería hacer esta noche, mientras que alice le decía que hoy seria su soldadita buena, ese comentario casi hizo que vomitara la cena.

Bella y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación, esperamos un rato hasta que oimos una risa de alcie , supimos que era el momento asi que mi adorada esposa salio de nuestra habitación y fue directo a la habitación de alice.

**BELLA POV**

Si yo no podía tener sexo con mi esposo en mi propia luna de miel, nadie lo tendría de eso me encargaría yo y de pasada les enseñaría lo frustrante que es que te interrumpan.

Cuando Salí de la habitación me fui directo a la habitación de alice, ya sabia yo que era mala actriz pero nada mas me acordaba de lo frustrada que habia quedado cuando ellos habían llegado hoy en la tarde que había decidido que ni julia roberts seria tan buena como yo con mi actuación de esta noche.

Cuando estuve mas cerca de la habitación de alice supe que era el momento perfecto ya que alice le decía que estaba apunto de llegar , al igual que yo esta tarde y no pude por que ellos me interrumpieron , asi que sin previo aviso abrí la puerta de la habitación, vi como alice se tapa con la sabana pero como se enredo cayo de la cama y jasper intentaba taparse con un cojín.

Que te pasa bella?- pregunto alice tirada

Que quiero dejar a tu hermano- grite y comencé a agitar mi brazos y solo de imaginarme lejos de edward las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

No podemos hablar de esto mañana? Pregunto alice

Perfecto si no quieres apoyarme no hay problema – grite y Salí de su habitación, casi corriendo fui a la habitación de rosalie igual sin tocar entre a la habitación, emmet y rosalie estaba parados , rosalie tenia sus codos recargados en el tocador mientras que emmet estaba de tras de ella

Que demonios te pasa? Grito emmet soltado a rosalie y corriendo al baño mientras rosalie jalaba algo para taparse.

Que te pasa bella?- pregunto rose

que quiero dejar a edward- dije

QUE? Por que ¿- pregunto rosalie , en ese momento emmet salía envuelto en una toalla

Pequeña bell´s eres como una hermosa y linda hermanita para mi, no pueden hablar mañana tu y rosalie- dijo emmet como si le estuviera hablando a una retrasada, eso quería decir que mi plan había funcionado.

Perfecto ya se que no cuento con nadie , esta bien me voy para no molestarlos mas con mi tonterías- dije en tono mas dramático que pude y salí de ahí .

A los 5 minutos alice y rosalie ya estaban conmigo en la sala, mientras que yo solo repetía que quería dejar a edward pero gritaba mucho para poder interrumpir lo que estuvieran haciendo esme y mi madre y me contó un poco pero lo logre , esme llego a la sala en bata y sumamente despeinada mientras que mi madre llego con la camisa de phil pues y parecía agitada.

Que pasa hija? Pregunto esme sentándose a mi lado

Quiero dejar a edward- dije

Pero por que?- pregunto mi madre

Por que si y ya- dije

Pero algún motivo debe de haber te hizo algo o te falto al respeto?- pregunto esme

No , yo solo quiero dejarlo- grite , no sabia que otra cosa decir

**EDWARD POV **

Como mi hermosa esposa predijo se oía un alborto en toda la casa, yo estaba muerto de risa , sabia que los hombres no tardarían en venir a mi habitación a hablar conmigo y como lo supuse todos entraron con cara de frustración y confusión.

Nos puedes decir que pasa?- pregunto mi padre, que venia con su bata y en mi vida lo había visto despeinado

Bella se enojo y dice que me quiere dejar- conteste , serio aunque por dentro estaba muriéndome de la risa

Pues sal y encontentala edward por que mis bolas estarán azules mañana- grito emmet

Las tuyas por lo menos estarán azules , las mías se caerán- dijo jasper

Que paso? Por que se molesto?- pregunto phil

No lo se, solo se que se puso como loca a decirme que ya no quería y que quería dejarme- dije lo mas preocupado que pude pero el comentario de emmet y jasper me estaba matando por dentro

Drógala, sométela, oblígala, duérmela , ruégale ,suplícale , has lo que sea necesario para que me devuelva a mi rosalie mañana podrá ser toda suya pero ahora la necesito yo – grito emmet

No emmet , primero que se calme y después hablare con ella, de todas formas creo que le hara bien hablar con las mujeres no crees papa?- pregunte mirando a mi padre, que tenia una sonrisa de dolor en el rostro

Creo que necesito una ducha fría esta será una larga noche- dijo mi padre saliendo de la habitación

Yo ire a hablar con un amigo a ver si me echa una mano- dijo phil saliendo de la habitación

Edward de verdad te lo digo muy enserio tu esposa es mas peligrosa que la DEA , el FBI, mas que toda la organización junta sabes?- dijo emmet

Por que dices eso emmet?- pregunte un poco divertido

Como que por que dice eso , por que ni la DEA ni el FBI ni nada de ninguna mafia han podido matarnos o tan siquiera habernos agarrado y tu esposa en ataque de no se que nos va a matar por el maldito orgasmo que traemos atorado- grito emmet saliendo de la habitación

De verdad hermano , mi bolas se van a caer- dijo jasper saliendo

En cuanto me asome y vi que ya no estaba nadie , yo no aguante mas y solté en risas, no podía creer que el plan de mi esposa hubiera funcionado tan bien,

Al poco rato llego bella, en cuanto entro corrió a mis brazos y le conté lo que había pasado con lo hombres mientras que ella me contó con detalle lo que había pasado con las mujeres.

Amor sabes que eres mas peligrosa que la mafia?- pregunte mientras nos acomodábamos para dormir

Si – respondió riendo

Y que es lo que sigue?-pregunte

Mañana los cansaremos mucho en mi cosas en la isla y en la noche entrare con depresión por que estoy gorda por el embarazo – dijo bella divertida

Amor emmet y jasper me dijeron que los ibas a matar- dije recordando sus palabras

No lo creo amor ellos nos han interrumpido mas veces y nos has muerto- me dijo

Ok mi pequeña y sexy mente malvada mañana haremos lo mismo que hoy- la apoye

Y el tercer dia haremos el amor toda la noche- me dijo dándome un dulce beso

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Que les pareció, yo la verdad es que también me vengaría, por dios imagínense que les llegue toda la familia a la luna de miel no,no ,no jajajaja**

**Bueno pues espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios**

**Besos anna**

**p.d. no se olviden de pasar por mi nueva historia STRIPTEASE para que me digan que opinan mil gracias **


	17. FASE 2

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**Hola de nuevo, pues como les prometí estoy actualizando mas rápido, de verdad mil gracias a todas las personas que siguen la historia espero que esta cap también les guste.**

**ANNA**

**BELLA POV **

Después de la noche que les hicimos pasar a nuestra familia, supe que hoy seria el tiro de gracia, para todos y por fin nos dejarían disfrutar a mi esposo y a mi lo que restaba de nuestra luna de miel.

Asi que con todo el dolor de nuestros corazones edward y yo nos paramos a las 6:00am para ir a despertar a toda la familia para ir de excursión por la isla.

ARRIBA – gritamos edward y yo en la habitación de rosalie y emmet

Fue una escena bastante chusca, emmet agarro el control de la tele como si fuera su pistola y apunto a todos lados sin abrir los ojos por completo. Rosalie salio disparada de la cama y callo en la alfombra y rodó un poco.

Cundo por fin pudieron despertarse como debían.

Que demonios les pasa? Nos quieren matar?- grito emmet aun con el control en la mano

Bella , de verdad yo entiendo que las hormonas del embarazo se han disparado por completo, pero bellita hermosa que no necesitas descansar?- pregunto rosalie tratando de levantarse

No, no necesito dormir , apúrense a vestir por que saldremos de excursión – dije emocionada

Bella son las 6 de la madrugada- dijo emmet sufriendo

De hecho son las 6:20am y se nos esta haciendo tarde- dije

Por favor bellita hermosa podríamos dormir un ratito mas?- pregunto emmet con una cara que casi puedo jurar que vi lagrima en sus ojos.

Bueno yo entiendo que no quieran salir con una embarazada llena de achaques verdad?- dije en el tono mas teatral que encontré e hice un puchero como si estuviera a punto de ponerme a llorar

No,no,no llores bella no creo que mi sistema nervioso soporte otro ataque como el de anoche – dijo rosalie parándose de inmediato.

Ok los espero en 15 minutos en la sala- dije feliz de haber logrado mi cometido, cuando edward y yo salimos de la habitación , el tubo que esconder su rostro en mi cuello para poder aguantar la risa.

Eres diabólica amor- dijo en mi oído

Lo se bebe – dije feliz

La siguiente habitación fue la de renne y phil ahí solo entro edward la verdad es que no quería ver a mi mama en una situación comprometedora.

Edward entro " histérico"

Renne despierta- casi grito

Que pasa?- pregunto alarmada

Que existe la amenaza de otro ataque de histeria de bella si no vamos de excursión con ella – dijo en el tono mas preocupado que pudo , mientras que yo estaba afuera doblándome de la risa.

Que , quien nos ataca, donde? – supe que ese era phil que acaba de despertar

Son las 6:00am , que no le pueden dar sus ataques mas tarde?- pregunto mi madre desesperada

Renne quieres pasar otra noche como la de anoche? Pregunto mi marido

En 10 minutos estamos listos – dijo renne y phil al mismo tiempo , mi esposo salio con lagrimas en los ojos de tanto aguantarse la risa.

La siguiente habitación fue la de esme y carlisle , esa creo que era la mas complicada de todas , a edward y a mi nos daba un poco de pena entrar ahí , pero teníamos que hacerlo si queríamos recuperar el control de nuestra luna de miel y de nuestra intimidad.

Edward y yo entramos al mismo tiempo, esme se había quedado dormida puesta con la bata con la que había salido anoche y carlisle se le notaban las ojeras .

Esme – dije en tono fuerte

Que pasa? Pregunto carlisle que fue el que se despertó

Nos vamos de excursión- dije emocionada

QUE???????????- gritaron carlisle y esme que se acaban de despertar

Si lo espero en 15 minutos en la sala- dije emocionada

Hija no es muy temprano?- dijo esme

No quieren salir a la primera excursión de su nieto?- pregunte con fingida tristeza

Claro hija en un momento estamos listos- dijo carlisle con una sonrisa de terror en su rostro

Salimos de la habitación pero carlisle llamo a edward el regreso pero yo me quede en cerca para escuchar que decía.

Hijo creo que contrataremos a tu esposa en la organización- dijo carlisle

Por que padre?- pregunto edward

Para que nos de idea de torturas- dijo carlisle a lo que edward no pudo aguantar la risa y salio de la habitación de sus padres .

Ahora venia la mas difícil alice , pero no imposible.

Entramos a la habitación de alice, y yo de inmediato salte en el lado de ella, a lo que jasper se despertó gritando que era un soldado malo y que merecía castigo, mientras que alice grito ESOS ZAPATOS SON MIOS- edward y yo reímos

Que les pasa? Pregunto jasper

Que tiene 10 minutos para vestirse por nos vamos de excursión- dije

No bella, no vamos – dijo alice volviéndose a tapar con la cobija hasta la cabeza

Alice si no levantas el hermoso culo que tienes de la cama, te juro por mi bebe que no volveré a salir de comprar contigo y comprare todo lo del bebe sola- dije seria

Eso fue suficiente para que alice le gritara a jasper

SAL DE LA CAMA AHORA- el pobre de jasper estaba realmente asustado pero lo hizo de inmediato

Los esperamos en la sala – dije saliendo de la mano de mi esposo

Edward y yo fuimos a la cocina a preparar algunas cosas y a poder reírnos a gusto de las reacciones de todos , cuando salimos de la cocina ya estaban todos ahí

Ahora si buenos días a todos- dije con una sonrisa

Buenos? – pregunto emmet que aun trai un ojo cerrado

Emmet estas molesto?- pregunte con puchero

No ,no bella te juro que no, mira estoy feliz – dijo mostrándome una gran sonrisa

Ok vamonos – dije jalando a mi marido.

Ese día de verdad hasta yo me canse, pero lo que me daba pilas era todo lo que los demás decían.

Amor tu hija no se te cayo de la cama cuando era bebe?- le pregunto phil a mi madre

No que yo sepa – dijo mi madre suspirando

De verdad que bella es una mente malévola- dijo emmet asustado

Emmet cállate , no la vallas a hacer llorar – dijo jasper

Y les juro que si por su culpa llora los matare con mis propias manos – dijo rosalie

No saben lo que nos costo calmarla anoche- dijo alice

Anoche? – si creo que nada mas hemos dormido 15 minutos- dijo emmet

Ya chicos recuerden que ella esta embarazada- les dijo esme

Si y es difícil para una primeriza- dijo mi carlisle

Si edward va a tener la suerte de ser padre, pero yo si vuelvo a tener una interrupción como la de anoche no creo- dijo jasper

Por que lo dices amor? Pregunto alice

Por que anoche de milagro no se me cayeron las bolas- dijo con sufrimiento en su voz

Decidí que era momento de actuar.

Les molesta a ver venido con nosotros a la excursión? Pregunte triste

No para nada- dijo mi madre

Como crees si lo estamos disfrutando mucho- dijo phil

De hecho veníamos diciendo que , que bueno que nos despertaste tan temprano- dijo emmet con una sonrisa

De verdad? Pregunte con una sonrisa

Claro que si pequeña estamos felices- dijo esme tiernamente

Ya vez amor te dije que todos estaban felices – dijo mi esposo depositando un beso en mi frente

El resto del día hicimos mil cosas, nadamos, caminamos, jugamos en la playa , humo un momento en el que carlisle se sentó a dizque a leer un libro pero como traía sus lentes de sol puestos no podía ver bien si esta despierto o dormido, me acerque a el y me di cuenta que el libro estaba al revés así que .

Esta interesante el libro?- pregunte haciendo que el diera un pequeño salto

Si muy interesante – dijo el volteado a todos lados

Sabes yo creo que le entenderías mas si lo leyeras de la manera correcta – dije y puse su libro bien , el solo me sonrió apenado.

En la tarde regresamos a la casa y propuse que jugáramos algo, a lo que todos quisieron negarse y edward les recordó que entre mas me cansaran ellos tendrían una noche mas placentera asi que todos empezamos a jugar cartas ellos nos enseñaban a nosotros.

Cenamos nuevamente en la playa y era el momento de cerrar el dia con broche de oro.

Amor ya no debería de comer – dijo edward

Me estas diciendo gorda edward cullen?- pregunte "molesta"

No amor solo que has comido mucho- dijo el como si nada

Si verdad , cuando parezca una vaca no me vas a querer verdad?- dije con lagrimas

No hija el no quiso decir nada , verdad edward?- dijo su madre matándolo con la mirada

No esme el dijo que ya no comiera , quiere que su hijo nazca con desnutrición- grite llorando enserio nada mas de imaginarme a mi bebe enfermo de desnutrición

Bella cálmate , pareces loca con tus cambios de humor – me grito el "molesto"

Ahora aparte de gorda me dices loca- dije histéricamente

No bella , te juro que el no te quiso decir loca- dijo emmet preocupado

Claro que si le dije loca – grito edward

Vete al diablo cullen – y de verdad comencé a llorar como vil magdalena

Edward duerme con un ojo abierto por que te matare mientras duermes – dijo emmet

No podías quedarte calladito , como cuando eras chiquito hijo?- pregunto carlisle

Ya déjenme solo- dijo edward entrando a la casa para irse a nuestra habitación sabia que quería huir de ahí para poder reír a gusto.

Ese dia tuve despiertos a todos los de la casa hasta las 2:00am , me rendí cuando mis ojos se me cerraban , de hecho emmet ya a todo me decía que si con los ojos cerrados y jasper solo repetía lo matare , lo matare, también medio dormido y alice le decía a su madre que planearía una venganza lenta y muy pero muy dolosa en contra de edward.

Los deje irse a dormir, y yo me fui a mi habitación y me encontré a edward sentado en una de las sillas que había ahí.

Por que no te has dormido bebe?- le pregunte dándole un dulce beso en los labios

Por que no estabas aquí- respondió el

Bueno pues ahora si a dormir y espero que lo de esta noche funciones- dije

Amor te aseguro que ahora nos cuidaremos las espaldas de ellos en vez de otras mafias- dijo mi esposo arropándome para dormir

Te amo edward – dije cuando el se metía en la cama

Y yo a ti amor- dijo jalándome hacia el.

A la mañana siguiente edward y yo fuimos los últimos en despertarnos, pero por alguna extraña razón no nos sorprendió ver a toda la familia reunida en el comerlo

Buenos días – dijo edward que me traía abrazada

Ya se reconciliaron – dijo esme con ternura

Si perdón por lo de anoche – dije

No te preocupes hija , que crees estuvimos pensando que no era correcto estar en su luna de miel, asi que hoy nos iremos a rio de jaibero y ahí los esperamos para regresarnos todos juntos y nosotros continuar con nuestras vacaciones- dijo carlisle emocionado

Por que ya se aburrieron de nosotros?- pregunte

No , como crees , pero no es correcto que estemos en su luna de miel- dijo esme

Y cuando se van ¿- pregunte triste , aunque por dentro me felicitaba por ser tan brillante

Hoy las maletas ya están en el yate- dijo alice

Bueno pues nos vemos en rió- dijo Edward

Si de hecho ya nos vamos ahorita – dijo rosalie jalando a emmet a la salida

Bueno pues nos hablamos en unos días – dijo edward

Todos comenzaron a despedirse de nosotros y oi cuando emmet y jasper le daban consejos a edward.

Cuando veas que le va a dar un ataque hormonal corre y esconderte con los tiburones son mas seguros que ella- dijo emmet

De verdad hermano, tu esposa es de temer – dijo jasper

Lo se , lo se- dijo mi esposo

Después de que los acompañamos al muelle , vimos que se iban , nosotros regresamos a la casa, no acabábamos de cruzar la puerta cuando nuestra ropa salio volando en todos lados del recibidor.

La felicito señora cullen su misión fue todo un éxito- dijo mi esposo

Ahora si amor creo que tenemos que recuperar dos días en los que no hemos hecho el amor – dije y volví a atrapar sus labios.

Si confirmado fase dos operación recuperando luna de miel ha sido todo un éxito.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Que les pareció , merezco que me dejen sus hermoso y valiosos comentarios espero que si **


	18. RESCATE

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza **

**Bueno pues lo prometido es deuda y aquí la actualización de hoy , espero que les guste **

**Mil gracias a todas la personas que me dejan sus comentario, y me agregan a su lista de alertas de verdad mil gracias me hacen el dia **

**Pues no las aburro mas y espero les guste el capitulo **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**BELLA POV **

Los últimos días de nuestra luna de miel habían sido fabulosos , y como la familia lo había dicho nos esperaron en rio de Janeiro para regresarnos todos juntos, sabia que cuando llegáramos a los Ángeles edward volvería a su " trabajo " por asi llamarlo y habría días en los que no lo vería, pero no quería pensar mucho en ese en estos momentos. Quería exprimir hasta el ultimo minuto de nuestro tiempo juntos.

El viaje de regreso fue bastante divertido , ya que mas de una aeromoza se le lanzaba a emmet o a edward , y rosalie se ponía verde de celos, mientras que edward a todo mundo le decía que estábamos de luna de miel , era divertido.

Mi madre solo haría una breve parada en los Ángeles ya que se iria con phil a las vegas de nuevo, lo peor de todo el viaje fue cuando cacharon a mi mama en el baño del avión teniendo sexo con phil fue bastante vergonzoso , mi mama estaba peor que yo que estaba recién casada.

Valla bella ya sabemos de donde heredaste lo de conejita- dijo emmet burlándose de la situación de mi madre

Emmet cállate , por que lo mas seguro es que te hubieran cachado a ti si mi mama no te hubiera ganado el baño- conteste tratando de defender lo indefendible.

Si como digas pequeña bellita pero de que lo heredaste lo heredaste – dijo riendo

En cuanto llegamos a los Ángeles , todo mundo se fue a su respectiva casa, alice ya había comprado un departamento en los Ángeles, ya que había decidido quedarse definitivamente aquí.

Como lo habia dicho , no teníamos mucho tiempo en los Ángeles cuando edward tuvo que viajar a Chicago por que había habido problemas con algunas entregas.

Edward casi no hablaba conmigo de eso, pero yo había aprendido algunas cosas del negocio " familiar" y una de ellas era el código de honor que se manejaba entre ellos, lo mas importante era el silencio.

Los meses comenzaron a pasar rápidamente, yo ya estaba en el 5 mes de embarazo , había veces que la gente dudaba de mi embarazo por que no se me notaba, algo que amaba de mi edward , era que no importara en donde estuviera siempre llegaba a tiempo para los ultrasonidos aunque ese mismo dia se volvería a ir.

Yo sabia que algo andaba mal , por que edward llamo un dia para decir que habría mas vigilancia y que alice y rosalie se vendrían a quedar conmigo en la casa y que esme saldría del país un tiempo. A la mañana siguiente de la llamada de edward llamo mi madre para decir que phil le había dicho que regresa a los Ángeles a quedarse conmigo por un tiempo.

Eso me hacia pensar que algo andaba mal en el "negocio".y no tarde mucho en descubrir que yo tenia razón.

Edward por lo regular me llamaba diario 3 o 4 veces al día , pero hoy no me había llamado y eso me angustiaba.

Alice y rosalie compartían mi angustia no sabíamos nada de ellos eso nos confirmaba que algo había pasado.

Como a las 11pm entro una llamada a mi celular que decía nuecero privado.

Bueno- conteste esperanzada de que fuera edward

Bella soy esme- dijo angustiada

Hola esme que pasa?- pregunte nerviosa al escuchar su tono de voz

Se complicaron las cosas en Chicago, carlisle y emmet se estan escondiendo en new york , mientras que jasper esta en las vegas- dijo desesperada

Y edward? – pregunte angustiada

Bella- dijo ella con las voz entrecortada

Donde esta edward esme dime – grite

Edward es en una hospital de Chicago- dijo ella llorado

Como que en un hospital? Que le paso , por que lo dejaron solo?- pregunte histéricamente mientras que alice y rosalie no entendían nada

Bella, estaban en una reunión con una de las familias enemigas, cuando se desato una balacera , por el control de un territorio, desafortunadamente los hombros que llevaba carlisle no fueron suficientes,- dijo sollozando- ellos dieron batalla pero hirieron a emmet así decidieron que lo mejor era sacar a carlisle de ahí, edward y jasper lo cubrieron , y emmet se fue con el ya que era el herido, pero la policía llego, y cuando edward y jasper quisieron huir alcanzaron a herir a edward y el le ordeno a jasper que huyera.- termino de contarme esme totalmente desesperada

Y esta grave?- pregunte con el corazón en la rodillas

No , solo que lo tienen detenido en el hospital para diga por que fue la balacera y por que estaba con una de las familias de la mafia – dijo esme mas tranquila

Por que demonios no van y lo sacan del hospital- grite

No es tan fácil bella, la policía esta muy al pendiente de que llegue alguien de la organización a sacarlo para poder detenerlo y acusarlo a edward y a todos- me conto esme

En que hospital esta?-pregunte

En el general de Chicago- me dijo

Ok emmet y carlisle están bien?- pregunte

Si ellos de hecho están escondidos y al parecer se iran a la isla bella- me contó

Y jasper?- pregunte al ver nerviosa a alice

Esta en las vegas escondido en uno de los casinos de phil. Dile a rosalie y alice que no se preocupen- me dijo esme

Ok ire por edward – dije

Bella es muy peligroso , no deben saber que el es edward cullen y mucho menos que tu eres su esposa- dijo esme angustiada

No lo sabrán te lo aseguro pero tengo que ir por mi esposo- dije y colgué el teléfono

De inmediato rosalie, alice y mi mama me atacaron con mil preguntas , después de contarles todo lo que me contó esme, se calmaron un poco, pero yo estaba totalmente histérica, necesitaba ir por mi marido.

Que piensas hacer bella?-pregunto alice tratando de localizar a jasper

Voy a ir por edward- dije segura sacando ropa de mi armario

Pero estas loca , como piensas hacer eso? Tienes 5 meses de embarazo – dijo mi madre

Pues por eso mama, por que no quiero que cuando mi hijo nazca edward este en la cárcel – dije

Y que no pueden ir otros por el- dijo mi madre

Por lo que me explico esme no , y como no pienso esperar a que alguien se digne a tener los suficientes pantalones para ir por mi esposo y traérmelo de vuelta voy yo- dije totalmente decidida

Y como piensas hacerlos, vas a llegar a l hospital y vas a decir vengo mi esposo, que por cierto es edward cullen- dijo alice sarcásticamente

Quien te crees la mujer maravilla? Pregunto mi madre

Oh ya se la swat de mafia no?- dijo alice

Claro que no, ya veré alguna forma de sacarlo- dije

Bella es muy arriesgado- dijo rosalie

Ya basta , me ayudan o no?- dije muy enojada

Ya sabes que yo si hija- dijo mi madre

Es mi hermano claro que te ayudo – dijo alice

Y quien las va a ayudar a ustedes si no voy yo, claro que yo también te ayudare- dijo rosalie.

Bueno como lo podemos sacar?- pregunte

Y si hacemos una amenaza de bomba?- dijo mi madre

Si claro y lo van a dejar solo no?- dije sarcástica

Y si volamos la puerta del hospital y en la confusión lo sacamos?- dijo alice

Eso es muy discreto no?- volvía a decir sarcástica

Bueno tu que propones?- pregunto rosalie

La verdad es que no tenia ni idea , cuando gire al armario y vi un disfraz de vaquera que me había puesto para edward eso me dio una idea.

Tengo la idea perfecta – dije feliz

Cual?- preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo

Rosalie encárgate de que el avión de edward este listo en para salir a Chicago y de ahí para ir a forks – dije ella se me quedo viendo como no entiendo lo que le pedía pero lo hizo

Alice , necesito que arregles ropa de edward de tal forma que parezca un hombre obeso – dije

Para que?- pregunto ella

Solo hazlo por favor, mama lleva todo el maquillaje que encuentres en esta casa- dije y Sali de recamara para llamarle a esme

Hola- dijo esme

Hola soy bella – dije

Que pasa hija?-pregunte ella preocupada

Voy a ir por edward y me lo voy a llevar con mi madre – dije , la verdad es que ya no confiaba en nada me daba miedo que los teléfonos estuvieran antevenidos o algo así

Ok hija tranquila , yo te busco después- dijo eso y ambas colgamos

Rosalie llego a donde estaba yo.

Todo listo – dijo ella

Rosalie necesito un arma- dije segura

QUE?- pregunto

Que necesito un arma y tu lleva la tuya – dije

Estas loca?- pregunto alice que me había oído pedirle el arma a rosalie

No estoy loca solo desesperada y no me importa a quien tenga que quitar del camino para sacar a mi edward – dije mirándolas

Esta bien – dijo rosalie

Es hora de irnos – dije , mi madre tenia un neceser lleno de cosméticos alice llevaba varia ropa de edward y rosalie entro al despacho y salio con dos cajas de madera cerradas.

Nos subimos a una de las camionetas que nos llevo al aeropuerto , no se como le hizo rosalie para no nos hiciera revisión pero lo agradecí.

Cuando estábamos en el avión las 3 comenzaron a pedirme explicaciones de lo que tenia pensado hacer.

Ok cuando recatemos a edward tu rosalie te iras a la isla bella es donde esta emmet y carlisle- dije

Alice te iras a las vegas con mi madre ahí esta jasper y phil- dije señalándolas

Y yo me llevare a edward a forks – concluí

Ok pero como piensas sacarlo?- pregunto mi madre

Nos disfrazaremos de enfermeras tenemos que buscar un hombre robusto y disfrazarlo de doctor para que entre con nosotras , y lo cambiamos por edward entramos con un desconocido y salimos con edward ok]?- pregunte

Bella de verdad que tu no naciste en la mafia?- pregunto alice

No alice pero por rescatar a edward puedo ser muy salvaje – dije

El resto del camino alice se la paso arreglando las ropas y mi madre viendo el maquillaje que traía mientras que rosalie me explicaba como usar un arma, la verdad es que no entendía nada de lo que me decía , asi que me dio una automática y me dijo como usarla.

Cuando llegamos a Chicago , de inmediato nos fuimos a una tienda donde venden uniformes para médicos y enfermeras y compramos de los dos , ahora lo único que faltaba era la persona que haríamos pasar por medico , pero no encontrábamos a nadie , hasta que a mi madre se lo ocurrió una brillante idea.

Por que no entramos con verdadero medico del hospital- dijo mi madre

Como que con un verdadero medico?- pregunto rosalie

Si , por que no entramos con un verdadero medico y lo dormimos o algo cuando estemos adentro y sacamos a edward y acostamos al medico y así no metemos a nadie mas en problemas- dijo mi madre

Problemas?. Son lo que vamos a tener nosotras si nos descubren- dijo alice

Alice cálmate que nadie nos descubrirá ok?- dijo rosalie

La idea de mi madre no es tan mala- dije

Ok pues hagámoslo- dijo rosalie

Nos subimos en la camioneta que habíamos rentado y ahí mismo nos cambiamos con un poco de maquillaje nos cubrimos los lunares o señas que pudieran identificarnos y la brillante mente de mi cuñada , dijo que nos compráramos pupilentes de diferentes colores y asi lo hicimos y mi madre sugirió que nos compráramos pelucas , sobre todo por que rosalie era demasiado fácil de identificar.

No se ofendan pero de donde saben tanto? Pregunte

Que no ves televisión? Pregunto alice

Aparte en uno de los club de phil todas las bailarinas usan pelucas y cambian mucho- me explico mi madre

Pues si que cambiamos yo traía una peluca rojiza , mientras que rosalie una de cabello negro, como casi nadie conocía a mi madre ella solo se hizo un chongo mas relamido que el de las propias enfermeras y alice , no perdió el estilo y se compro una peluca de rizos rubios que le llegaban a la altura de su oreja.

Alice pareces ricitos de oro- dije riendo

Cállate si , lo importante es pasar desapercibidas -, dijo ella acomodando el fleco de la peluca

Cuando llegamos al hospital mis piernas temblaban y sabia que nadie dudaría de una mujer embarazada asi que hice que mi pequeño bulto se notara un poco mas.

Entramos al hospital como si nada, nadie pareció darse cuenta que nosotras no éramos del hospital , si no todo lo contrario, un señor le dio a rosalie su prueba de orina, eso hizo que rosalie casi vomitara encima del tipo, pero se controlo y puso su mejor sonrisa y la acepto con todo el dolor de su corazón , después la tiro en un bote que había ahí.

No sabia ni cual era la habitación de edward, pero no seria difícil averiguar como enfermera , asi que me metí del lado del mostrador para ver las listas de las enfermeras y en ningún lado vi el nombre de mi amado pero sabia quien era cuando vi

_Hombre sin i__dentificar , herida de bala, cuarto 211 , custodiado _

Supe que ese era mi edward , asi que nos dirigimos al cuarto 211, cuando estaba ahí vi a un tipo que estuvo en mi boda , pero el estaba ahí vestido de medico asi que no dude en acercarme a el.

Buenas tardes doctor- dije , esperando que no me reconociera

Señorita adminístrele un sedante al sr del 233 – dijo viendo una carpeta.

Soy bella culle- dije tentando mi suerte al ver que el de verdad era medico , de inmediato se giro a verme, pero me veía extrañado , como si yo le estuviera mintiendo

Perdón?- dijo el

Que soy bella cullen- dije sin dejar de mirarlo

Vamos a mi consultorio – dijo , yo le dije a las demás que nos siguieran sin que el se diera cuenta

Entre al consultorio del tipo este que no me acordaba como demonios se llamaba.

Sra. cullen?- pregunto otra vez como si no me creyera , asi que me quite la peluca

Oh- dijo el

Quiero sacar a edward de aquí – dije sin rodeos

Yo también lo he intentado , he entrado varias veces a su habitación , nadie sabe quien es aun y ya le dije que cada vez que se abra la puerta se haga el inconciente – me explico el

Tenemos que sacarlo antes de que pase algo o le tomen las huellas digitales- dije acordándome de que siempre los identifican por las huellas

Le vende las manos alegando quemaduras y raspones – dijo el

Bueno pues necesito algún medico para poder entrar y sacar a edward- le explique

Como, no entiendo?- pregunto el

Si que voy a entrar con un medico y lo desmayaremos adentro y asi podré sacar a edward haciéndolo pasar por el que entro conmigo- le dije

Bien yo se quien pude ser , en un estudiante mas o menos de la complexión de edward , le dire que tienen que entrar a cambiar los venajes del paciente y usted y el entraran – dijo el

Yo y otra enfermera que viene conmigo yo sola no podría ayudar a edward- dije señalando mi vientre

Ok , vamos – dijo el

Alice, rosalie y mi madre se nos unieron para poder planear bien lo que haríamos.

El doctor mando llamar al tipo que usaríamos para sacar a edward, nos dio una inyección para que no tuviéramos que golpearlo y así se quedara completamente dormido sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, rosalie le administraría el medicamento al tipo , mientras yo ayudaba a edward.

Entramos a la habitación de mi esposo, pasara a los policías no fue tan difícil ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuantas personas entramos, en cuanto cruzamos la puerta rosalie le puso el medicamento al estudiante mientras que yo me acerque edward que tenia los ojos abiertos.

Edward amor despierta soy bella- dije el de inmediato los abrió , su primera reacción fue de shock

Que demonios - dijo el

Tranquilo son una peluca y pupilentes, pero anda levántate- dije , quitándole el aparato que marcaba su corazón y de inmediato se lo pusimos al otro tipo, el suero se lo quite con mucho cuidado , los ayude a levantar su herida había sido en el hombro y tenia un razón en una de las piernas.

Desvestimos al otro y vestimos a edward , lo peinamos lo mas que pudimos , para que se parecía al que entro con nosotras , pero era imposible mi edward es perfecto

Bueno es hora de salir- dijo rosalie

Y tu quien eres?- pregunto edward

Rosalie- dijo ella orgullosa

Ok vamonos- dijo edward

Necesito que no cojees amor , por favor – dije

Tranquila ok- dijo el saliendo como si nada le hubiera pasado , rosalie salio primero después edward y por ultimo yo, los policías de inmediato que salimos se pararon a asomarse a la puerta y mi corazón se detuvo por unos minutos, pero me gire discretamente y vi. que el policía ya estaba de nuevo en su lugar.

El medico que nos habia atendido, nos dijo que saliéramos por la parte de atrás , ahí ya nos espera alice y mi madre con la camioneta.

Por fin, salimos del hospital , estábamos a tres pasos de la camioneta cuando un aturo freno de repente cerca de nosotros, bajo su ventanilla y de ahí empezaron a salir disparos, rosalie , edward y yo nos tiramos al suelo, alice trato de bloquear el paso y abrió la puerta del copiloto y mi madre la de atrás para poder subir,. Rosalie contestaba los disparos y yo me acorde que traía una pistola , así que la saque y solo rogaba a dios saber usarla del lado correcto, y yo también solté unos disparos , solo que mientras que rosalie si veía en donde disparaba yo cerraba los ojos, cuando ya estuvimos adentro, Alice arranco y se metió de tal forma que no dejo que nos siguieran.

Edward estas bien? Le pregunte

Donde aprendiste a disparar?- pregunto el sorprendido

En un curso intensivo y Express que me acaba de dar rosalie – dije

Wow me das miedo amor- dijo mi esposo

Ahora me puedes explicar que paso?- pregunte

James apareció al parecer se unió con la familia enemiga y la reunión que teníamos era una trampa, como esta mi padre y los demás?- pregunto

Bien tu padre y emmet están en la isla bella , jasper esta en las vegas con phil – dije

Tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro – dijo Edward

Cálmate amor que ya lo tengo todo listo- dije

Bella de verdad que eres asombrosamente peligrosa- dijo mi esposo

Solo cuando se meten con lo mió- dije dándole un beso

Llegamos al aeropuerto pero primero dimos unas vueltas para quemar la ropa que habíamos usado , eso nos los dijo edward que las quemáramos.

En el aeropuerto de Chicago , cada quien agarro un vuelo diferente , nosotros no nos fuimos en el avión privado de edward, tomamos un comercial, ya que yo traía algunos papeles de edward falsos.

Llegamos a seattle , la verdad es que yo estaba agotada, pero sabia que edward también y el estaba herido, así que rentamos una camioneta y salimos rumbo a forks, el viaje fue agotador, edward se quedo dormido la mayor parte del trayecto.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mi madre ya era muy noche , desperté a edward y lo ayude a entrar a la casa.

Ese dia nos habíamos probado alimento ninguno de los dos, pero no importaba lo que necesitábamos era dormir, ya mañana seria otro día.

**EDWARD POV **

Cuando desperté ya era de día, estaba acostado en la cama y bella junto a mi, aun no podía creer que yo tuviera tanta suerte de tener una esposa que estaba dispuesta arriesgar todo por mi.

Me levante con mucho cuidado para no despertaba, me di un baño rápido y solo me puse una toalla en la cintura , ya que no tenia nada de ropa , ni siquiera interior ya que el pantalón del tipo que durmieron me lo puse sin nada.

Cuando Salí del baño , bella ya estaba despierta

Buenos días- dijo ella sonriéndome

Buenos días amor- dije sentándome en la cama , lentamente me dolía un poco la pierna y el hombro

Como te sientes?- me pregunto mi esposa

Ahora bien- dije estirando mi mano que no estaba lastimada para acariciar su rostro y después su vientre

Bueno , tengo que ir al pueblo a comprar un poco de ropa para ti y comida- dijo levantándose de la cama

Sola?- pregunte alarmado

Amor, no es conveniente que ahorita te este exhibiendo públicamente – me contesto

Si tienes razón , pero por favor no tardes, mientras yo haré unas llamadas – dije

Bajamos las escaleras y la verdad es que no había mucho espacio, el comedor, las escaleras y la cocina estaban juntas al igual que la sala

Bella salio de compras , la verdad es que aun no comprendía como era que la frágil mujer que había conocido hace unos cuantos meses , se hubiera convertido en una mujer decidida, fuerte, arriesga , y sobre todo temible si se metían con lo que ella amaba, y el hecho de que ella arriesgara todo por salvarme ayer me demostraba cuanto me amaba de verdad.

Yo me puse a hacer las llamadas , la primera que hice fue a aro solo le indique con claves donde me encontraba, no hable de mi padre ni nada, aunque le estuviera hablando a un privado era mejor no arriesgarme.

También llame a stefan, quería que viniera alcanzarme y me mandara armas , necesitaba cobrarme lo que había pasado en la reunión.

Hice una cuantas llamadas mas , cuando llego bella, traía comida y ropa para mi, y lo agradecí enormemente aunque me encantara estar desnudo frente a mi esposa , no me sentía muy cómodo en estas circunstancias..

Todo bien?- pregunto mi esposa en lo que ponía las bolsas en la mesa

Si amor, déjame ayudarte – dije sacando las cosas que traía

Ahora que sigue?-pregunto ella

Algunos amigos como aro y stefan vienen para acá, nos tenemos que encargar de la familia que nos puso la trampa

Amor pero aun estas lastimado- dijo ella con preocupación

Lo se amor, de esa familia se encargaran otros de la organización, mientras que yo me encargare de james – le confesé

Solo cuídate mucho amor por favor- dijo ella abrazándome con cuidado de no lastimarme.

Lo primero que hice fue vestirme y después comí con mi esposa, estaba ansioso por que llegaran los demás para poder empezar a planear la venganza.

Los días comenzaron a pasar rápido, yo estaba recuperándome muy bien, digo no es la primera ni la ultima vez que me darán un balazo, estaba yo en la parte de arriba cuando bella me llamo

Edward te buscan- grito mi esposa

Cuando baje vi. que eran aro y estefan

Edward que gusto que estés bien- dijo aro

Si edward la verdad es que ya estábamos planeado volar el hospital cuando nos avisaron que estabas ahí resguardado con policías- dijo stefan

Tranquilos y gracias por la preocupación- respondí y les indique que pasaran

Como le hiciste para salir- pregunto aro

Mi esposa es mas peligrosa de lo que se imaginan – dije sonriéndole, ella estaba junto a mi.

Estefan saco un cigarro y me ofreció uno pero decline ya que desde que bella se entero que estaba embarazada no le gustaba que fuera y el olor a cigarro no le gustaba ya que le daba nauseas , quería ver como mi dulce esposa le decía a stefan y a aro que no podían fumar.

Disculpen- dijo mi esposa en un tono mas alto que del costumbre

Si? Preguntaron aro y stefan al mismo tiempo

Que no saben que no se debe fumar cerca de una embarazada?- les pregunto mi esposa señalando su vientre, mientras yo trataba de disimular mi risa

Mis perdones señora- dijo aro apagando el cigarro

Lo lamento- dijo stefan siguiendo el ejemplo de aro

Gracias- dijo mi bella con una sonrisa triunfante

Nosotros empezamos a hablar de todo lo que había ocurrido en la reunión , sabíamos que si destruíamos al líder de esa familia nosotros tomaríamos completamente el control del sus negocios y de sus zonas, bella solo escuchaba muy atenta todo lo que nosotros decíamos.

Stefan me trajo la armas que le pedí y aro trajo hombres de mi confianza, hoy mismo irían a las vegas para organizar que cada miembro de la organización estuviera en una semana allá para poder empezar cobrar venganza por la trampa que nos habían puesto.

Cuando aro y stefan se fueron, me di cuenta que bella no estaba muy feliz.

Que pasa amor?- pregunte

Lo que pasa es que me da miedo que te pase algo- dijo ella

No me pasara nada lo prometo- dije tratando de tranquilizarla

Lo mismo dijiste la ultima vez y mira lo que paso- dijo ella señalando mi hombro

Eso fue una trapa , pero ahora la trapa la pondremos nosotros- dije

Edward y si la policía esta atrás de ti y te agarran como te voy a sacar de la cárcel, con una bazuca? Pregunto

Amor de donde conocer de armas? Pregunte

Pues rosalie me enseño una revista donde venían armas y ella mas o menos me explico – dijo ella sonrojándose

Y me puedes explicar que pensabas hacer si tu plan de sacarme hubiera fallado?- pregunte un poco divertido.

Pues podrían una amenaza de bomba como dijo mi madre. Me contó

Y como pretendían hacer eso?- pregunte divertido

No lo se, perdón pero en la escuela no me dieron armando bombas 1 y 2 , así que supongo que usaría unas latas las pintaría de negro y usaría un reloj despertador- dijo ella convencida

Amor creo que a tu madre le esta afectado estar con phil- dije ayudándola a servir la cena

Por que?- me pregunto

Por que phil quiere arreglar todo con bombas – le conté

Bueno la idea de alice era volar la puerta del hospital- me dijo muy tranquila , como si mi esposa embarazada me estuviera hablando de volar un papalote

Bella estas embarazada, sabes todo lo que arriesgaste al ir por mi- le dije no entono de reproche ni nada, solo que ya no quería que se arriesgara mas por mi

Oye, oye , somos una familia ok, y si tuviera que ir por ti al fin del mundo lo haría- me contesto dejándome totalmente desarmado

Amor pero hubo disparos cuando salimos del hospital, que me sorprende que alice no entrara en un ataque de histeria.- le confesé

no entro por que sabia que era la que tenia que conducir y tenia que estar tranquila para que su trasero estuviera seguro- dijo mi ángel riendo

Valla veo que de verdad eres una mente maestra de la mafia – le dije

No amor nada de eso, solo que no pienso perderté, y así tenga que ir con un tanque de guerra a rescatarte lo haré- me dijo con una sonrisa que ilumino toda la habitación.

Cuando me ente que bella estaba embarazada , había decido alejarme un poco de la organización, por eso había estado viajando tanto a Chicago, pero ahora, que mi esposa y mi hijo se habían arriesgado para salvarme , todos los responsables pagaran muy caro**.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Bueno pues ya apecio james de nuevo como ven?**

**Que les parece bella, digo si yo tuviera que rescartar al amor de mi vida lo haria sin pensarlo dos veces, pero que organizadora me salio esta muchacha no? Jajajaja**

**Pues espero que le halla gustado este cap **

**Recuerden que mañana actulizo **

**ANNA **

**/casas-en-miami_**


	19. LA TIENEN

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza **

**Hola de nuevo a todas, bueno pues aquí les dejo este cap, espero que les guste.**

**Mil gracias a todas la personas que me han dejando sus comentarios , de verdad mil gracias **

**ANNA **

**EDWARD POV **

Las cosas ya se habían calmado , asi que todos regresamos a los Ángeles, bella ya estaba en octavo mes de su embarazo, asi que mi padre y yo decidimos esperar a que bella tuviera al bebe por si habia alguna complicación no la estuviéramos moviendo.

Mi familia se la pasaba en mi casa y yo trataba de estar el mayor tiempo posible con bella, pero los casi dos meses que mi padre y yo habíamos estado escondidos , james habia aprovechado para hacer de las suyas y eliminar a gente de nuestro territorio.

Algo me tenia muy nervioso, no sabia bien que era , pero era algo como un presentimiento, y no quería dejar a bella ni a ninguna de las mujeres solas, sentia como si algo les fuera a pasar.

Un dia aro llamo para decir que teníamos que reunirnos que james habia logrado infiltrar a alguien a la organización y que teníamos que descubrir quien era antes de que esto acabara peor , asi que con todo y mis presentimientos , mi padre, jasper , emmet y yo nos fuimos a new york , que ahora era donde nos reuníamos todos.

Cuando llegamos a new york , ya estaban todos los de la organización , era raro reunirnos todos, pero en estos momento varias de las cabezas estaban en la cuerda floja incluyendo la mia.

Como descubrieron que había un informante entre nosotros?- pregunto mi padre

Por que james sabe demasiadas cosas de los movimientos de varias de la empresas- dijo aro

Pero como carajos paso eso?- pregunto mi padre a gritos

No lo sabemos- dijo demetri

Por que demonios se dieron cuenta hasta ahorita- dije

Edward, todos estamos como tu, creemos que billy black le iba a vender la información a james- dijo peter

Bueno y tienen idea de quien es el hijo de perra que esta sacando información de aquí?- pregunto mi padre

No aun no- dijo stefan

Y cuando piensan investigar?- dijo mi padre , pegando con el puño en la mesa

Carlisle cálmate hemos pensado en poner trampas- dijo aro

Pues póngalas ya – dije

Edward creemos que el informante puede estar cerca de ti o de tu esposa- dijo stefan con un poco de temor en la voz

Piensa que puede ser mi esposa?- pregunte hecho una furia , como se les ocurría decir semejante blasfemia de mi bella

No edward, mas bien creemos que es alguien que esta cerca de ella – aclaro aro

Y hasta ahora me lo dice , cuando la he dejado sola en los Ángeles con siete meses de embarazo- les grite

Trata de calmarte , no le ha pasado nada a ella- dijo peter

Aun no- grito emmet

Cual es la trampa que proponen?- pregunto mi padre para que pudiera calmarme

Dar indicios falsos de algún movimiento de nosotros – dijo aro

Asi si james se entera sabremos de donde salio- dijo jasper

Exacto- dijo demetri

Esta bien , háganlo pero quiero a mi esposa fuera de esto- dije

Claro que si hijo , por nada arriesgaríamos a bella o al bebe- dijo mi padre.

Estábamos despidiéndonos cuando mike newton entro a la salón donde estábamos reunidos.

Que no sabes que aquí nadie puede entrar idiota- le dijo emmet

Mira imbecil, es mejor que todos se sienten y me escuchen y sobre todo tu edward – dijo mike

Quien te crees?- le pregunte molesto

Cállate y siéntate cullen , si no lo haces no volverás a ver a tu esposa- dijo mike con una sonrisa estupido en el rostro

Que dijiste hijo de perra- dije sacando mi arma y apuntándole

Si en 30 minutos no llamo , ellos mataran a tu esposa- dijo el al ver mi dedo en el gatillo

Edward – dijo mi padre , tratando de calmarme

Ahora se buen chico y siéntate , que todo me van a escuchar – dijo el hijo de perra de mike

Que demonios quieres?- pregunte lleno de ira y coraje , pero sobre todo angustia por bella y mi bebe

Saben fue complicado tenerlos a todos aquí hoy, pero mas complicado fue secuestrar a tu adorable esposa, nunca la dejabas ni a sol ni a sombra- dijo el

Si le tocas un cabello a bella te matera con mis propias manos- dije

Yo no estoy interesado en tu esposa, pero james si- dijo el

Tu estas coludido con james?- pregunto mi padre

Mira carlisle, me case de ser el que solo quite tu patético trasero y el de tu hijito bonito, asi que james me ofreció mas dinero y ser respetado por su gente y acepte- dijo el cínicamente

Que es lo que quieren para devolverme a bella?- pregunte

Queremos que dejen la organización- dijo mike

Sabes que nadie de nosotros se quedara con james- dijo aro

Pues el que no acepte al nuevo jefe será eliminado- dijo mike

Pues empieza a matarnos maldito bastando- dijo stefan

Será un placer- dijo mike sacando su arma y apuntándole

Pero jasper fue mas rápido que el , y le disparo a la mano, haciendo que mike gritara de dolor

Hijo de perra- le dijo mike a jasper

Sabes lo que es la tortura?- le pregunto jasper

No sabes que en mis manos esta que la esposa de edward viva o muera- dijo mike

No de hecho en las manos de ella esta cuanto sufrimiento vas a tener – dijo jasper

Te metiste con la mujer equivocada pedazo de mierda y si no empiezas a hablar en este momento te aseguro que sufrirás como la escoria que eres – dijo emmet sentándolo en una silla

No saben lo que están haciendo – dijo mike sosteniéndose la mano herida

Mira mike , no nos hagas perder la poca paciencia que nos queda – dio jasper

A donde llevaron a mi esposa?- pregunte apuntándole a la pierna

No te diré nada, no puedes matarme por que yo soy el único que puede ayudarte a recuperar a tu estupida y golfa esposa- dijo mike y eso me enfureció pero sabia que no podía matarlo

Tienes razón no puedo matarte- dije y le dispare en el pie

El solo callo al suelo revolcándose de dolor

Pero no dije no podía torturarte – dije

Ahora me vas a decir donde demonios tienen a mi esposa o te disparare en otra parte que no te gustara.- dije apuntando a sus bolas

Esta bien, james dijo que la llevaría a una de sus bodegas y me dijo que después de hablar con ustedes , le llamara para ponernos de acuerdo en donde vernos – dijo llorando el estupido perro de mike newton

Llámale y dile que estoy dispuesto a ceder el territorio- le dije

Pero si hablas mas de la cuenta te aseguro que te estaré torturando por años- dijo mi padre

Si ,esta bien – dijo el llorando.

**BELLA POV **

Me había quedado de ver con alice en el centro comercial , por que de verdad que en un mes me había crecido el vientre como si tuviera 20 meses de embarazo , pero la verdad estaba feliz de verme mi pancita , sabia que ahí adentro estaba el fruto del amor que hay entre edward y yo.

Mi mama , esme, rosalie y alice, estaban de nuevo viviendo en mi casa, me imagine que la organización estaría planeando la venganza en contra de la familia que los traiciono y de el tal james , todas se habían ido al centro comercial yo me iria después por que esperaría que llegaran una cosas que había encargado para el cumpleaños de alice que seria pronto, asi que con ayuda de las demás saque a alice de casa , para que ella no supiera nada.

Cuando llegue al centro comercial, me encontré con ellas, hoy me sentía muy intranquila , era como un presentimiento , me daba miedo que le pasara algo a edward , ya que el había viajado a new york, alice y rosalie me hicieron probarme no se cuantos conjuntos de maternidad, con toda la ropa que ya me habían hecho comprarme fácilmente podía poner una tienda de vestidos de maternidad y accesorios.

Alice y yo entramos a un probador, alice entro conmigo por que ahora mi gran barriga no me dejaba ponerme alguna ropa bien.

De la nada vi como una mano se ponía en la boca de alice y una en la mia , intente gritar ,patalear , pero no pude, de pronto empece a ver todo negro y no supe de mi.

Cuando desperté estaba acostada en una cobija en suelo y alice estaba junto a mi.

Alice despierta- le dije moviéndola

mmm- fue lo que ella contento

Maldita sea alice despierta- la moví con mas fuerza

Bella?'- pregunto despertando

No , soy barbie – conteste

Donde estamos?- pregunto ella aun un poco dormida

Alice nos secuestraron – le dije

Como que nos secuestraron? – dijo ella abriendo los ojos de golpe

No se donde demonios estamos- dije nerviosa

Bella cálmate- dijo ella abrazándome

Como quieres que me calme , si no se donde estamos , no se quien demonios nos trajo aquí- dije con lagrimas

Vamos a pensar que es de lo ultimo que te acuerdas?- me pregunto alice

Que estábamos en el probador – dije

Ok yo también es de ultimo que me acuerdo – reconoció ella

En eso vimos que una puerta se abrió de golpe .las dos quedamos paralizadas , sentí que si no me movía no me verían, _si estupida si no te mueves te haces invisible _me dije mentalmente.

Valla ya despertaron las zorras cullen – dijo un hombre que yo conocía

Usted?- pregunte

Claro que yo querida- dijo el idiota , mejor conocido como james.

Que demonios quiere?- le grito alice

Saben por que están aquí, en esta jaula como las perras que son?- pregunto el james, yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estábamos encerradas en un tipo de jaula

Me imagino, que quiere vengarse de mi marido- dije

Si , quiero vengarme de el, y del idiota de su padre, ellos tienen controlado casi todos los mercados y me estorban , pero aparte de eso , el muy hijo de puta de tu maridito marica, mato a uno de mis mejores hombres – dijo el

El marica lo seras tu – le grite

Mas te vale que cierres esa linda boca que tienes , si no quieres que te tire todos los dientes- me dijo

Ella esta embarazada déjela ir , yo me quedare- le dijo alice

No, ella en estos momentos vale mas que tu , ella espera un heredero de la organización – dijo el

Mi hijo no tiene nada que ver en esto – le grite y me intente levantar , pero mi gran panza no me lo permitió

Valla eres una fiera, ya veo por que cullen solo te quiso para el- dijo el muy imbecil

Sabes que cuando edward te encuentre te matara con sus propias manos verdad?- le pregunte con burla

El no me matara y sabes por que?- me pregunto burlonamente

Claro que te matara- dije

No,no,no, el no me matara por que en unos cuantos minutos el esta muerto- dijo el riendo

Que le has hecho maldito infeliz- grite desesperada y no se como me logre levantarme y alice conmigo

Pienso desaparecer a todos los cullen, me estorban y eso incluye a tu hijo- dijo el

Pues mátame de una vez maldito infeliz- grite golpeando las rejas

No querida, yo no te matare , ese honor se lo daré a una persona que te odia mucho- dijo el

Que tu no tienes el valor- dijo alice

Cállate perra por que no tengo problema en matarte a ti- dijo sacando su pistola

Eres un infeliz desgraciado- le grite

Si perras soy lo peor del mundo pero ustedes de aquí no salen vivas- dijo el riendo y saliéndose de donde estaba, para dejarnos solas nuevamente

Por dios que vamos a hacer?- pregunto alice cayendo hincada y llorando

Alice cálmate, edward nos sacara de aquí- dije

Que no oíste lo que dijo el idiota ese, mi hermano esta muerto , como nos va a sacar en espíritu?- dijo alice

Alice confía se que el no esta muerto- le dije, el no podía estar muerto , me repetía una y otra vez mentalmente

Y jasper el también estará muerto?- pregunto histérica

Alice nadie esta muerto ok , nadie – dije gritándole

Pues nosotras no tardaremos mucho en estarlo- dijo ella

Tenemos que calmarnos – le dije y le pedi que me ayudara a sentarme

Tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí- le dije

Mira ahí hay una cuchara- dijo ella

Oh claro , nuestra salvación escarbaremos y saldremos de aquí , para cuando mi hijo tenga 20 años- le dije

Bueno era una idea- dijo ella aventando la cuchara

Alice tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí y rápido- dije

Si bella permite con mis rayos láser que cargo siempre conmigo haré un hoyo en la pared – dijo sarcástica

Alice no te burles y mejor piensa como salir de aquí- le dije

Bella de verdad crees que ellos sigan vivos? – me pregunto con miedo en su voz

Claro que si – respondí

Como lo sabes?- pregunto ella con lagrimas en lo ojos

Por que si edward muere, lo reviviré y lo matare de nuevo por haber dejado- repondi con lagrimas

Si y como lo piensas revivir si nosotras también moriremos- dijo ella

Pues lo perseguiré en el cielo o en el infierno y te aseguro que el me teme cuando estoy enojada y si esta muerto estaré muy enojada- dije llorando como magdalena

La verdad es que no sabia como demonios tratar de estar tranquila, y lo tenia que hacer , por el bebe, por alice y por mi.

No se cuanto tiempo habia pasado , pero la puerta volvió abrirse u era la mujer que mas he odiado en mi vida, después de Heidi

Hola zorra- dijo tanya

Eres una perra maldita- dijo alice

Te recomiendo que te calles enana- le dijo tanya

Púdrete perra- le dijo alice y miren que rara vez alice usa esas palabras

Bueno ahora la que va a hablar soy yo, tu hija de perra- dijo señalándome- me quitaste a edward , el tenia que casarse conmigo éramos la pareja perfecta y tu me lo quitaste y si eso no te bastara hiciste que mi padre me odiara y me quitara todo su apoyo- dijo ella

Nada de lo que dices es mi culpa, que tu seas una jodida perra no es mi problema- le dije

CALLATE – me grito golpeando en la reja

Que te duele que te digan la verdad, fuiste tan perra que le disparaste a edward o que ya no te acuerdas estupida – le dijo alice

El me dejo , tenia que pagar por lo que me hizo – dijo ella

Y te aseguro que cuando se enteren de lo que tu has hecho tu propio padre te matara- dijo alice

Nadie se enterara por que las únicas dos que lo saben son ustedes y morirán- dijo ella sacando una pistola.

Oh dios – dijo alice y se puso enfrente de mi como protegiéndome

De todas maneras las dos morirán – dijo ella , yo lo único que podía pensar era en edward y en que mi hijo nunca nacería.

Despídanse- dijo ella riendo

Alice se giro y me abrazo , las dos llorábamos como locas pero no soltamos en ningún momento, y cerramos los ojos.

Cuando oímos un disparo

ALICE- grite histéricamente

No me grites – me dijo ella

Están bien?- pregunto una voz que se me hacia conocida

Aro? – pregunto alice como no creyendo que nos habían ido a salvar

Aro estaba abriendo la reja cuando vi a edward entrar seguido por jasper y carlisle.

Bella amor- dijo el corriendo abrazarme

Edward estas bien – dije tocándolo todo, solo para asegurarme de que estuviera bien

Jasper abrazo a alice, que estaba realmente histeria

Por que demonios tardaron tanto?- pregunto alice

Perdón es que había trafico- le contesto edward sarcásticamente

Perras – grito tanya que estaba en suelo , le habían herido en una pierna

En eso entro un hombre, que no supe quien era

Señora esta bien?- pregunto el hombre

Si gracias- dije

La perra, loca, bipolar, enferma , y mas insultos que ahorita no me acuerdo nos quiso matar- le grito alice al hombre que acababa de entrar.

Señora me haría el favor de cerrar los ojos- me pido el hombre y edward hizo que pusiera mi cara en su pecho y me abrazo , yo solo oi un disparo y brinque , a quien le habían disparado

El problema se acabo- dijo el hombre

Oh por todos los cielos, ese hombre que alice decía que era el padre de tanya la acababa de matar.

Edward sácame de aquí- le pedí era demasiadas emociones en un dia

Iba a subirme a la camioneta, cuando alice me dijo.

Bella creo que algo esta saliendo de ti- dijo ella señalando un pequeño charco como de agua que había en mis pies

EDWARD – grite

Que pasa?- me dijo el asustado

Tu hijo va a nacer YA- grite molesta, genial mi hijo naceria en una bodega llena de mafiosos , , alguien dudaba de que mi hijo seria de la mafia? yo no

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ya va a nacer, que opinar, como creen que sea el parto? Pobre edward, en el próximo cap , pondré como es que edward llaga a donde están bella y alice **

**Bueno pues espero sus comentarios **

**Los quiero **

**ANNA**


	20. LABOR DE PARTO

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza **

**Hola pues aquí les dejo el nuevo cap, hoy actualizo UN TRONO EN JUEGO, VIDAS DE CABEZA Y STREPTEASE PLACER O AMOR?**

**Mil gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado sus comentarios , no saben lo feliz que me hacen mil gracias **

**BELLA POV **

Edward cullen necesito que te calmes- grite al ver a mi marido totalmente histérico

Amor estoy profundamente calmado- me dijo tratando de encontrar las llaves de la camioneta para abrír la puerta, sin darse cuenta que la puerta ya estaba abierta

Edward la puerta ya esta abierta – le dije

OH pues sube – dijo el

OH disculpa por ser tan tonta- dije sarcástica- perdón solo que la panza enorme que tengo no ME DEJA SUBIR- grite

Te ayudo?- me pregunto

No te molestes – dije casi matándolo – muévete cullen ayúdame- le grite otra vez

Después de que edward me ayudo a subir alice se subió atrás conmigo y jasper en asisto del copiloto y edward iba a manejar.

Jasper por favor maneja tu – le pedí

Por que bella?- me pregunto alice

Por que tu hermano nos va a matar , - dije , mi esposo no podía abrir la puerta del auto sin temblar no quería imaginarme como manejaría

Jasper comenzó a conducir mientras que edward me iba diciendo como hacer las respiraciones.

Edward donde aprendiste eso?- le pregunte

Compre un libro – dijo muy orgulloso

Si y en el libro no te dijeron que cuando tu esposa tuviera las contracciones tendría ganas de castrarte?- le pregunte

No – dijo el con miedo en el rostro

Pues no duermas mucho , por que te juro que te castrare y si quieres mas hijo s los tendrás TU- le grite mientras otra contracción me daba

Oh dios- dije

Tranquila amor en un momento llegaremos – dijo mi esposo tratado de calmarme

Edward si me vuelves a decir que me calme te tiro los dientes- lo amenace , como me pedía que me calmara, claro como el no era el que estaba sufriendo los dolores.

Bella tranquila – dijo alice mientras ella me sostenía de la mano ,pero en ese momento me vino una contracción.

Edward toma la mano de bella por favor- dijo alice con lagrimas en lo ojos

Que paso?- le pregunto edward

Es que creo que me rompió la mano- dijo alice apenada

Lo siento- dije

Edward me dio su mano y ahí estaba de nuevo la contracción, cada vez eran mas fuertes , edward soltó un quejido

No te quejes cullen – le dije

No mi amor para nada – dijo el dándome una sonrisa pero no permití que me soltara la mano.

Cuando llegamos al hospital ya me esperaban con una camilla en la puerta, todo estaban muy nerviosos.

Edward y yo no quisimos saber el sexo del bebe, quisimos que fuera una sorpresa para todos hasta para nosotros.

Me llevaron a una habitación, donde un medico me reviso y me dijo que ya faltaba poco, edward estaba sumamente nervioso

Cuanto es poco?- pregunto mi marido sosteniéndome de la mano

Poco, se lo aseguro – dijo el medico

Espero , me gustaría seguir conservando mi mano- dijo edward

Alice, carlisle y esme, entraron a la habitación en cuanto el medico salio.

Como te siente?- me pregunto alice

Como si un elefante me pateare en el estomago cada tres minutos – dije

No falta mucho pequeña de verdad- dijo esme

Esme , el próximo nieto te lo dará edward- dije enojada

No te preocupes hijo, ti madre me aventó una charola cuando estaba en labor de parto de ti- dijo carlisle, a lo que de inmediato edward quito la charola que estaba junto a mi.

El medico volvió a entrar y le dijo a edward que si quería estar presente a lo que mi marido respondió.

La verdad es que prefiero enfrentarme a 15 hombres solo, que a mi esposa en estos momentos – y salio de la habitación

Ok bella es hora- dijo el doctor

Por fin – dije

Ok es hora de pujar – dijo el

Yo comencé a pujar con todas mis fuerzas

EDWARD CULLEN TE ODIO- grite a todo pulmón

Una vez mas bella- dijo el medico

Si una vez mas , lo ha dicho como 100 veces- dije cansada

Yo volví a pujar con todo lo que tuve , y cuando por fin sentí que algo salio de mi, levante mi cabeza y vi una bultito y supe que lo mas hermoso que hay había nacido.

**EDWARD POV**

En cuanto el doctor me pregunto si quería quedarme a el parto, supe que tenia que huir de ahí en ese momento, bella no había tenido fuerzas para matarme , pero en cuanto se sintiera mejor lo haría, ella me lo dijo.

Tranquilo hijo – dijo mi padre

Todas nos ponemos histéricas y odiamos a nuestros maridos- dijo mi madre

Aparte bella te adora – dijo alice

Cuando me di cuanta media organización estaba conmigo en la sala de espera.

Que hacen aquí?- pregunte

Que esperabas , tenemos que celebrar el nacimiento de un nuevo cullen- dijo aro

Claro de hecho traemos los puros para la celebración- dijo stefan

Y si es niña?- pregunte

Eso es imposible, - dijo peter

Por que lo dices?- pregunte

Por que el primer hijo de todos los cullen han sido varones- dijo mi padre

Eso no lo sabia- respondí

Pues si así, que en cuanto anuncien la llegada de tu hijo , prenderemos los puros – dijo Eleazar

Eleazar que haces aquí?- pregunte sorprendido por dios el hombre acababa de matar a su hija

Edward, tanya no nada mas traiciono a la organización, traiciono a su padre y me deshonro si no la hubiera matado yo , la habría matado otro- dijo serio

Bueno aquí no es lugar para ponernos tristes- dijo alice

Que nervios- dijo renne

Tranquila cariño , todo saldrá bien- dijo phil

Bueno solo espero que los de la mafia se sepan comportar y no empiecen a soltar balazos como cavernícolas- dijo renne

Claro que no ante todo somos caballeros- dijo phil

Si aja – dijo renne

EDWARD CULLEN TE ODIO- se oyó que grito mi esposa

Sabes que edward el puro lo prendemos en la calle no?- pregunto stefan

La verdad es que tu mujer mas de una vez ha demostrado que es peligrosa y por lo que se oye ahorita no esta anda contenta contigo- dijo peter

Si y gracias por recordármelo- dije

Pues con el grito que acaba de soltar no es difícil saberlo- dijo alice

Por cierto hijo como fue que encontraron a bella y a alice?- pregunto mi madre

No fue difícil teniendo en cuenta que mike era un marica- dije

_**Flash back**_

_Llama a james y dile que haré lo que el quiere – dije con odio _

_Esta bien pero júrame que me dejaras vivir?- pregunto mike llorando _

_Hazlo – le grito mi padre_

_Sentamos a mike en la mesa y hicimos que llamara y pusiera el altavoz_

_James soy mike- dijo_

_Ya tienes lo que te pedí?- pregunto el perro james _

_Si edward me ha dado los documento que querías y esta dispuesto a todo con tal de recuperar a su golfa- dijo mike mirando como suplica , ya sabia que así le decían a bella, asi que tuve que conterme para no matarlo _

_Y el viejo decrepito de carlisle que dijo?- pregunto james_

_El viejo, esta dando todo con tal de que no mates a su nieto _

_Y daría mas si supiera que también tenemos a su hijita – dijo james riendo _

_Tienes a alice cullen?- pregunto mike _

_Si es una perra , no la he matado por que la estupida esposa de edward se puso enfrente y le prometí a tanya que ella mataría a esa basura- dijo james , jasper casi mordía la mesa de metal para no gritar _

_Bueno donde nos vemos , la verdad es que me urg4 Salir del pais .—dijo mike _

_En la bodega donde tengo a las zorras , tanya no tarda en llegar y acabara con el problema – dijo james _

_Y luego?- pregunto mike _

_Matare a los culle, tengo todo listo para volar el auto de edward en cuanto lo encienda , tienes que ase4gurarte que si padre valla con el en el mismo auto – dijo james _

_De acuerdo – dijo mike _

_Te veo en la bodega 5 ya sabes donde no?- pregunto james _

_Si te veo ahí en 20 minutos- dijo mike _

_Trae todos los documento – dijo james y colgó _

_Donde es la bodega?- pregunto jasper apuntándole en la cabeza_

_Esta en donde antes guardan las armas- dijo mike _

_Eres un perro – dijo jasper _

_Ya no me sirves para nada – dije dándole un disparo que me aseguraba su muerte._

_Vamonos- grito mi padre_

_Mi auto nadie lo toco, james tenia todo muy bien planeado, pero ahora si no tendría tanta suerte, Eleazar iba totalmente desencajado , se había enterado que tanya había vuelto a traicionarnos de la manera mas vil, y estaba seguro que en esta ocasión no la perdonaría por nada del mundo._

_En cuando llegamos a la bodega vimos a que james solo estaba con tres hombres afuera y también vi. el auto de tanya._

_No lo pensé dos veces baje de la caminote y le dispare a la cabeza a james , a la primera di, los demás se encargaron de los otros hombres, me urgía encontrar a bella y evitar que tanya la lastimara mas_

_En cuanto entre, vi que aro ya había herido a tanya en la pierna , yo solo abrase a bella y vi que estuviera bien eso era lo que me importaba, atrás de mi entro Eleazar y le dio el tiro de gracia a su hija._

_**Fin flash back**_

Pues muerto el perro se acabo la rabia- dijo renne

Si renne, matare al que se le ocurra lastimar a bella- dije

En ese momento se oyo un llanto

Dios ya nacio dijo mi madre- emocionada

Saquen los puros ese el llanto de un niño- dijo aro

Es el llanto de una niña- dijo rosalie

Es el llanto de un bebe y ese es mi bebe y el de bella- dije y entre a la habitación

Como estan? – pregunte

Todo salio perfecto tiene a una esposa muy fuerte – dijo el medico

Bella estaba llorando varias enfermeras estaban atendiendo a nuestro bebe, yo me acerque a mi esposa y la bese en la frente

Como estas amor?- le pregunte

Bien quiero ver a nuestro bebe- dijo ella

Ya venia la enfermera con un bultito blanco, se lo entrego a bella

Es la cosa mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida – dije con lagrimas en los ojos

Y lo hicimos nosotros- dijo mi esposa llorando

Que es?- grito alice que estaba en parada en la puerta con todos los demás detrás de ella.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Hola que les parecio? Les gusto o no?, espero que si.**

**Que creen que sea el bebe niño o niña?**

**Denme su opinión **

**Anna **


	21. CELOS

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece , solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**Mil gracias a:**

**Alijas 1002, roxana cullen hale, cullen-21-gladys, lulu marye cullen, verónica , bella Alexandra cullen , swan, litlle hope, silesia, elizbeth 1485, adela, may, cindy, marihel, claro de luna 20, moms black, nairelena, Luzmila,, bellaliz, yari cullen black, gaby, lorranie cullen swan, black cullen, lunatica65, katya masen cullen, crazy – by. Twilight, maryroxy, deysi maria, diana, saraes, ale89, belen, **

**Mil gracias 32 reviews en un solo cap , de verdad es que esto levanta mucho mi ego y hace que me inspire **

**No saben lo feliz que me hacen , tambien quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me agregaron a sus favoritos y a las alertas de un millon de gracias.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**EDWARD POV**

Que es?- grito alice que estaba en parada en la puerta con todos los demás detrás de ella.

Es Anthony Cullen Swan – dijo mi esposa orgullosa

Lo sabia- dijo mi padre

Un varón – grito aro emocionado

Es la tradición- dijo stefan prendiendo el puro

Todos entraron a la habitación para felicitar a la nueva madre, menos stefan que tuvo que salir a apagar su puro, y no por que los médicos lo dijeran si no por que bella solo con la mirada le dijo que no entraría con el puro.

Bella solo estuvo dos días en el hospital y después fue dada de alta, las cosas marchaban perfectamente bien , de james ya me había encargado no sin antes hacerlo sufrir , cuando me di cuenta que su sufrimiento ya no saciaba mi sed de venganza lo mate.

La casa parecía un desfile diario de personas, todos los dias iba alguien diferente a conocer al bebe y a felicitar a bella.

Yo casi ya no viajaba , no quería separarme de mi esposa ni de mi hijo, que era mi copia a calca , ese bebe nos tenia a todos embobados.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

6 meses después

No podía creer que mi hijo ya tenia seis meses, bella se había metido a estudiar idiomas , decía que no le gustaba que la llevara a lugares donde no entendía nada de lo que decían.

Las cosas en la organización cada vez estaban mejor ,habíamos adquirido varios negocios , alice y rosalie querían poner una tienda de modas.

Bella y esme querían abrir un restaurante , asi que nuestras mujeres nos traían como locos

Pero no había nada , que por lo menos yo le pudiera negar a mi esposa, y menos depuse del embarazo ,que su cuerpo había quedado mas que perfecto.

Estaba por comprar una casa en Miami quería que fuera una sorpresa para bella, asi que le dije que saldría de la ciudad unos dias para arreglar unos asuntos.

Bella me hizo prometerle que no tardaría muchos dias y la verdad es que yo quería arreglarlo lo antes posible odiaba no poder ver a mi hijo y no poder hacerle el amor a mi esposa todas las noches.

**BELLA POV **

La idea de abrir un restaurante con esme me tenia muy entusiasmada , ya había empezado mis clases de idiomas, mi vida se podría decir que era un cuento de hadas.

Edward había tenido que salir de viaje por negocios, me ponía triste que se fuera ,así que le hice prometerme que no tardaría en volver.

Estábamos esme y yo en la sala de la casa, viendo el currículum de varios chef , y viendo que tipo de ambiente queríamos para el restaurante.

Sra le llego este sobre – me dijo la chica que me ayudaba en la casa dándome un sobre color amarillo

Gracias- dije y ella se retiro

Ha de ser las cotizaciones que pedimos de las telas- me dijo esme

Empecé a abrir el sobre , cuando llegaron alice y rosalie.

Que hacen?- pregunto rosalie

Viendo todo lo del restaurante- le informo esme

Yo comencé a sacar lo que había dentro del sobre y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo , era mi esposo, mi edward en la cama desnudo con otra tipa.

Que es?- pregunto esme

Miren- le puse las fotos encima de la mesa para que las vieran

Edward?- pregunto esme sorprendida

Buenas tardes – dijo carlisle que venia entrando con jasper y emmet

Quiero que me digan a donde fue EDWARD- grito esme – Y QUIERO LA VERDAD SI NO EMPEZARE A PATEAR SUS TRASEROS- grito mas fuerte

Que pasa?- pregunto carlisle al ver a esme tan alterada

Que pasa?, mira lo que tu hijito hizo- dijo esme dándole las fotos a carlisle , a lo que de inmediato se acercaron emmet y jasper a ver

Joder- dijo emmet

Es Renata? – pregunto jasper

Yo que jodidos voy a saber quien es- dije molesta

No jasper para la próxima pedimos que las fotos nos las envíen con el acta de nacimiento de las golfas que salgan ahí- dijo alice sarcástica

A donde fu edward en realidad?- pregunte tratando de calmarme

No lo sabemos solo dijo que saldría por unos negocios- dijo Jasper nervioso

Y esos negocios usan tanga y sujetador?- pregunto rosalie

No- dijo emmet dando un paso atrás

Bella cálmate por que no le llamas a edward para ver donde esta- dijo carlisle con tranquilidad

Así que respire rotundamente y llame a edward y NO ME CONTESTO, eso hizo que me desesperara y comenzara a pensar lo peor.

Bella cálmate- me pidió alice

Si tu vieras unas fotos así de jasper y después le llamas y no te contesta que harías?- le pregunte

Lo castro – dijo sin pensarlo mucho

No le des idea amor- dijo jasper tamandola por la cintura

Bueno y si estas fotos son viejas?- pregunto emmet

Emmet si a ti te enviaran una fotos viejas de rosalie en estas posiciones- dije señalando las fotos- que harías?- pregunte

Mata al hijo de perra que las tomo y al que toque a mi rose lo torturo – dijo emmet

Entonces- grite para que no siguieran diciendo sus tonterías

Yo seguí intentado llamar a edward y el seguía sin contestarme, esto me estaba poniendo de verdad muy furiosa y demasiado ansiosa , y no quería comerte ninguna tontería , quería calmarme para averiguar que es lo que en realidad pasaba, no podía creer que edward me engañara , digo todas las noches hacemos el amor , y también algunas mañanas, el no tenia la necesidad de buscar nada en otro lado o si?.

Ese día fue el mas largo de mi vida, edward me llamo , hasta en la noche.

Hola amor como estas?- dijo el infiel al otro lado del teléfono

Edward Anthony Cullen, mas te vale traes tu culo de inmediato a la casa, si no quieres que te castre y te torture primero- dije con voz tranquila pero amenazante

Que tienes bella?- pregunto

Ya te dije que VENGAS- grite lo ultimo y colgué el teléfono

El volvió a marcarme pero no conteste , quería verlo, y quería ver su reacción cuando viera las fotos**.**

**EDWARD POV **

Cuando regrese a la habitación del hotel , me di cuenta de que mi bella me habia estado llamando todo el dia, pero el estupido de yo había dejado el celular en el hotel, asi que de inmediato la llame.

Hola amor como estas?- dije feliz de poder escuchar su melodiosa voz

Edward Anthony Cullen, mas te vale traes tu culo de inmediato a la casa, si no quieres que te castre y te torture primero- dijo con voz amenazante

Que tienes bella?- pregunte preocupado ella jamás me había hablado asi

Ya te dije que VENGAS- grito y me colgó .

Que demonios le pasaba, intente llamarla de nuevo pero ella no me contesto, asi que llame a la casa donde me contesto mi madre.

Diga?- contesto mi madre

Mama soy edward – dije

DONDE CARAJOS ESTAS CULLEN – grito mi madre, pues que les pasaba a todas las mujeres de esta familia que me gritaban

Que demonios pasa, por que me hablan asi?- pregunte

Mas te vale que vengas inmediatamente a casa , si no quieres que bella te mate y te juro que tu hermana , rosalie y yo la ayudaremos – dijo esme amenazándome

Me puedes explicar que demonios te pasa?- le pregunte molesto

QUE VENGAS- me grito para después colgarme.

No lo pensé dos veces , llame al aeropuerto para que tuvieran mi avion listo y Sali de inmediato para alla.

Cuando llegue a los angeles el estupido de yo todavía se detuvo a comprar unas rosas de camino a casa para mi loca esposa.

Cuando llegue a las casa , jasper y emmet estaban afuera esperándome.

Que es lo que paso'?- le pregunte en cuanto baje del auto

Te recomiendo que si vas a entrar lo hagas con el arma en la mano – dijo emmet

O ya de perdida con un casco y un chaleco antibalas- dijo jasper

Por que?- pregunte

Por que al parecer han querido hacer enfurecer a la fiera que tienes por esposa , mandándole unas fotos tuyas con Renata- dijo emmet

No me jodas?- dije asustado por las fotos, Renata era una mujer muy intensa

No yo no te jodo pero no te puedo asegurar tu esposa – dijo jasper

De verdad quieres entrar?- pregunto emmet

Podemos armar un plas de escape- dijo jasper

Por dios es mi esposa , no creo que me pase nada o si?- pregunte

Mira como tu quieras pero si quieres te cubrimos las espaldas – dijo emmet

Creo que acepto esa oferta- dije sabiendo que mi esposa era de carácter por eso la amaba

Cuando entre a la casa, oi los gritos de bella , diciendo todas las torturas que me haría cuando me viera, y que serian lentas y dolorosas, lo que me asusto fue cuando grito que esperaría a que durmiera para poner trampa de ratón en mi bolas

Seguro que ella no era de la mafia antes de conocerla?- pregunto emmet en un susurro

Según yo no, pero ahora no estoy muy seguro – respondí

Me acerque a la sala que es donde estaban , jale aire y hale

Buenas noches- dije emmet y jasper estaban junto a mi

Son buenos?- dijo bella , viéndome como si me quisiera matar con los ojos

Que pasa?- pregunte como si yo no supiera nada

Que pasa?, quieres saber que demonios pasa edward cullen?- pregunto mi esposa , que se estaba poniendo roja del coraje

Si me gustaría saber que pasa , para que mi esposa y i madre me insulten- dije molesto

Esto es lo que pasa- dijo bella aventándome las fotos

Cuando las vi, supe de inmediato que había sido Renata, ella era la única que usaba esas posiciones pero hasta había sido hace mucho tiempo

Estas fotos son muy viejas bella, desde la primera vez que te vi. no he tocado a otra mujer que no seas tu – le dije

Dime quien es esa mujer edward- dijo bella

Amor por favor cálmate quieres?- le pedí acercándome a ella, con el riego de que me arrancara un miembro y no quería saber cual seria el favorito para perder

No me calmo , dime quien es ella- volvió a decir

Bella lo que paso con ella fue hace mucho tiempo, pero si quieres saber ella se llama Renata y la verdad es que no tengo idea de por que te ha enviado esto- le dije

La que no tiene idea de lo que ha conseguido con esto es la zorra , golfa esa- grito bella

Por dios ya cálmate – le pedí , se estaba poniendo morada del coraje

La estas defendiendo cullen?- grito mi madre

No mama, solo quiero que bella se calme , - dije

No me voy a calmar hasta verla sin dientes- dijo bella

Estas molesta por las fotos o por que desconfías de mi- dije molesto por su desconfianza

Que quieres que piense , si te llame mil veces y nunca me contéstate- grito

Estaba ocupado- le grite de vuelta , sabiendo que yo no había hecho nada malo

NO ME GRITES- dijo ella

Pues tu no desconfíes de mi- le dije y ella me gruño

Que ahora resulta que eres un santo no?- me pregunto burlonamente

No un santo , pero si un hombre que ama a su familia y que no la perdería por un noche de sexo – le grite

Mira cullen mas te vale que no me entere que me has engañado por que te despellejo con mis propias manos- me amenazo y eso me molesto , por que jamás ni con el pensamiento le he sido infiel

Sabes que bella , pues prepara el agua hirviendo para despellejarme mañana – dije mas que molesto y dirigiéndome a la puerta

A donde vas cullen?- me grito

A ser el gran hijo de puta que crees que soy , a revolcarme con alguna mujer , para darte motivos de montarme esta escena , jasper , emmet vengan – dije

A jasper no te lo llevas – dijo mi hermana

No te estoy preguntado si quieres que me acompañe ni pidiendo tu permiso alice cullen estoy dando una orden – le grite molesto y ella por primera vez no dijo nada

Sin decir nada mas salimos , me subí en mi auto y maneje , llame de nuevo al aeropuerto para que tuvieran todo listo, luego llame a phil y le dije que iba para las vegas que lo vei en uno de sus club , bella tendría que disculparse por todo lo que había pensado de mi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola a todos , antes que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza lo que pasa es que tuve que salir de viaje, pero entre hoy y mañana estoy subiendo los cap de las demás historias.**

**Las personas que leen un TRONO EN JUEGO , Jessica y yo estamos super apenadas, pero jess se tubo que ir a Guadalajara ( México) y yo Sali a guerrero de verdad una disculpa por haberles fallado tantos dias sin actualización.**

**Bueno pues no los entretengo y mas y espero que me digan que les pareció este cap **

**Que creen que haga edward? **

**Que hara bella cuando se entere que edward se fue a las vegas?**

**Que harían ustedes?**

**Ya saben déjenme su opinión que es super valiosa para mi , creen que el cap vale la pena? Creen que podamos llegar a los 280 reviews?**

**Espero que si **

**Saludos **


	22. ISA

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen , solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**Bueno mil gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaron sus comentarios en el cap anterior y nada mas por eso les dejo un nuevo capitulo hoy espero que les guste , por cierto , quería decirles que ya le faltan muy pocos capítulos a esta historia, y la verdad es que no voy a hacer secuela por que dicen que segundas partes nunca fueron buenas , **

**Solo quedan dos capítulos mas , bueno mas bien uno mas y el epilogo , pero antes del domingo subiré los cap que faltan.**

**También**** quería decirles que tengo en mente una historia de drama, pero mucho drama pero de final feliz , soy 100% partidaria de los finales felices y de edward y bella, o quieren que suba otra de humor, ya saben que lo que ustedes opinen es muy importante para mi.**

**Bueno pues no las aburro mas y les dejo el cap **

**BELLA POV**

Edward se había salido de la casa y no me había dicho a donde demonios se iba, rosalie y sobretodo alice estaban pálidas, edward jamás le había hablado de esa manera a alice y bueno jasper y emmet no podían decir nada, Edward era su jefe, esme también estaba sorprendida y ni se diga carlisle.

A donde habrán ido?- pregunto rosalie enojada

No lo se rose , mis dones psiticos me fallaron hoy- dijo alice e4ntre en sarcasmo y el enojo

No es por defender a edward, pero el tenia razón en ,molestarse , el jamás te ha dado motivos para dudes de el bella- me dijo carlisle

Ya lo se , solo que ver las fotos, y ver que edward ha sidote otras me puso furia- dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Por que no le llamas- dijo esme

Y así lo hice, pero el no contesto su teléfono , el tenia razón en estar mas que enojado conmigo. Empezó a sonar mi celular y era mi madre.

Hola mama – dije sin animo

Te peleaste con edward?- pregunto mi madre

Como lo sabes?- le pregunte

Por que le llamo a phil, para decir que venia a las vegas que lo veía en un club- me contó mi madre

QUE?- grite

No e si por que se pelearon hija, pero yo nada mas te recuerdo que las vegas es la ciudad del pecado así que tu sabrás – dijo mi mama y me colgó

Que pasa?-pregunto alice

Esme pueden quedarse con el niño?- pregunte

Claro hija, pero que te pasa?- pregunto esme

Edward se fue a las vegas , a la ciudad del pecado – dije repitiendo lo que mi madre me había dicho

Nosotras vamos contigo- dijo rosalie señalando a alice

Claro que vamos- dijo alice

No lo pensé mucho, subí a la habitación por mi bolsa, me despedí de mi hijo y las chicas y yo salimos rumbo al aeropuerto , carlisle había arreglado todo para que nos fueras en su avión.

en el viaje no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho carlisle , el tenia toda la razón del mundo , desde que edward y yo estábamos juntos ya casi hace dos años el jamás me había dado motivos para pensar que el me fuera infiel, pero que mujer no se pone como loca al ver fotos de su esposo con otra , así sean de hace dos mil años.

Sabia que en esta ocasión yo era la que tenia que disculparse y no justifico que mi marido se quiera ir a un club de nudistas, pero se que lo hizo para darme un motivo para todo lo que le dije en la casa sin justificación real.

En cuanto llegamos a las vegas , me dirigí al hotel de edward, la recepcionista me dijo que solo había llegado a dejar algunas cosas y salio nuevamente, como sabia que yo era la esposa, me dieron una copia de la tarjeta de entrada a la habitación.

Que piensas hacer?- pregunto rosalie

Primero hablarle a mi madre y que diga en que club esta edward.- dije

Y para que, que piensas ir a ese club?- pregunto alice

Si , si edward quiere ver nudistas , la vera – dije segura de lo que tenia pensado hacer si mi esposo estaba en un club de esos

Llame a mi made y me dijo donde estaba edward, la verdad es que agradecía que phil hiciera todo lo que mi madre quería , había veces que no creía que phil fuera de la mafia, era demasiado tierno con mi madre.

No lo pensé mucho, rosalie y alice se fueron conmigo al club que me había dicho mi madre, phil ya había mando a una chica para que nos dejaran entrar, entramos por la puerta trasera, y nos dirigió a la parte de atrás del escenario , y si ahí estaba mi esposo , junto con jasper y emmet, rosalie quería salir corriendo a donde estaba emmet y golpearlo por estar viendo a otras mujeres, al igual que alice, pero no les permití que ellas hicieran eso, tenia una mejor idea.

Llame phil para que me dieran un lugar privada, de ser posible tres para rosalie y alice, cierran sufrir un poco a sus queridos hombres, phil dio indicaciones para nos prepararan tres privados y hasta las misma bailarinas no prestaron ropa y nos ayudaron a arreglarnos , yo decidí que usaría el cabello totalmente amarrado y un antifaz, no quería que edward me reconociera de inmediato, quería saber si podía resistir la tentación de tocar a otra mujer que no fuera yo.

Me puse un traje como de caperucita , pero una caperucita muy descubierta a decir verdad, pero también me puse un antifaz, antes de que phil llevara a edward al privado, le pedí que le mandara dos de las mejores mujeres que tuviera .

Yo vi todo desde unas pantallas que phil tenia en una de sus oficinas, a pesar de que yo ya tenia mi traje puesto, me pusieron una bata como de baño encima , lo cual agradecí infinitamente.

Las chicas que phil había enviado, se acercaron a edward, pero edward ni siquiera las miraba, les dio dinero e hizo que se alejaran de una manera nada cortes y la verdad eso me encanto , ahora sabría si también se resistiría a mi.

Phil llevo a edward al privado, edward al principio no quiso y de hecho estuvo a punto de irse, pero phil logro convencerlo , diciéndolo que si no le agradaba la chica que le enviara , la sacaría de ahí y edward solo esperaría a que emmet y jasper salieran del privado al que los había enviado.

Cuando oi que edward entro al privado, la música comenzó a sonar y yo Salí de la cortina donde me ocultaba, edward me dio una mirada extraña pero después volteo su rostro con aburrimiento.

Yo no deje de bailar y comencé a despojarme de la poca ropa que traía, hasta quedar en una tanga roja ( o mas bien dicho hilo rojo) y en un sostén del mismo color , claro con mi antifaz.

Te agarre de tubo y comencé a dar vueltas en el como tonta, digo la verdad es que no era nada fácil hacer este tipo de cosas y mas de una vez casi me caía , me di cuenta de que edward se reía cada vez que yo tropezaba con mis propios pies, pero no deje que la pena se apoderara de mi.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho, me acerque a edward y estire una de mis piernas para ponerla en sus hombros.

**EDWARD POV **

No podía creer que phil me convenciera de entrar a este privado, de hecho me estaba arrepintiendo de haber dejado a mi esposa, ella era lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y por una estupida discusión en vez de quedarme con ella y arreglar las cosas yo Salí corriendo a las vegas , según yo a portarme como un patán para que mi esposa de verdad me gritara y me quisiera torturar , y aquí estoy rodeado de hermosas mujeres pero ninguna como mi bella, yo solo quiero estar con ella.

En el privado, salio una chica de piel muy blanca, con traje como de caperucita roja , pero la versión para adultos, no podía negar que tenia un cuerpo de infarto, sus pechos eran grandes, y sus caderas eras perfectas , sus piernas estaban torneadas y sumamente blancas , como las de mi bella, mi bella si en ella debería de estar pensando y no en el cuerpo de locura de esta mujer.

Pero la verdad es que por mas que intentaba quitar mi vista de ella, la miraba de reojo, sentía que así no le estaba siendo infiel a mi esposa. Me di cuenta que la chica que estaba bailando no era muy hábil, ya que varias veces se tropezó con los zapatos que traía , me imagine a mi bella en algo así, ella jamás se pondría unos zapatos como esos, los odiaba de hecho.

La chica comenzó a acercarse y sin dar mucho tiempo subió su pierna en mi hombro, su piel era suave tersa, ella la quito y siguió bailando, esas piernas eran como las de mi bella, empecé a ver fijamente a esa mujer que traía un antifaz y ella seguía tropezando, esa piel, esas caderas esos senos, es piernas era ella, era MI ESPOSA.

BELLA- grite levantándome del sillón donde estaba sentado

Hola- dijo ella acercándose a mi

Que demonios haces bailando y vestida asi- le pregunte tratando de quitarme mi saco para ponérselo encima , - que no sabes que en estos lugares hay cámaras – le dije

Si lo se, pero están apagadas por ordenes de phil- dijo ella con voz sexy

Y que haces aquí?- le le pregunte

Tu viniste a las vegas a ver nudistas y a acostarte con alguna de ellas, pues aquí estoy yo y por cierto no me llamo bella me llamo isa- dijo ella haciendo esto un juego muy excitante

Pues mucho gusto isa, pero soy casado – dije siguiéndole el juego

Tu esposa no tiene por que saberlo – dijo ella ronroneando en mi oído y eso me éxito de sobremanera

Nunca le he sido infiel- dije con dificultad ya que ella había empezado a depositar besos en mi cuello.

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo- dijo ella quitándose el antifaz

Si pero si mi esposa se entera me mata- dije tomándola de la cintura , haciendo que termináramos sentados en el sillón y ella sobre mi

Pues si tu no le dices yo tampoco- dijo ella

Y que es lo que ofreces?- le pregunte

El servicio que quieras , y las posiciones que mas te gusten – dijo ella lamiendo sus labios

Mm suena interesante – dije besando su cuello

Donde quieres aquí o en otro lado- dijo mientras acariciaba mi miembro por encima de la ropa

Creo que seria perfecto en otro lado- dije entre gemidos

Pues tu pagas tu mandas – dijo y eso me volvió loco , mi bella jamás se había comportado de esta manera y que lo hiciera para que nos reconciliáramos era encantador.

Bueno isa , pues vamonos a mi hotel, ya que requeriré tus servicios toda la noche- le dije al oído

Vamonos – dijo mi adorable esposa mejor conocida esta noche como " mi adorable isa nudista sensacional" la verdad es que aunque todo fuera un juego no permitiría que nadie mas la viera y menos como iba vestida, así que le puse el saco encima y salimos del lugar, subimos a la limosina que me estaba esperando, ya una vez adentro cerré la ventanilla que daba al conductor para tener mas privacidad

Así que quieres mis servicios toda la noche?- pregunto bella , oh perdón "isa" me dije mentalmente

Si toda la noche y a lo mejor , las 24 horas de los días que me quede aquí- le respondí

Me encantaría- dijo ella poniéndose a horcadas sobre mi y quitándose el saco .

Y que no llamaras a tu esposa para decirle que te quedaras unos días conmigo- dijo ella juguetonamente

No la verdad es que estoy pensando seriamente dejar a mi esposa por tu – le dije

Ah si?- pregunto ella levantando la ceja

Puede ser todo depende de lo de esta noche- le respondí acariciando sus hermosas piernas

Bueno pues déjame ayudarte con la decisión – dijo ella bajándose de mi e hincándose frente a mi.

Con manos diestras saco mi miembro del pantalón y del bóxer y santa mierda esa era mi bella, isa, o como quisiera que la llamara , sabia perfectamente bien lo que me gustaba, empezó lamiendo la punta mi miembro , como jugando conmigo, y después dio un leve mordidita en la punta y eso hizo que yo gimiera de placer, ella metió mi miembro en su boca y succionaba como si fuera un bebe, su lengua se enredaba en mi muy erecto miembro , y con su manos masajeaba la parte que no alcanzaba a entrar en su bella y deliciosa boca.

Faltaba muy poco para que terminara en su boca, ella sabia a la perfección lo que hacia y como aloquecerme era podidamente perfecta en todo.

Oh bella voy a terminar- dije con dificultad

Ella incremento el movimiento con su boca y yo no resistí mas y termine con un grito

BELLA- grite de puro placer

No le di tiempo de decir nada mas, ni siquiera di tiempo de reponerme yo mismo, la necesitaba , quería penetrarla quería hacerla mía y hacerle el amor de mil maneras diferentes mas.

La jale para que ella estuviera a horcadas sobre mi, le quite rápidamente su ropa o mas bien los hilos que traía por ropa, y la penetre sin prestar atención a nada mas, ella me cabalgo y gritaba mi nombre, dios a pesar de haber tenido un bebe ella seguía apretando su centro y eso hacia que me diera mas placer del que imaginaba.

Ella me montaba podidamente bien, pero no quería terminar esta vez. Quería que ella tuviera mas de dos orgasmos esta noche, ella esta perdida en el placer que ambos nos estábamos dando. Que no me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado al hotel , hasta que gire mi rostro y vi que estábamos afuera de la entrada.

Isa por que mejor no entramos a ponernos mas cómodos?- le pregunte siguiendo con el juego de esta noche

Ya te dije que tu eres el que paga- dijo ella bajándose de mi , para ponerse los hilos que traía, perdón la ropa que traía y mi saco encima.

Cuando llegamos al hotel , de inmediato nos dirigimos al elevador, y dentro de el , no nos importo si había cámaras o no, nos devoramos con besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo, mierda ni cuando nos conocimos éramos tan caliente, digo no me quejo de esta faceta de mi esposa si no todo lo contrario, de hecho creo que tendré mas discusiones con ella para que así sean nuestras reconciliaciones.

Con trabajo llegamos vestidos a la habitación , en cuanto entramos bella se me tiro encima si es que eso era aun mas posible, si con trabajos llegamos a la habitación , se darán cuenta que fue imposible llegar a la cama, así que terminamos haciendo el amor en la alfombra, y no puedo quejarme , hicimos mas posiciones esa noche que en el ultimo mes y de vedad agradecía ser un hombre deportista por que no se brebaje raro se habrá tomado mi esposa , pero no podía creer que depuse de que tubo 5 orgasmos en la noche y que ya casi estuviera amaneciendo hubiera pedido una sesión mas de sexo y posiciones extras para tener un 6 orgasmo , y no por que yo no pueda aguantar a mi dulce esposa pero tener 4 orgasmos en una noche y casi sin tregua no es fácil , esa noche hicimos el amor en la alfombra de la entrada, en el sillón , en una de las sillas del comedor y en la mesa del comedor, parar terminar en la cama, ya estaba saliendo el sol cuando ambos caímos rendidos y yo a punto de un paro cardiaco.

No supe realmente que hora era cuando desperté, mi hermosa esposa seguía dormida, la contemple y vi. que en su rostro seguía siendo la dulce niña que hace algún tiempo secuestre, seguía siendo mi pequeña y hermosa y dulce bella, de carácter fuerte , pero con algunas inseguridades , de corazón noble pero que si se metían con lo que amaba era peor que una fiera , era mi todo , mi otra mitad, mi complemento , mi aire , mi sol mi mundo entero eso era mi bella , mi esposa.

Sentí como ella empezó a moverse , signo de que ya se iba a despertar , yo no me moví ni un centímetro , solo me quede observándola.

Buenos días- dijo ella con la voz un poco afónica

Hola amor- dije besando su frente

Me arde la garganta – dijo ella

Por que será?,- pregunte diversito – creo que puede ser por que tus hermosos gritos y excitantes gemidos de anoche se oyeron hasta los Ángeles- dije en broma y ella se sonrojo y escondió su rostro en mi pecho

Amor?- dije

Edward, se que ayer me comporte como una completa idiota y de verdad no sabes cuanto lo siento , los celos me comieron , no es lo mismo saber que antes de mi hubo otras a verlo me entiendes- dijo ella apenada

Claro que si amor, que debo decirte que anoche me estaba arrepintiendo de haberme venido a las vegas en vez de arreglar las cosas contigo, pero después de lo que paso te juro que me arrepiento de todo menos de haber venido- dije

Ahh eso quiere decir que si me engañaste?- pregunto divertida

Si amor y he de decir que esa isa es un diosa del sexo- le dije

Mm creo que contratare a esa isa , para cada vez que tengamos peleas me ayude a que despiertes de este humor- dijo mi esposa

Te amo bella – dije

Y yo a ti edward – dijo ella poniéndose encima de mi

Amor que no te cansaste?- le pregunte

La verdad es que de ti jamás me podría cansar – dijo ella atrapando nuevamente mis labios.

Esa tarde volvimos a hacer el amor, me sentía como un adolescente , pero no me importaba , ella me enloquecía solo con tocarme.

Ese mismo día regresamos a los Ángeles, los demás regresaron en el avión de mi padre , mientras que bella y yo en el mió, y como si no hubiéramos tenido suficiente sexo en menos de 24 horas , volvimos a hacerlo en el avión.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, mis padres estaban ahí con Anthony y ya no comentaron nada del incidentes de las fotos, pero sabia que mi esposa no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados e investigaría quien las mando y con que fin , que lo ultimo no era difícil de averiguar, el problema que yo no sabia si medio matar a la persona que las había enviado o ponerle un altar ya que gracias a esas fotos había tenido las mejores 24 horas de mi vida.

Bella y yo no habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema de las fotos , y ella ya no me había dicho nada de buscar a Renata para dejarla sin dientes, y eso que ya habían pasado 3 meses del incidente de las fotos.

Hoy seria la apertura del restaurante de bella y de mi madre , las dos estaban totalmente emocionadas, renne y phil habían venido a la apertura , que a decir verdad toda la organización vendría esta noche.

Estoy nerviosa- dijo bella cuando íbamos rumbo al restaurante

Tranquila amor, todo saldrá mas que perfecto- dije tratando de calmarla

Si lo se, pero sobretodo por que tu y nuestro hijo estarán a mi lado- dijo volteando a la parte de atrás donde venia Anthony en su sillita.

Siempre amor estaré contigo- dije

Hemos llegado- dije estacionando el auto enfrente del restaurante , donde ya había bastante gente.

Lista?- le pregunte

No- respondió nerviosa

Aquí estoy y a mi lado nada te pasara ok?- le dije besando su mano

Ok- respondió regalándome una hermosa sonrisa

Ambos bajamos de auto, y yo baje a Anthony , entramos al lugar y las felicitaciones no se hacían esperar , mi madre y bella estaban muy felices, y yo estaba junto a emmet , jasper y mi padre , y claro mi hijo en brazos.

Rosalie y alice, habían diseñado los vestidos que mi madre y bella llevaban esta noche , bueno que si le pusieran un costal a mi esposa , ella seguiría viéndose total y absolutamente perfecta.

Valla veo que nuestras hermosa mujeres pronto serán todas unas empresarias- dijo jasper viendo como alice hablaba con varias señoras de los diseños del vestido de bella y mi madre

Pues espero que rosalie pueda con todo esto- dijo emmet que no despegaba los ojos de rose

Por que lo dices , rose es una mujer muy inteligente y preparada- dijo mi padre

Por que esta mañana me acabo de enterar que rosalie esta embarazada- dijo emmet con una emoción impresionante

Felicidades- dijimos todos y de inmediato lo abrazamos

Valla esto va creciendo – dijo mi padre

Si y no saben lo feliz que me ha hecho rose- dijo emmet

Espero que alice no me haga abuelo tan pronto – dijo mi padre mirando a jasper

No, te aseguro que esperaremos un poco mas- dijo jasper apenado

Pues yo me muero por tener otro bebe- dije emocionado

Y por que no lo hablas con bella ahora quiero una linda nieta- dijo mi padre

De hecho bella ya no se esta cuidando – dije

Bueno pues con lo seguido que ustedes hacen la tarea no creo que falte mucho para que nos den la noticia- dijo emmet riendo

Cállate- dije jugando

Están bien atendidos?- pregunto mi esposa que se había acercado a nosotros

Muy buen servicio señora cullen- le respondí

Te amo- dijo dándonos un beso a mi y a nuestro hijo

Que no pueden mantener sus labios separados un minuto?- pregunto rosalie

Si pero no queremos- dijo mi esposa

Buenas noches- dijo una voz que reconocía de inmediato, pero la verdad me daba miedo girar a ver quien era

Buenas noches- dijo mi esposa con una voz que podía dar miedo , sumamente macabra

Pasen por aquí- dijo mi madre , guiando a la dueña de esa voz a su mesa

Es quien creo que es?- pregunte a jasper

Si crees que es Renata , si , si es- dijo mi amigo

Ok esta es la noche de bella y de mi madre no creo que hagan nada o si?- pregunte

Pues esperemos que no- dijo mi padre mirando discretamente a donde estaban bella y mi madre

Sirvieron la cena, y bella y mi madre seguían atendiendo gente, me daba gusto que bella se sintiéndose tan segura.

Amor me acompañas- dijo mi hermosa esposa

Claro- dije entregándole en niño a la niñera que bella había llevado

Nos acercábamos peligrosamente a la mesa de Renata, y eso me daba miedo , pero lo que realmente me aterraba era la sonrisa que traía mi esposa en el rostro.

Cuando estábamos mas cerca vi que detrás de nosotros venia las demás chicas como les habíamos puesto "_el clan"_ acompañadas cada quien de su respectiva pareja.

Buenas noches- dijo bella a Renata

Buenas noches , hola edward como has estado?- pregunto ella

Bien Renata gracias- respondí serio

Renata quería agradecerte las fotos que enviaste- dijo mi esposa

Valla si te llegaron, yo pensé que no las habías visto, como aun siguen juntos- dijo ella burlonamente

Claro que las vimos y de hecho tenemos que agradecerte que gracias a esas fotos tuvimos el mejor sexo de nuestras vidas, que no has oído que la reconciliación es la mejor parte de las peleas- dijo mi esposa sin perder la sonrisa del rostro

Bueno pues me alegro – dijo con coraje

Y dime disfrutaste la cena?- pregunto mi esposa con malicia

Si querida aunque he de decirte que he comido en mejores lugares- dijo Renata

No te preocupes la cena la disfrutaras realmente dentro de un rato- dijo mi esposa con maldad y eso me asusto

Que disfrutes la noche o lo que puedas- dijo bella y todas las del "CLAN" riendo con ella y no alejamos de la mesa

Amor me da miedo preguntarte algo pero mas miedo me da tu respuesta – dije con honestidad

Que pasa amor?—pregunto ella

Envenenaste la comida de Renata?- pregunte rogando que no, mi bella no era ese tipo de gente y no quería que lo fuera

Tu que crees?- dijo ella levando la ceja y eso me asusto mas.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Hola de nuevo pues aquí le dejo el cap.**

**Creen que bella enveneno a Renata? Jajajaja**

**No olviden decirme de que quieres la otra historia de drama o de humor. Pero recuerden que si la quieren de drama , sera mucho pero mucho drama.**

**Espero sus opiniones **

**besos**


	23. BAMBI

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**De verdad muchas gracias a todas y todos por sus comentarios , no saben lo feliz que me hacen.**

**Hoy hice mi baile de victoria 300 REVIEWS gracias , gracias , gracias y mil gracias, no saben lo feliz que me hacen , gracias a todas por la paciencia que me han tenido , por que a veces he tardado mucho en actualizar.**

**Que creen? Ya el próximo capitulo es el epilogo snif snif , pero bueno espero que este cap les guste , yo me rei bastante en hacerlo .**

**LAS QUIERO MUCHO **

**ANNA**

**BELLA POV**

Tu que crees?- pregunte divertida

Bella- me dijo el como llamándome la atención

MALDITA PERRA- se oyó que gritaron y de inmediato supe quien era, me gire solo para ver la cara de Renata que era de un dolor increíble y se sostenía el estomago, esme ya había llamado a los guardias para que acompañaran a la golfa de Renata a la puerta.

Eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo zorra- le dije y gire para irme lejos de ella , toda la gente se nos quedo viendo, pero no me importo, sabia que pasaría una larga y dolorosa noche , después de que a su comida , le puse purgante y pastillas molidas de laxantes.

Que hiciste bella?- pregunto mi esposo de nuevo

Nada , solo le puse purgante a su comida – dijo divertida

Eres peligrosa cielo- dijo el dándome un dulce beso en la frente

Solo cuando se meten con lo que amo- respondí con una sonrisa.

Esa noche paso sin mayores contratiempos, fue una noche maravillosa , toda la familia estaba reunida y apoyándonos a esme y a mi.

Dentro de dos semanas seria la apertura de la tienda de rosalie y alice, rosalie ya nos había dicho lo de su embarazo y se veía feliz y radiante con la noticia , yo sabia lo que era estar embarazada y la sensación de inmensa felicidad que se siente cuando vez a tu hijo por primera vez , cuando oyes su primer llanto y te dicen que es sano , en ese momento el mundo se detiene y solo te importa ese pequeño pedazo de ti.

Por eso es que me alegraba por rose y por emmet , que ellos en vez de miembros de la organización eran dos hijos mas de esme y de carlisle.

Los días pasaron muy rápido y la inauguración de la tienda de rosalie y alice era hoy , sabíamos que toda la mafia estaría invitada , pero en esta ocasión la invitación solo fue para las mujeres de la mafia eso seria muy interesante , ya que el desfile que organizaron alice y rosalie , solo asistirían mujeres mientras que en la recepción si podrían entrar hombres.

Te ves hermosa – dijo mi esposo en cuanto llegamos al lugar donde seria el desfile

Gracias – respondí , esa noche habíamos dejado a Anthony con una niñera.

Note importaría que hoy gastara un poco de dinero verdad?- pregunte a mi esposo

Eso si es una sorpresa, mi esposa gastara dinero en ropa?- pregunto entre sorprendido y divertido

Ja que gracioso , y si esta noche gastare dinero en la línea de lencería que alice diseño- dije en tono pícaro

Amor pues si es en lencería puedes dejarme en calle , no hay problema, solo espero que mi hermana no se enoje mucho- dijo edward

Por que tendría que enojarse?- pregunte extrañada

Por que , cada vez que me seduces con lencería termina rota en algún lugar de la habitación – dijo mi esposo

De la habitación , de la sala, del estudio, el auto y así puedo seguir con la lista de lugares donde has roto toda mi lencería- dije

No es mi culpa que te desee tanto al extremo de romper todo para tenerte- dijo susurrándome a oído.

Edward compórtate- le dije

Que estoy haciendo amor?- pregunto en tono inocente , pero de inocente este no tenia nada

Sabes que cuando me hablas así al oído , no me controlo y empezamos a hacer el amor como conejos – le dije

Pues a mi no me molesta ser tu conejito- dijo mi esposo

Bueno conejito , por que no mueves el culo y nos vamos por una copa- dijo emmet que no supimos en que momento llego

No me digas conejito- dijo edward

Si de verdad que la necesito, hoy me he sentido mas afeminado de lo que un hombre podría resistir en toda su vida- dijo jasper, la verdad es que hoy el pobre me daba pena , alice lo había tenido ayudándola a organizar zapatos , vestidos, joyería y mil cosas, eso si , siempre lejos de las modelos

Ya no se pelen como niños , que siento que mi hijo de 6 meses es mas maduro que ustedes en ocasiones – dije despidiéndome de mi marido para entrar al desfile.

El desfile de alice y rosalie fue un éxito rotundo. La verdad es que compre bastante lencería y uno que otro vestido de noche, era muy raro que yo comprara ropa, pero quería que mi marido solo me viera a mi y a nadie mas, así que siempre intentaba ser lo mas sexy posible.

Que tal el desfile?- pregunto carlisle

Fantástico- dijo esme emocionada

Me imagino que a la cuenta bancaria de mi padre le faltan ceros – dijo edward burlonamente

Pues no me extrañaría que a la tuya le faltaran mas- dije en defensa de esme a lo que ella rió

Ni modo hijo , nuestras esposas manejan nuestras cuentas bancarias como ellas quieren – dijo mi padre en tono de burla

Espero que Alice no quiera comprar mucho en otras tiendas- dijo jasper preocupado

Alice es peor que esme y bella juntas- dijo mi padre

Oh dios, creo que empezare a invertir mi dinero en algo para tener mas – dijo jasper

Gracias a dios mi rose no es tan compradora compulsiva- dijo emmet con una sonrisa

Valla que bueno que es no es una compradora compulsiva, nada mas te hace ir 4 veces a la semana de compras imagínate que lo fuera- dije en broma

Si me lo recuerdes , que desde que nos enteramos de lo del bebe, ha enviado la suscripción a 4 revistas que venden por catalogo- dijo emmet

Valla pero eso no es ser compradora compulsiva- dijo jasper con sarcasmo

Hablando de compras , la semana que entra iremos a Miami – dijo edward

A Miami a que?- pregunte intrigada el sabia que las sorpresas no eran lo mió

Es una sorpresa mi amor- dijo el y ya me lo sospechaba

De hecho quería ver si mis padres se podían quedar con Anthony el fin de semana- dijo edward

Claro que si hijo , será un placer – dijo mi esme emocionada

Cuantos días se irían?- pregunto mi padre

Solo 3 o 4 a lo mucho – respondió edward

Pero no puedo dejar el restaurante tanto tiempo y menos a bebe- dije debatiendo lo de 4 días

Por el restaurante no te preocupes y menos por el niño- dijo esme en tono tranquilizante

Esa noche , la pasamos todos muy bien , sin los incidentes de ninguna ex amante de edward o algún mafioso que quisiera vengarse de alguno de la organización , ni nada raro , esa noche solo éramos una familia celebrando los éxitos de todos.

Al siguiente fin de semana , edward y yo nos fuimos a Miami, no podía creer la sorpresa que me tenia preparada, era una hermosa casa, era enorme , la verdad es que no sabia para que la queríamos tan grande.

Por que siempre escoges casas tan grandes?- le pregunte a mi esposo

Por que somos una familia muy grande- dijo el abrazándome

Y esta creciendo, ya que rosalie es como mi hermana- dije

Y emmet es como mi hermano – me respondió el

Eso quiere decir que seremos tios- afirme

Te amor bell- dijo mi esposo mientras veíamos el mar desde el balcón de la casa

Y yo a ti edward- dije recordando la primera vez que lo había visto, me había quedado anonadada y me ponía tan nerviosa que me reprendía mentalmente por parecer tan tarada cuando estaba enfrente de el.

Recuerdas cuando te secuestre?- pregunto mi esposo

Claro que lo recuerdo – me respondió , digo si el hubiera ido por mi , no hubiera habido necesidad de dormirme , yo solita me subo al auto de el y sin invitación

No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho- me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Te aseguro que yo menos – dije

Cuando rosalie me llevo toda la información acerca de ti y de renne , quede impresionado con tu foto sabes?- me confeso

De verdad?- le pregunte

Claro que si tenias una mirada , tierna , inocente , sin el menor rastro de malicia y eso te juro que nunca lo había visto en una mujer , desde ese momento supe que te quería para mi- me contó.

Como esta eso de que tenia la mirada que ya no?- pregunte haciéndome la ofendida

No amor, ahora tu mirada es de lujuria – dijo el en mi oído

Pues no que miradas quieres que tenga si cada poro de ti me excita- dijo girándome para besarlo

La Sra. Cullen quiere estrenar la casa- dijo con burla

Si empecemos por el balcón – dije antes de volver a atrapar sus labios con lo míos

**EDWARD POV **

La primera vez que hacíamos el amor el la casa nueva y ni siquiera habíamos llegado a la cama , lo habíamos hecho en una de las sillas que había en el balcón , no puedo decir que no me gusto, todo lo contrario

Ese fue el fin de semana mas hermoso de mi vida, bella y yo éramos como adolescentes o peor que ellos, estos días habían sido solo nuestros , y me encantaba , por que podía disfrutar de mi esposa en todo momento.

La verdad es que en el vuelo de regreso a los Ángeles las cosas no estuvieron nada tranquilas, bella se enfermo del estomago y la pobre se la paso con nauseas y vomito, y eso con la ansiedad de ver al pequeño Anthony no ayudaba mucho.

En cuanto estuvimos en la casa, bella antes de saludar a alguien corrió a ver a nuestro pequeño retoño y la cara de alegría de nuestro hijo fue lo mejor que pudiera ver en la vida.

Esa noche bella siguió con muchas nauseas y eso no le permitió dormir nada bien, mi madre alice y rosalie , estaban muy preocupadas por el malestar de bella, ya llevaba dos días con las misma molestias.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho, llame al medico para que la examinara

Que es lo que me pasa?- pregunto bella que no había querido probar alimento en dos días

Te dije que no comieras tanto en la noche- le dije

Pero tenia hambre- me respondió molesta

Pues si amor , pero mira ahora como estas- le dije tratando de calmarla

Si ahora piensas que estoy gorda- dijo ella soltándose a llorar de la nada

Si asi son todos- dijo rosalie acompañándola en el llanto

No lloren – dijo alice con lagrimas en los ojos

Que es lo que les pasa?- pregunto emmet aterrado al verlas llorar a las tres

Si me dejaran hablar , yo les podría decir que es lo que pasa- dijo el doctor

Pues hable, antes de mi esposa entre y se una al llanto de estas tres hermosas mujeres – dijo mi padre preocupado

Pues que la sra bella esta embarazada , ha de tener aproximadamente 8 o 9 semanas – dijo el medico

Que?- pregunte con emoción – pero ella no se había dado cuenta – dije

Pues así es , esta embarazada, asi que mañana la espero en mi consultorio para hacerle el primer ultrasonido- dijo el doctoro y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta , bella , alice y rosalie, brincaban emocionadas por la noticia de otro bebe, definitivamente mi esposa estaba embarazada

Solo una pregunta?- dijo medico

Si dígame?- le dije

Tengo que pedir el auditorio del hospital para hacer el ultrasonido?- pregunto el doctor

Perdón?- no entendía su pregunta

Usted que cree?, si no cree que todos quepamos en su consultorio , pues arregle que lo hagan el uno mas grande o en el auditorio o en un estadio no me importa, pero de que todos vamos a ese ultrasonido todos vamos- dijo mi hermana alice

Si por eso yo decía que si lo piso- dijo el medico con miedo a mi hermana

Me acerque a mi esposa , que del enojo había pasado al llanto y del llanto a la alegría y la bese.

Un bebe amor- me dijo emocionada

Si un bebe- dije

Otro fuerte niño tenemos que ser mas para poder contra ellas- dijo emmet a lo que recibió un golpe por parte de rosalie

No va a ser una hermosa princesa- dije feliz , en eso entro mi madre entre gritando y llorando, sabia que era de emoción , pero también sabia que mi esposa empezaría a llorar en cualquier momento al ver a mi madre asi.

Y lo que dije no tardo mucho, teníamos a 4 mujeres llorando en una habitación, a dos con las hormonas totalmente locas y a otras dos que no toleraban ver llorar a las otras dos.

Por que lloran?-pregunto emmet

No lo se, pero si les preguntas a ellas, van a decir que no somos sensibles y que no las entendemos y tendremos que sentarnos a ver prelicuas románticas con ellas, hasta que crean que nos han convertido en seres tiernos y sensibles- dije

Si ni me recuerdes que eso paso cuando bella tenia 4 meses de embarazo, nos hizo ver hasta bambi- dijo jasper

Oye esa película es triste ,, matan a la mama de bambi- dijo emmet triste, que dije triste?

Que te pasa emmet?- le pregunte

Voy por un litro de helado- dijo el

Osito?- lo llamo rosalie

Dime amor- dijo el

Puedes traer helado para nosotras- dijo rosalie

Y palomitas- dijo alice

Y unas galletas de chocolate- dijo bella

Y mermelada de fresa- dijo mi madre

Oh por dios, tendremos una tarde de llanto – dijo jasper resignado

Ni que lo digas – dije en el mismo tono que el

Edward pones bambi?- me dijo mi adorable esposa.

De inmediato busque la película, no sabia por que bella se ponía a llorar cada vez que la poníamos eran dibujos animados por dios, pero si le decía algo a mi esposa en estos momento , corría el riego de dormir en la sala y eso si me iba bien.

Emmet regreso con todo lo que las mujeres habían pedido, jasper y mi padre , también se nos unieron , sabiendo todos que tendríamos que consolar a nuestras mujeres cuando mataran a la mama de bambi.

Vimos la película y como lo había dicho habíamos tenido que consolarla ella nos dijeron que nosotros no entendíamos lo que les pasaba por no éramos madres, pero para que lo entendiéramos nos hicieron ver bambi dos y lo que paso no lo podía creer.

Después de un rato de película, jasper se levanto del suelo

En esta habitación hay mucha hormona para mi- dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Yo estoy de acuerdo .- dije saliendo atrás de el con mi lagrima traicionera que se había salido

Llegamos a la sala de juego donde estaba la mesa de billar y la cantina , atrás de nosotros venían mi padre y emmet.

Creo que el padre de bambi en un cabron hijo de puta- dijo Emmet enojado

No, yo creo que lo quería mandar lejos por que necesitaba una madre- dijo jasper

Pobre bambi- dije yo preocupado por el

No puedo creer que estén preocupados por bambi- dijo mi papa divertido

No me importa si es un dibujo animado su padre es un hijo de puta- dijo emmet indignado

Yo estoy contigo , pinche venado- grito jasper

Insistió pobre bambi- dije de nuevo.

Después de unas cuantas copas, emmet jasper y yo organizamos ir a cazar al pendejo venado que casi no pelaba a si hijo, o sea al padre de bambi, ya teníamos toda la estrategia planeada, mi padre solo se reía de nosotros, me imagino que se hizo tarde por que mi esposa bajo a buscarme para llevarme a dormir.

Amor matare al papa de bambi- dije enojado

Si amor?- me pregunto mi esposa que me ayudo a acostarme

Si, emmet lo atrapara , jasper lo torturara y yo lo acabare- dije platicándole nuestro plan

Ok amor , pero no crees que bambi extrañaría a su papi- dijo mi esposa, riendo, aunque no entendía de que se reír

No importa , nosotros lo adoptamos- dije

Ok amor, mañana hablamos de la búsqueda de bambi- dijo mi esposa. Ahora duerme amor- dijo acariciando mi cabella

Y así lo hice caí en un profundo sueño

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola chicas, como ****están?**

**Que les pareció el cap, la verdad lo de bambi lo puse por que en realidad paso , cuando un cuñado mió lloro con bambi dos y fue tal y como lo puse.**

**Dicen que hay hombres que también sufren con los embarazos de sus esposa jajajaja**

**Pues ya saben espero me dejen su opinión ok **

**Por cierto a las que siguen UN TRONO EN JUEGO ya lo acuatice y no se olviden decirme de que quieren la próxima historia **

**Besos**

.


	24. EPILOGO

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**Chicas llegamos al final de esta historia, no puedo creer que llegamos a los 319 reviews , mil gracias , no saben lo emocionada que me sentí.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas la que me siguieron durante todo el fic y las que me dejaban sus comentarios, a los lectores silencioso, a las alertas y a los que pusieron la historia en sus favoritos , de verdad mil gracias no saben lo feliz que me hicieron.**

**Este cap tiene una dedicación a SALESIA ya que una parte del cap es inspirado en algo que ella me contó gracias **

**Pues no las aburro mas y les dejo el epilogo y espero que me digan que opinan **

**Las quiero **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**EDWRD POV**

Han pasado seis meses desde lo de Bambi y nuestras mujeres no nos han dejando de molestar con eso, ellas no entienden que estábamos ebrios, no por que seamos sentimentales ni nada por el estilo, eso es una verdadera estupidez ja, un mafioso no es sentimental, que si he de reconocer no he podido ver bambi otra vez, bueno ni siquiera puedo ver un venado ni en peluche, pero no por que sea sentimental lo aclaro de nuevo, solo que no estoy listo para ver a un venadito aun.

Bueno mi amada bella tiene 8 meses de embarazo, a rosalie le faltan unos días , para que llegue al mundo mandy, si mandy ,es niña , emmet esta aterrado , por que dice que su hija aun no nace y ya tiene instintos asesinos solo de pensar cuando su hija tenga novio.

Que bueno, lo comprendo, si el bebe que bella y yo esperamos es ni la, creo que se ira directa a un convento. Y no es por que sea celoso, solo es para cuidarla, cuando tenga unos 30 años no mejor 40 ya le daré permiso de tener novio y solo si el tipejo que ose poner sus ojos en mi bebe me agrada, eso esta decidido , bueno esta decidido pero aun no se lo he dicho a mi esposa. Que cabe la posibilidad de que cuando se lo diga me mate o por lo menos me rompa un hueso, así que mejor esperare a decírselo cuando nuestra hija si es que es niña nazca.

Estaba en la sala viendo a mi pequeño hijo jugar con sus bloques, cuando sonó mi celular

Que pasa hermano- conteste al ver que era el teléfono de emmet

Ya, el llega y yo no se , esta histérica- dijo emmet y claro que no entendía nada

Emmet que pasa, estas bien?- pregunte alarmado al oír su estado de histeria

Ella ya viene- grito desesperado

Mandy?- pregunte

No la reina de Egipto, pues claro que mandy, que hago?- me pregunto y al fondo oi los gritos de rosalie, emmet si no me llevas al hospital te juro que el mundo se te hara pequeño para esconderte – le grito rosalie

Emmet llévala al hospital y por favor cálmate- le pedí y colgué, le grite a bella y le informe que rosalie estaba apunto de tener ala bebe mi esposa de inmediato llamo a la niñera para que se encargara de Anthony y salimos rumbo al hospital.

Cuando bella y yo llegamos , ya estaban ahí, mis padres, alice y jasper.

Como esta?- pregunto mi esposa

Quien?- pregunto alice

Como que quien , pues rosalie?- dijo mi esposa

Ah ella esta bien , dicen que aun falta un poco pero que todo esta perfecto- dijo alice

Pues quien mas esta enfermo?- pregunte

Enfermo no, mas bien un poco lastimado – dijo jasper

Quien ¿- pregunte de nuevo

Emmet- dijo mi madre

Por que?- pregunte

Lo que pasa es que el muy tarado se vino al hospital sin rosalie- dijo jaspe divertido

Como que sin rosalie?- preguntamos bella y yo al mismo tiempo

Si , el salio de la casa, trajo la maleta todo pero se le olvido rosalie- dijo alice tratando de contener la carcajada

Cuando llego al hospital dijo que le había robado a su esposa y se puso histérico, lo bueno es que rosalie estaba mas calmada y tomo un taxi y llego al hospital, nosotros veníamos llegando cuando ella llego- explico mi madre

Y por que emmet esta lastimado?- pregunte

Por que emmet no dejaba de gritar por todo el hospital que le habían robado a su esposa y cuando rosalie lo vio le pego con una charola, los medico se preocuparon y lo llevaron a que le sacaran una radiografía- dijo mi padre

No puedo creer que emmet se halla puesto tan histérico – dije divertido

Bueno pues ese fue en realidad el problema estaba tan histérico que no fue la charola lo que le hizo daño- dijo mi madre

Ah no?- pregunto bella

No, fue mas bien el puño de rosalie – dijo alice

Valla los dolores han de estar fuertes- dijo bella

Si, por eso es que nadie se ha atrevido a entrar a la habitación de rose- dijo jasper con miedo

No puede estar tan mal o si?- pregunte

EMMET TE VOY A CASTRAR- se oyó

Creo que lo mejor es que nada mas entren las mujeres- dijo mi padre

Sabio consejo padre- lo apoye

Bella tu entra primero- dijo alice

Yo por que?- pregunto bella

Por que tu estas embarazada no te atacara- dijo mi hermana

Ok, pero si avienta algo entras tu alice- dijo mi bella a lo que mi hermana solo asintió.

Mi madre, mi hermana y bella entraron a la habitación de rosalie, y se dejaron de oír los gritos, nos imaginamos que la habían podido calmar.

Emmet venia en una silla de ruedas con una enfermera empujándolo.

Que pasa emmet estas bien? – le pregunte a mi amigo que venia sosteniendo algo que traía en el ojo

Si , solo que rosalie estaba un poco alterada- dijo mi amigo levantándose de la silla

Si necesitas algo mas, lo que sea no dudes en pedírmelo- le dijo la enfermera a emmet

Gracias lindura- le dijo emmet sonriéndole

EMMET TE VOY A MATAR- se oyó que gritaron

Sabes hermosa, yo creo que si voy a necesitar algo, sabes un lugar donde me pueda esconder?- le pregunto emmet a la enfermera

Emmet por dios , solo esta el labor de parto cuando tenga a la nena en sus brazos olvidara todas las amenazas – dijo mi padre

Seguro?- pregunto emmet con miedo

QUIERO A MI EMMET- se oyó otro grito

No le necesitamos decir nada , para que saliera corriendo a la habitación de rosalie.

Vimos que las mujeres comenzaron a salir , y rosalie no gritaba así que me imagino que rosalie ya estaba mas calmada.

Comenzamos a ver a varios médicos que entraban eso quería decir que ya había llegado la hora de mandy naciera.

Todos estábamos muy ansiosos y entendía perfectamente bien como se sentía emmet, yo estuve igual cuando nació Anthony, aunque no lo quiera reconocer estaba que por poco y me hacia del baño de los nervios, pasaron como 40 minutos, cuando emmet salio con una sonrisa enorme y nos dijo que pasáramos a ver a sus dos ángeles, emmet tenia los ojos llorosos, y rosalie tenia la sonrisa mas hermosa que le había visto, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, que nunca le había visto, me daba gusto ver a mis grandes amigos o mas bien hermanos felices.

Rosalie solo estuvo dos días en el hospital, pero todos los demás nos quedamos, ya que el día que rosalie salio , mi esposa empezó en labor de parto, rosalie y emmet se disculparon por no poder estar , pero aun rosalie no podía estarse moviendo como le daba la gana y la pequeña mandy tampoco, aparte emmet seria amo de casa por un tiempo.

No quise entrar esta vez , estaba demasiado nervioso para poder apoyar a mi esposa, pero entraron mi madre y mi hermana, el doctor en cuanto vio que alice entro, casi pide que otro medico atendiera a bella, no entendía por que el medico le tenia tanto miedo a mi hermana pero en estos momentos no me importaba.

Según yo ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los médicos habían entrado, yo tenia mi oreja pegada a la puerta.

Ya se tardaron no?- pregunte a mi padre

Edward, llevan 10 minutos- dijo mi padre tranquilo

Seguro, no llevan mas, yo siento que llevan mas- le dije

Hijo cálmate por favor .- me pidió mi padre, pero como quería que me calmara si mi esposa y mi futuro hijo de

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero sentí que habían pasado horas y muchas , cuando salio el medico y me informo que podía pasar.

Me pare como de rayo y entre a la habitación, mi esposa tenia un bultito en sus brazos, alice y mi madre lloraban , me acerque con cuidado como si en cualquier momento fuera a estallar una bomba, pero cuando estuve junto a mi esposa, lo que estallo fue mi corazón

Es una princesa amor- dijo bella llorando

Nuestra princesa- le dije viendo a la pequeña bebe

Es hermosa, perfecta igual que tu – dijo mi bella

No amor, es como tu un ángel- dije viendo a la bebe

Y cual es el nombre de este angelito?- pregunto mi madre

Rennesme- dijimos mi esposa y yo al mismo tiempo.

Una hermosa niña- dijo mi padre con lágrimas en los ojos

Bella salio al día siguiente de que naciera nessi, así le decíamos de cariño, solo que mi esposa casi me traga vivo cuando me oyó decirle así, me dijo que como se me ocurría llamar a su hija como el mousntro del lago nessi, así que solo cuando no estaba mi bella le decía nessi a mi pequeño ángel.

La vida no podía sonreírme mas, tenia una esposa que amaba con locura , unos hijos que eran la mitad de mi corazón y a mi familia unida y feliz .

La vida me había dado mas de lo que yo merecía mucho mas.

Cinco años después.

Edward apúrate por favor- me grito mi esposa

Amor es su aniversario no se están casando de nuevo- le dije a mi esposa que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios

No puedo creer que tu hijo de 6 años y tu hija de casi 5 años sean mas rápidos que tu- me regaño mi esposa

Ok, ok ya voy- dije bajando las escaleras.

Estábamos todos en la casa de Miami , mis padres estaban festejando su aniversario de bodas y como ya se había hecho tradición desde el nacimiento de nessi, todos nos veníamos a la casa de Miami en una vacaciones familiares por así decirlo, por que también venían personas de la organización y aunque ninguno lo reconocía, había veces que esas reuniones nos aterraba, por que era juntar a todo clan, en el que ya se habían integrado Sulpicia la esposa de aro, charlotte la esposa de peter, y makena la esposa de estefan , y eran de peligro todas juntas.

Cuando bella y yo llegamos al jardín de la casa, ya estaban todos, mis padres se veía radiantes, mis hijos y la nena de rosalie estaban con ellos.

Veo que tu padres son mas felices con sus nietos que con sus amigos- dijo mi esposa abrazándome

Y dime quien no es feliz al lado de esos tres diablillos- dije riendo

Bueno nuestros hijos sacaron lo de diablillos de parte de su padre- dijo bella

Lo dudo amor, a veces eres mas tenebrosa que yo- le dije y me gane que mi esposa me peguera juguetonamente en las costillas.

Es hora de la foto- dijo mi madre

Todos nos pusimos en posición como mi madre nos había indicado, las mujeres estaban sentadas y nosotros parados atrás de nuestras respectivas parejas, a diferencia de que bella y rosalie tenían a nuestros hijos en las piernas, fue una foto familiar y digo familiar por que aunque en esa foto salía gente de la organización, todos éramos como una familia, cuidándonos unos a otros.

Llego la hora de la comida, mi esposa , rosalie , emmet y yo no pudimos comer ya que nuestros pequeños diablos se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de meterse debajo de la regadera de césped y tuvimos que subir a cambiarlos no sin antes de que nos hicieran corretearlos por todo el jardín.

Cuando regresamos, las mujeres ya estaban en una parte de jardín y los hombres en otra.

Valla veo que tus hijos sabrán como manejar el negocio familiar- dijo aro riendo

No lo dudes- le dije

Que estarán planeando ahora nuestras peligrosas esposas- dijo mi padre viendo como las mujeres estaba en una platica muy entretenida

No se, pero me da miedo- dijo stefan

Si no nos cuidamos , al rato ellas nos van a dejar en la casa a nosotros y ellas se van a hacer cargo de la organización- dijo mi padre

No lo dudes amigo- dijo peter

Oye edward siempre ha habido algo que he querido saber- dijo aro

Dime aro- le dije

Que fue lo que le hiciste a james?- pregunto

El muy perro deseaba a mi esposa y antes de matarlo le enseñe que no podía desear algo que era mió- le dije recordando lo que le había hecho

Y te aseguro que las horas que vivió se arrepintió desde el fondo de su alma de haber deseado a tu esposa- dijo jasper ocultando su risa

De eso estoy seguro- dijo emmet dando una risotada

Que hiciste?.- pregunto mi padre con curiosidad

Nada solo que james quería tener a mi esposa en su cama, y si tubo a alguien en su cama pero no precisamente a una mujer – dije

No claudio es mas preciso- dijo emmet riendo

Lo violaron?- pregunto aro entre divertido y asombrado

La verdad es que no se si fue violación aro, como estaba amordazado no pude escuchar sus gritos- dije riendo

Bueno queda claro que nadie puede ver a tu esposa si no con respeto- dijo peter

Cierto – dije serio

Y que harás cuando tu hija crezca?- pregunto stefan

No lo se, le plantee la idea del convento a bella y dormí una semana en la sala- dije a lo que todos rieron.

La noche cayo entre risa y charlas, cada uno de los invitados se fue a su respectiva habitación.

Te amo bella- dije cuando vi a mi esposa en el balcón de la habitación

No tanto como yo a ti edward- dijo ella reglándome una hermosa sonrisa

Nunca te has arrepentido de beberte quedado conmigo?- pregunte

Claro que no , eres lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida eres lo mas importante que tengo jamás dudes de eso edward – dijo ella mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Segura?- pregunte recorriendo las curvas de su cuerpo con mi manos

Y perderme de estas vacaciones con la mafia? Y lo mejor de todo de manera indefinida- dijo ella atrapando mis labios con un beso.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**CHICAS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Bueno pues aquí esta el ultimo capitulo de vacaciones con la mafia que les pareció?, espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión ok**

**Quería decirles que acabo de subir dos historias nuevas una se llama AMANTE y la otra LA APUESTA, espero se pasen por ellas, en las dos habrá de todo un poco de drama , un poco de humor, pero eso si mucho LEMMON lo se soy una sucia pero si ustedes pudieran tener a edward también lo serian , así que hago que mis protagonistas se desquiten por lo que yo le haría jajajajaja**

**Bueno pues solo me queda agradecer a todas por leer esta locura y espero se pasen por mis otras historias mil gracias.**

**LAS QUIERO **

**ANNA**


End file.
